Outworld High
by CherrySoda11
Summary: Cassie Cage has returned to Outworld High for yet, another "Amazing" school year. Last year, in the middle of the year, she was suddenly targeted for bullying. For no reason at all. This year, Cassie hopes everything goes back the way it was before and lets her round the corners without having to run into HER. Hopefully, this year passes by the way she wants it to...
1. First Day of Hell

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's CherrySoda11 here with a second story!**

 **What?! I know! I told you guys I was going to make more. But anyway, I've had this idea for quite awhile now but was waiting to share it with you guys the day school starts. Buuut this chapter has been sitting here and I felt I should just post it. So, here it is!**

 **Now, I know that there is an idea like this already (Actually, I think there's several of them) but I wanted to make my own. Also, I feel like it would be a good idea to introduce some people (Or maybe a certain someone) to y'all (If y'all read my bio it would make sense). So, yeah, this is my new story. I have it as Outworld High but I might change it. Idk yet.**

 **Also, I will continue my other story Finish Them— Don't panic, it's not over. I just needed a little break because my brain was killing me. Thinking of all this stuff is stressful sometimes guys. I know, most of you are probably saying, "Take a break then, Cherry!" But it's not that easy. I don't want you guys to be waiting for a long time. I'm doing this for you guys! It's not about me, it's about US.**

 **So, I hope you guys like my new story and I hope y'all enjoy! And I'll see y'all at the end :)**

* * *

 _School. A waste of my fuckin' time._ Cassie thought to herself. True, it is. But she was only saying that to calm her nervous self.

Today, is the first day of school. Or, in Cassie's case, the first day of hell. She didn't want to go back, she hated everyone there, they were all assholes! Except her friends, of course. Speaking of them, they we're suppose to meet at her house ten minutes ago. Lazy bums. They most likely forgot about her. _If they did, I'm gonna—_

A car horn threw her out of her thoughts. Cassie stood up from the couch and opened the front door to reveal her friends parked in the front. With Takeda in the driver's seat.

"Let's go, Cass, we're gonna be late!" Takeda yelled from the driver's seat.

"Coming," She yelled back. She stepped outside but stopped before closing the door and yelled, "Mom, I'm leaving already, my friends are here!"

"What?!" Sonya shouted from the kitchen. "I just made breakfast!"

"Punkin, take a poptart at least!" Johnny's voice told her from the living room.

Cassie ran back into the house, grabbed a poptart package, and dashed back out. "Love you guys!" Cassie jumped in the back of Takeda's car, sitting next to her best friend, Jacqui.

"You took the car?" Cassie said eyes wide. "How did you get past your dad?"

"He went to the school early."

"At least we don't have to ride the bus!" Jin exclaimed.

During the ride, the four began to talk about school. What teachers they wanted to get, what classes, etc. But then Cassie brought up another subject.

"I just hope everyone isn't an asshole this year," Cassie said gazing out the window.

"You're talking about Genesis, aren't you?" Jacqui asked.

"She's a bitch!" Exploded Cassie, "She thinks she's perfect and that everyone should bow down to her!"

"Well," Takeda objected, "Have you _seen_ her? She's hot!"

Jacqui rolled her eyes. "Guys and their blindness by a woman's body."

"Hey!" Kung Jin opposed. "Not all guys!"

"Sorry, Jin," Jacqui apologized. She then glared at Takeda through the mirror. "You're suppose to be on Cassie's side, not Genesis'!"

"Anyways," Cassie said getting back on topic. "She hates me."

"Prove it." Jin challenged.

"I've been doing that since last year, you guys never pay attention!"

Minutes later, they arrived at their school. There were huge lines where the schedules were being handed out. All the lines were in alphabetical order. The four got in their letter lines. Minutes of pushing, shoving, and waiting were finally over.

Cassie walked away from the mob as she looked upon her purple schedule. Principle Kahn felt it was nessessary because he thought the sky would look better if it were purple. Her schedule consisted of: First, Chemistry with Mr. Havik. Second, Gym with Mr. Tsung. Third, ROTC with Stryker. Fourth, English with Mr. Fujin. Fifth, History with Mr. Briggs. Sixth, Drama with Mr. Cage. And seventh, Algebra 2 with Mr. Goro.

 _Well,_ Cassie thought, _Seems like it's gonna be an easy—_

She was shoved from behind, making her drop her paper. Cassie spun around to see who it was.

Mileena was casually walking away. Mileena looked over her shoulder at her. "Sorry, darling," She said. It was obvious in her voice that she didn't mean her apology. That bitch.

Cassie let out a sigh and turned back around to retrieve her schedule from the ground. When she reached out for it, a boot stepped on it. Cassie stared at the black, expensive looking, high-heeled boot. Her gaze trailed up to find the one and only extreme bitch, Genesis.

This woman has been tormenting her since the middle of last year. For no reason. Cassie never did anything to her! Just out of nowhere it happened. The two were never firends nor enemies. Genesis most likely didn't even know Cassie existed. Now, Genesis is everywhere Cassie goes. She's always there to trip her, make fun of her; bully her! And why hasn't she done anything? Genesis is the most popular girl in the school. _Everyone_ falls for her beautiful smile and perfect features. Look at Takeda, Cassie's own friend! All Genesis has to do is flutter her eyelashes and people will obey. Most of that sounds like Kitana, another popular girl, but is also brutal, as you can tell. She's part of the Black Dragon, the most ruthless gang there is. Whatever Genesis wants, she gets.

Genesis let out a small laugh at Cassie's silence. She took her foot off and looked at the paper on the floor. A clear boot print was now visible on the purple paper. "Oops," Genesis laughed, walking away towards Mileena.

Cassie lowly growled as she snatched up her paper. She was pissed! But there was nothing she could do about it. She wasn't going to snitch, it'll only make it worse! All she wanted was to get as far away as possible.

She began to walked toward the bench her friends were sitting at. Before she got there, she glanced at Genesis and her partner in crime. The two were giggling beside Kitana, most likely telling her everything.

Cassie reached her friends. "Hey, guys."

They all looked at her. "Cass, what took you so long?" Jin asked. "I know the line's huge but not that long!"

"Genesis." Cassie let out. They had confused looks. Cassie sighed and continued, "She stepped all over my schedule!" She showed them the shoe print. "You guys didn't see?"

"No."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it's too late now."

The four began comparing their schedules for same classes.

"Dudes, we all have ROTC together!" Jin shrieked.

"I think that's the only class we have together," Takeda stated. He checked another time. "Yup, that's it."

"That sucks," Jacqui frowned. "Hey, Cassie! I have Gym with you!"

They continued with their comparing until the bell rang. First period. Unfortunately for Cassie, none of her friends had the same class as her. So, she was forced with making new ones.

"I wish I had Chemistry with you," Jacqui told her. Jacqui had decided to walk with her, their classes were in the same floor.

They reached Cassie's class first. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Cassie stepped into the class room. She was the first one there. Great. But hey, she's able to pick her seat first! That's a good thing!

"Why, hello," A man said coming from another room in the class. He had several boxes in his hands. Cassie smiled in acknowledgement. "I'm Mr. Havik, your Chemistry teacher." He said introduced himself as he put the box on a lab station.

"Cassie. Cassie Cage."

"Ah, Ms. Cage," He said. "I thought I recognized you! The offspring of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade." He continued with his boxes. Going in and out of the other room.

Cassie raised an eyebrow. "Do you need help? I'm a little early, so I have time."

Mr. Havik smiled. Or what seemed to be a smile. It was hard to tell with his skeleton face...

It was also difficult to tell if it was a friendly smile or an evil one.

"Sure!" He said. "Could you put this box over there at that station," He pointed. "And after that, you may sit at your assigned seat, there is nothing else I require your help in."

"Assigned seat?" Cassie said placing the box on the counter.

"Why, yes," He went over to his desk and looked at his clipboard. "Your assigned seat is there."

Cassie lowly growled about an assigned seat as went over and sat down. A group of three piled in the room. Two guys and a girl. Mr. Havik pointed them to their seats as well. They seemed like they knew each other. Lucky them.

The desks were arranged in a certain order where everybody had a partner. Good thing, it'll be easier to make friends with her partner!

The three began laughing as they continued to talk to each other once they got to their desks. Cassie had her phone out but she couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation. What? She was bored. And maybe, if they're talking about something interesting, she'll join in and make a couple of friends! Why not? Cassie leaned a little closer to the group.

"Man," One of the guys said, "It's still funny after I told it _five_ times already!"

The other two laughed along with him. Imagining the scene unfold in their heads.

"Speaking of popular girls," The other guy said, "Have you seen Genesis today?! She's hot as ever!"

Cassie rolled her eyes in annoyance. Typical guys. When she looked over, the girl next to the two did the same. "Ok," The girl said, "I'm gonna leave you two to your imagination." She began to pull out her schedule.

 _Time to make a new friend!_ Cassie thought.

At that second, more people began to fill the class, making Cassie feel a little uncomfortable in talking.

 _Or not._

Most of the desks were filled. In minutes, the classroom was filled with noise. Cassie still didn't have a partner.

"Hello, Class," Mr. Havik greeted, "I'm Mr. Havik, your Chemistry teacher." He began to hand out the syllabus.

Cassie began to read it. So far, it seemed he was cool. A little creepy but cool. The syllabus told he didn't give out as much homework and when he did, it wasn't much. But, he did wanted it on time. No excuses.

He clasped his hands together. "Any questions regarding my personal life or school life?" He asked scanning the room for hands. _Well, he seems sophisticated._ Several hands came up. "Yes, you over there!"

"Are we going to toast marshmallows?" She asked.

"Actually, yes, we certainly are." He stated. "Near the end of the year, we're going to be focusing on the Combined Gas Laws." Everyone blinked. Mr. Havik rubbed his face and sighed. "We're going to make S'mores." Everyone's mood lightened. S'mores, the weakness of everyone.

So far, this period seemed fun. Such was surprising as it was the first class of the day. Cassie felt calm here, she could get used to it.

The click-clack of high heels made everyone turn their heads toward the door. There was only one seat left. And that was next to Cassie. Finally her partner was here, she took forever! She was afraid she wouldn't have one and be alone.

In came the pink figure of Genesis' partner in crime. Mileena. Whispers were heard around the room. Some people even glanced at Cassie for her reaction.

Cassie sat still, feeling the end was near. She was hoping for a more friendly partner, not this bitch! _Never mind,_ Cassie thought, _I want to be alone now._

Mileena hasn't noticed her yet. She was facing Mr. Havik.

"Ah, Miss Kahn," Mr. Havik acknowledged, "I will not count your tardy since it's the first day and everyone is trying to find their classes."

Cassie scoffed. _Right. She took that long to find her class._

"Your assigned seat is over there." He pointed next to Cassie. "Make yourself at home and join the class when you're ready," He smiled.

Mileena began to walk towards her spot but then she noticed Cassie. She stopped in her tracks. Her orange, cat-like, eyes narrowed for a split second before she face the teacher. "Could I have a different partner?" It was more of a demand than a question.

* * *

 **A/N: TA-DA! Do you guys like it so far? Tell me what y'all think in the reviews. If you guys have any ideas or want something to be in here, just PM me! Don't be afraid, I don't bite :D Anyway, I really hope you guys liked it and chapter 2 will be here soon! I'll see you guys next chapter (Or in the next chapter of my other story Finish Them, I'm not abandoning that one! I promise!) You know what, I'll put up another chapter of Finish Them up today. Ok? Just to prove I'm not abandoning it. You're welcome. Remember to review, favorite, and follow... Please and thank you!**

 **Toodles!**


	2. Just Keeps Getting Worse

**A/N: Wadup! It's CherrySoda11 and I'm back with a second chapter! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I know, it was a little boring but, come on guys, it's just the first chapter -.- It'll get better the more chapters I put up.**

 **So, this chapter was so stressful! I wrote it, then deleted it because I didn't like it, I rewrote it, deleted, rewrote it, deleted, and so on. It was crazy! But, I finally got one that seemed good (Hopefully) and here it is!**

 **Ok, so usually, I would stop talking right about now but I got some reviews I want to respond to. If you don't mind, I'm gonna get started!**

 **Guest: No, that's not what's gonna happen. That's a good guess though! But I feel everyone would expect something like that and it'll be boring. So mines different. It does not involve a guy between the two girls. If you wanted something like that, I'm sorry :( But if you were hoping this wasn't like that then you're welcome XD**

 **AwolfnamedThaliaJackson: Thank you! It'll get better, I promise :)**

 **Thanks guys for reviewing, it was very much appreciated! I look forward to what you guys have to say! Now that that's over, on to the chapter!**

* * *

 _Bitch,_ Cassie thought.

"I apologize, Miss Kahn," Mr. Havik replied, "But that is the only available seat."

"Actually, Mr. Havik," Cassie intervened. "I don't mind switching seats with somebody else. I'd rather sit somewhere else than here."

Mileena glared daggers at her.

He shook his head. "That won't be necessary, Miss Cage." He then faced Mileena. "Please, have a seat."

The pink woman growled as she stormed over to her chair. She sat in her chair, placed her purse against the leg of the table, and crossed her arms. Havik continued with the questions. Once in a while, people would glance behind them to look at Mileena and Cassie. Throughout the whole time, Mileena did not move a muscle.

The dismissal bell rang. Second period. Cassie hurried outside, not wanting to be near Mileena. She was looking around for Jacqui when Mileena decided to push past her. Cassie ignored the immature behavior and continued looking for Jacqui. She waited. And waited. _And_ waited. She was nowhere to be found. Where was this girl? After a couple of minutes of waiting, Cassie gave up. If she stayed, she was going go be late for class! After all, she was on the third floor and the Gym was on the first.

Cassie hurried to the first floor and entered the Gym. There were a lot of people there. She looked around. Out of all those people, there was still no sign of Jacqui! Cassie took one final look around before sitting on the bleachers with everyone else.

The gym had two sets of bleachers. One on either side. On the other set of bleachers, Cassie saw Genesis. She was chatting with Mileena. From what she could tell, the two hadnt noticed her yet. Good.

"Students," Mr. Tsung's voice called out. "May I have your attention." Everyone began to get silent. All except one.

"Yes," Genesis' voice shouted. "What do you need, coach?" Mileena giggled Along with Genesis.

Tsung let out a small chuckle but continue his upcoming speech. "For those of you who don't know, I am Shang Tsung but to you its Mr. Tsung or coach. In this class you will be—"

Cassie was tapped on the shoulder. She spun her head around to see Jacqui. "Omg, Jacqui! Where have you been? I thought you died!" Cassie whispered her concern.

"Sorry, I left my bag in my dad's classroom. He called me out of class to go get it." Jacque then realized what she said. "Wait, you would of left me dead?!"

"I never said that."

"Well I don't see you at the principles!"

Cassie rolled her eyes. She would occasionally glance at Mr. Tsung. "Don't worry about him," Her best friend stated. "All he does is tell what we're gonna be doing during the year."

"Exactly why we need to pay attention!"

Jacqui rolled her eyes. She then spotted Genesis. "Hey, Genesis is here!" Cassie glared at her. Jacqui laughed. "Ok, ok, I get it."

"Now," Mr. Tsung finally said finished with his speech. "Let's start with a match. Any volunteers?" He scanned the room for hands. Nothing. "Don't be shy."

From the other side of the room, Mileena poked Genesis' arm, "Sister, you should volunteer!"

"Only if you volunteer with me." Genesis smiled. "After all, we have been training together."

"Would Tsung allow partners?"

Genesis shrugged and faced Tsung. "Excuse me, Mr. Tsung," She called. "I would like to volunteer!"

"Very well—"

"I would also like to ask: If I am allowed a partner."

Shang Tsung nodded, "Of course. This match will consist of a double team." Genesis and Mileena made their way to the arena. "Would any of you two like to challenge someone?"

The two scanned the room. Cassie threw herself behind Jacqui and hid. Her best friend rolled her eyes and whispered, "I'm gonna tell them we accept their challenge."

"Don't you dare!"

"It'll be fun!" Jacqui smiled.

"Jacqui, you do it, and I swear I'm gonna—"

"Alright, alright, I was just playing!"

"We would like to volunteer as their opponents." Rain stated as him and Tanya made their way down the bleachers.

"Very well," Tsung clasped his hands together, "Ready?"

The four faced their opponent. Tanya against Mileena. Rain against Genesis.

Tanya performed a couple of cartwheels as she made her way toward her opponents. Rain just followed after her, spinning a water orb around his hand.

Tanya landed in front of them. "We promise to end you quickly," She said confidently.

Rain nodded, "Maybe a fatality if we feel you two are worthy."

Mileena scoffed and pulled out her two sais, twirling them between her fingers. She then faced Genesis. "Boastful ones."

"My favorite kind," Genesis devilishly smiled. She then proceeded to pull out her own set of weapons. Sais, like Mileena. But these were different. They were composed of a clear, colorless, crystalline substance that sparkled under the gym's lights as she twirled them around her own fingers.

Shang Tsung took a deep breath. "Begin," He finally announced.

The two woman, Mileena and Genesis, separated. They each went on either side of the pair in front. Their two opponents began to face and follow the two, trying to predict their strategy. Rain and Tanya were back to back, with their opponents in front of them.

Mileena attacked first. With a battle cry, she launched herself at her opponent, Tanya, sais in the air for a throat jab. But, knowing Tanya would immediately place herself atop her stick leaving Rain's back exposed, Mileena switched to a kick with both legs. Rain was sent forward. Genesis awaited him. She began to stab him multiple times in his abdomen. After the final piercing, Genesis placed one high heeled boot on his chest and kicked him away. Putting some distance between them as well as pulling her sais out.

Rain held his stomach. "Ow!" He yelled. "How many damn times must you do that!"

Genesis let out a laugh. "Enough to make sure I win." She smiled. "Shall we continue?"

Mileena let out a frustrated yell. Tanya had remained upon her stick, out of Mileena's reach. Mileena had tried everything she could. Sais, jumping—even began kicking the stick to try and make it tilt. "Come down here, coward!" When Tanya stayed put, Mileena turned to face her comrade. Genesis was still busy with Rain. Facing Tanya again, Mileena fell into the ground, only to appear in the air above her opponent. Mileena kicked Tanya off her stick and unleashed a series of attacks on her. She couldn't let Tanya recover. This was her chance. The minute the woman recovers, is the minute Mileena will lose.

Tanya was known to be a good warrior. She was known for her ability to think and survive any situation—even if it meant giving up her teammate. There were rumors about Tanya. Multiple rumors. But they were only rumors right.

Genesis let out an agonized scream as Rain electrocuted her. Mileena went to kick his head but he blocked it. Rain sprayed Mileena with water and raised his hand. Mileena saw what was coming and rolled forward, sending Rain in the air. When Mileena stood, she nodded toward Genesis and went to battle Tanya.

Genesis quickly went over, pulled Rain down by his leg to the ground. Rain hit the ground, hitting his head in the process. His vision began to get blurry. Rain groaned while holding his aching head. Genesis began to walk over to him.

"Finish Them," Shang Tsung's voice shouted.

Genesis looked over to where Mileena stood. Tanya was also dazed. Genesis faced Rain again, he was stumbling all over the place. Genesis placed a hand on either side of his face. Her normal gloved hands were now covered with the same substance her sais were made of. The substance slid off her hands and entered Rain's head through his eyes. Genesis backed away and covered her face with one hand and with the other, that was curled into a fist, she mimicked an explosion. Rain began yelling in pain. At that moment, when her hand opened Rain's head busted. Brain and blood splattered everywhere.

"Genesis and Mileena win!" Shang Tsung announced while Mileena went over and hugged Genesis.

Suddenly, four bright rays of light engulfed the four kombatants. Genesis waited patiently, with her eyes shut, as the blinding light surrounded her. The pain from Rain's lightning attack slowly started fading away. The ray of light went away. Genesis opened her eyes and looked herself over. She was completely healed. The others were completely healed as well. Rain's once stabbed abdomen had returned to his beautiful, muscular six pack, Tanya was no longer in two pieces from Mileena's fatality.

Cassie had wide eyes. "Did you see that?!" She told her best friend.

Jacqui raised an eyebrow. "The light?"

Cassandra nodded. "That was awesome! It always catches me by surprise."

Jacqui looked at her as if she was crazy. Several people had began to gather their things and headed for the Gym doors. "You're crazy." Jacqui stated jokingly. More students stood up and followed the rest. "Come on, the bell's about to ring." Jacqui led the way while Cassie followed.

For a minute, Cassie had forgotten about Genesis. She wasn't bothering her or anything. She forgot that she even existed. That was until she heard the devil's voice. Cassie spun around to see Genesis approaching Rain.

Cassie was relieved. _Good she hasn't noticed me yet._

 _"_ Hey _,_ no hard feeling, right?" Genesis asked.

Rain gave her his gorgeous smile. "I went easy on you."

Genesis let out a small laugh. "Of course, the mighty Rain is not so easily beaten," She sarcastically said with a smile.

Smiling, Rain wrapped his arms around her waist. "You did good, babe, like always." Genesis giggled as she placed her arms around his neck.

 _Babe?_

Cassie faced Jacqui. "Are they?"

Her best friend seemed shocked. "Are you serious?!" Jacqui asked. "They've been going out for awhile now. _Everybody_ know that! You seriously didn't know?" Cassie never really payed attention to anybody else and their dating life. Who cares! But Jacqui was something else, she was _all_ into everyone else's business. Cassie turned back to face the couple again. They were, suddenly, separated.

"Arm distance apart," Mr. Raiden stated.

 _Mr. Raiden? When the hell did he get here?!_

"You two know the rules!" The two rolled their eyes in annoyance. You can always count on Raiden to enforce the rules. "And you, young lady," He said facing Mileena, "That is not school appropriate!"

"What?!" Mileena looked down at her outfit. "It's not as revealing as my other pink outfit!"

"True, but your attire still does not meet school requirements, too much skin."

Mileena let out a frustrated yell. "You don't like it—then talk to my father!" Mileena walked away grumbling.

Raiden sighed and faced Genesis. "You need to cover up that shoulder!" He then looked at Rain. "You too?!" Rain looked himself over. "You need to cover up your torso!"

"But, I like his torso," Genesis joked. Raiden didn't find it funny. Genesis rubbed her arm nervously. "I'm gonna leave. Come on, Rain."

The dismissal bell rang. Everyone shoved through the doors to go to their next class.

Periods 3 through 4 went by ok for Cassie. Yeah, she had Genesis or Mileena for some but she didn't sit next to them so she was fine. As long as she continues to avoid Genesis, she'll be alright. Seventh period was next. Algebra 2 was last. Hopefully, neither Genesis or Mileena was in there.

Cassie was late. Her dad wanted her to stay after for drama, to talk about her day so far. She had a pass so she'll be excused. Cassie walked up to the classroom door and knocked. "I'll get it!" A very familiar voice cheerfully shouted. Cassie waited as the footsteps got closer.

The door opened to reveal Genesis. Seeing it was her, Cassie went to step inside and say a 'Thank you' but the door was immediately slammed shut on her.

Cassie was shocked. _Stupid bitch! Dammit, I should of seen that coming._

"Did they enter?" Goro asked. Apparently, he was busy writing on the board when Genesis slammed the door shut.

"Yeah, she came in." Genesis lied.

"Who was it," He asked.

"It was me," Mileena lied as well, "I came back from the restroom."

 _What the fuck?! Are you fucking serious?! These bitches!_

Cassie kicked the door as hard as she could.

"I'll get it this time," Mr. Goro stated. He opened the door. "Why, hello, Miss Cage!" He smiled. She gave him the note. Goro pointed to an empty seat and threw away the note. "Have a seat, please." Cassie looked at her seat. It was on the other side of the classroom.

"Cass!" Takeda waved. He was sitting right next to the empty seat. He was her partner.

 _Thank the elder gods!_

Cassie quickly began to make her way over to him. She was so much in a hurry that she didn't notice Genesis' foot sticking out in front of her. Cassie tripped and fell to the floor.

Embarrassing.

Most of the class burst out in laughter. Some gasped with wide eyes. Genesis was among the group that laughed. Next to her, laughing with her, was the other bully Mileena.

* * *

 **A/N: These girls are bitches! They should get slapped. Honestly, I know this is a story and all, but there is bullying in the world. It's sad :( I wish I could stop it but, unfortunately, I can't. All I can say is that no one knows how it feels to be bullied (except if you've been bullied before). But imagine, they have to go throw this or worse stuff EVERYDAY. That's horrible. It gets really bad. Don't bully! I'm not encouraging bullying with this story! So i don't wanna hear it!**

 **Now that that's understood, I hope y'all enjoyed Chapter 2 of Outworld High! I have fun writing these chapter, but sometimes they're stressful. Like this one. I don't know if it was because of the small fight scene or I just wasn't in the mood to write. Idk. This chapter has been the longest chapter I have ever done... But the Author's Notes are also long. Still, it makes me uncomfortable seeing the number high.**

 **The next chapter should get more into what I really want to happen. The first two chapter are to give you an idea of what's going on so far. Maybe the next one will be like that too. Yeah, it probably will. I don't know, we'll see. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Remember to follow, favorite, an review XD an I'll see y'all next chapter!**

 **Toodles!**


	3. Ice Cream

**A/N: Hey, Guys! Wow it's been a long time since I've updated. But I'm back with another chapter to this amazing story y'all love! I know things are getting more juicier with every chapter but you guys need to calm down, I will update, trust me. I wish I could put more stuff in these chapters but I feel the chapter drags on after a certain amount of words :/ So you guys are just going to have to deal with my chapters XD Anyway, before I let y'all read the chapter, I have some reviews I need to respond to!**

 **Guest#1: I know exactly what you're thinking ;) Well, I hope I know lol. But we'll find out if you're right or wrong :D**

 **awolfnamedThaliaJackson: Thank you! I tried XD I'm so glad I still have you liking my story! These chapters get difficult every time!**

 **Guest#2: Yes, she does. Good question! I get too into the other stuff going on in the story that I forget to put in such important details. Thank you for that! Every time you're confused, ask me because I want y'all to enjoy the story not be confused and stuck on it.**

 **Guest#3: I kinda know how you felt. I was somewhat bullied. Some girl tried to use my expensive coat as her napkin to clean the hot cheeto crumbs off her fingers. And yeah she did wipe it all over my shoulder but I wasn't going to have none of that shit. So I turned around and told her:**

 **Me: Oh hell no! You did not just wipe your disgusting ass hands all over my coat!**

 **Bitch: I did. There's red all over your shoulder, is there not?**

 **Teacher: Girls, calm down.**

 **Me: She better wipe it the fuck off, I'm not playing teacher.**

 **She got in trouble after that. She didn't clean my jacket but I put her in her spot though. She never fucked with again. I wish she would of though, that would of been the end of her. I'm serious. Ugh! She had some attitude though! But that was the last time I ever got bullied.**

 **Also, guys, pay attention to the name of the chapters. It'll be eager for you guys to understand some things.**

 **Anyway, now that that's over with, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Takeda ran over and helped his friend get up off the floor. "Are you alright?"

Cassie dusted herself off. "Yeah, I'm fine." She picked her books and backpack up and went over to her seat. Takeda sat beside her.

"What happened? You just fell out of nowhere!" He asked his concern.

Cassandra looked around. Several of the students were still looking at her, making her feel uneasy. Cassie averted looking at them, flicking her eyes to her lap. She rubbed her arms nervously. "Can we not talk about this right now?" She whispered to Takeda. "Later, ok?"

Takeda hesitated. He didn't want to just turn around and forget about what just happened. Cassie was his friend, and friends tell each other what their struggling through, right? So that they can handle it together? Or was that between best friends only? Maybe Cassie feels like she should get help from Jacqui instead. After all, she is her best friend. Takeda sighed and nodded in agreement. He took one last glance at Genesis. She was smiling for a selfie with Mileena. _Damn, she's so hot._ Takeda thought. _Why does Cassie think she would pick on her?_ Takeda stopped his staring and turned back around. He passed Cassie a worksheet and continued working on his.

Seventh period went by quickly. Cassie didn't talk at all but to ask for him for help on a problem. She was definately going through some tough times. Takeda sighed as he headed for his car, Cassie and the others right behind him.

"So your dad won't notice?" Jacqui asked.

Was she still concerned about him taking the car? Takeda rolled his eyes. "You're still thinking about that?!"

Jacqui shrugged. "I feel like you're gonna get in trouble."

"He won't know."

Takeda turned the key and began driving off. Throughout the drive, Jacqui and Jin were talking about their classes. While Cassie stayed silent. Takeda watched her through the rear-view mirror. Cassie was staring outside the window, lost in thought. Was it a good time to bring it up? All of them were there so it could help her, right? Takeda still felt like it was the wrong time to say something though. He was too busy with his thoughts that he didn't notice the traffic had came to a complete stop.

"Takeda!" Jacqui shouted, gripping his right arm. Takeda snapped back to reality and slammed on the breaks.

"Holy shit!" Cassie and Jin shouted as their seat belts choked them.

Jacqui faced him with wide eyes. "What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"Sorry," Takeda said, hands still gripping onto the steering wheel. "I was thinking and I wasn't paying attention."

"What were you thinking about that was _so_ important?!" Jacqui questioned.

Takeda smiled. "I was thinking about how beautiful the person sitting in the passenger seat was." Jacqui let out a small giggle. Takeda witnessed Cassie roll her eyes from the rear-view mirror. Takeda began to drive again. "So, Cass, you gonna tell us what happened in seventh period? You know, when you fell."

That got the other's attention.

Cassie grew uneasy about the subject. Why should she talk about it? They'll only say it was an accident that her foot was there. Somehow they always take Genesis' side. Like they don't believe her. Wasn't it obvious that Genesis was picking on her? Every time something happens to her, Genesis and Mileena are always there. Laughing too. Unless, her friends don't want to believe there friend is actually getting bullied.

Cassandra bit her lip. "It's nothing." She paused to think. "I just tripped over the leg of the table."

The rest of the way, the others continued chatting about school. While Cassie didn't say anything. She couldn't help but try and figure out why Genesis was targeting her. Again, she never did anything to her.

Takeda had dropped off Kung Jin and Jacqui already. Cassie was last. The whole time alone, Cassie and Takeda did not say a word. Either Takeda was smart and didn't want to speak after what happened in seventh period or he just didn't know what to say.

They finally arrived and Cassie said her goodbye. Entering her house, Cassie met her mother, Sonya Blade. "Hey, mom, how was work?" Cassie asked tossing her backpack at the couch and making her way to the kitchen pantry for a snack.

"It was alright." Her mother responded. "Trying to track down the Black Dragon as usual." Sonya continued rummaging through the cabinets. "So glad I didn't have to go teach today, I would have been so stressed." Cassie nodded. "How was yours, hon?"

Cassie rubbed her neck nervously. But thanks to being busy looking through the cabinets and drawers, her mom didn't see her nervous reaction. "It was great." She lied. Cassie began walking towards her room and flopped onto her bed. She couldn't tell her mom. That would ruin her and stress her out even more. It's best she kept it to herself for now.

Takeda entered his house. Well, the house he lived with his dad. His dad was separating files into different piles. "Hello, son," His father, Kenshi, greeted.

Takeda went over and read the tabs on the files. There were student names written on each and every one of them. Being a counselor seems like an easy job but it isn't. They have to keep track of every student's schedule as well as attend to any problems. "Dad, I need you to do something." Kenshi faced him, signaling to continue. Takeda took a deep breath. "Cassie's having some problems, I don't know what about, but is it possible for you to talk to her about it?"

The telepath nodded. "Sure, I'll do that! Thank you, son." He smiled.

Cassie sat in her room trying to focus on finishing up her homework. She had so much in her mind right now. What a first day of school she had. Now, she had homework for math. Great, just because she didn't get to finish her worksheet in class. She was too distracted to finish. Cassie threw her pencil across the room and let out a frustrated yell. Why. Why her? Why did Genesis decide to pick on her? Out of every person at school, she picked _her._

Cassie covered her face with her hands and slowly began to tear up. _I didn't do shit,_ Cassie mentally told herself. There was a knock at her door. The teen quickly smeared her tears from her face and faced her door. "Who is it?" She called.

"It's me, punkin," Her father's voice came from the other side.

"I'm doing homework, dad." She stated walking over to her pencil and picking it up.

"You should take a break, you seem frustrated."

"I'm fine," She lied. Maybe she did need a break, the sight of her homework only reminded her of what happened to school. A break sounded really nice. Her phone flashed. Turning it over, Cassie read the message.

 _Cass, meet us in front of the ice cream parlor! –Jacqui._

Ice cream did sound good at the moment, so why not. She had forgotten her dad was still at the door.

"Cass?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh shit, sorry dad," Cassie apologized. "Yeah, you know what, I'll take a break. I'm gonna head off with my friends." She opened the door to reveal her dad. "Alright?"

He nodded and Cassie ran off. The parlor wasn't far so she didn't need a ride from her dad.

It took five minutes to get there. Jacqui, Jin, and Takeda were already there waiting at the front. "Good, you're here," Jacqui cheerfully said. "Let's go inside."

Going inside, Cassie asked, "What are we doing here?"

"I just wanted to hang out like last year." True, last year, the four regularly hung out but it was always at a different ice cream parlor. It was announced last year that the one the always went to was going to be knocked down and this one would take its place. The building was old so it was understandable. Ever since the reconstruction, the four hadn't hung out. "I just want to check this place out," Jacqui smiled. "It's not the end of the world."

The building was a good size. There was a decent amount of people, not too crowded, not too small. The parlor had a lot of windows to let in the natural light. Surprisingly, the building still had lights installed.

"I got to use the restroom," Cassie stated, You guys order without me."

"You sure?" Jacqui asked.

"Yeah, I'll order when I'm done." The other three shrugged and headed over to the counter while Cassie headed for the restrooms.

"Shut the fuck up," Someone said jokingly. "Are you serious, she said that to you?" Cassie stopped in her tracks to listen to the conversation. She couldn't help it, she's nosy.

"You guys don't believe me?" She heard the voice of Scorion say. "Come on, look at me, Rain. What girl wouldn't say that to me?" Scorpion conceited.

Cassie looked around the corner to see a group of boys standing around outside. Among them was Rain, smoking a cigarette with Scorpion. Cassie's eyes went wide. If Rain was here, then that meant Genesis was as well. Cassie looked around. She was nowhere in sight. Relieved, she faced the boys again.

"Don't you have a thing with Mileena?" Rain asked. "How could you be flirting with other girls?"

Scorpion grew uneasy. "Well, it's just a _thing_ , nothing serious." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Rain crossed his arms. Scorpion sighed. "I'm probably gonna ask her out anyway." His gaze fell to the floor. "But, I feel it's too soon, you know. My girlfriend just died. Damn Sub Zero." He growled.

"That happened a _long_ time ago! You need to move on."

"You're right." Scorpion sighed. He then had a huge grin. "Mileena going to be my new girlfriend..."

"Good—"

"Then we can 'play' without having to keep it secret." Rain groaned and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What? Too much?"

"Yes. I don't want to know about your personal life." Rain frowned.

"Oh please! It's nothing compared to you and Genesis." Scorpion said crossing his arms. Rain was silent. "You guys do fuck right?" Scorpion asked.

Rain rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well...technically, no."

Scorpion was smoking his cigarette when he inhaled sharply. He had inhaled too much of the cigarette and began violently coughing. Rain stared at him, chuckling. "Fuck...you!" Scorpion said in between coughs. When Scorpion gained his breath back, he faced Rain again. "You're telling me that you're dating the most hottest girl in the school and you two haven't fucked yet?!" Scorpion shook his head. "Damn, Rain, what's going on with you. If I was dating her, I'd be with her every night!"

Rain crossed his arms. "You need to calm down. Maybe you shouldn't date Mileena."

Cassie soon got bored of the conversation and began heading over to the counter to order. She no longer needed to go to the restroom. Listening to Rain and Scorpion made her forget.

Cassie reached the counter. Mileena was behind scooping ice cream. With her usual pink mask on covering her unnatural set of teeth. Mileena looked up. "Hi, how may I—" But upon seeing Cassie, her facial features changed telling she had frowned. "Gen!" She called. "You take this one!"

"Fuck you!" Genesis' voice came from the back. "It's your shift!"

While glaring at Cassie, Mileena yelled back, "But it's Rain, your boyfriend!"

Genesis came running over to the counter. "RAAIN!" She saw Cassie instead of her boyfriend. She narrowed her eyes and without turning to address Mileena, she said, "You tricked me, bitch. I'll get you later." She was still narrowing her eyes at Cassie. She was about to say something rude but was interrupted.

"I don't have time for you guys' bullshit." Kitana said pushing Genesis out of the way. "How may I help you, Cassandra?" She politely smiled. Kitana was friendly but she still had her bitch mode sometimes.

"You're lucky. Next time for sure." Genesis hissed while walking away.

Cassie smiled at Kitana and ordered a vanilla ice cream cone. After she received and paid for the cone, she went to sit with her friends and enjoyed the rest of her day.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew, that was a lot to do. My goodness. This was one of those chapters that I had to keep deleting a couple of times before I got the right one. This one didn't have any bullying, sorry guys, I know some of y'all want that. Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapte, I will try and get the next one up faster but I can't make any promises. I work guys, give me a break!**

 **As for the other story that I write (For those of you who read it), I will update, this story is just taking up my thinking right now. But I will update. The next chapter will be up sometime around next week ok?**

 **I hope you guys loved the chapte to. Remember to follow, favorite and review (Please). I appreciate everything you guys say. It helps me and/or gives me encouragement. Thanks guys! As always, I love you, guys**

 **Toodles!**


	4. Who's The Real Bitch?

A/N: **Hey, my favorite people in the world! How have you guys been? How's life? Doing good in school? At work? Alright, you guys got me. I was trying to get me being late with this chapter out of y'all's mind. *Sighs* oh well, maybe next time XD**

 **Ok, so I was late. Yes, I know. But, hey, at least I'm here though! Anyway, I've had trouble with this chapter. Ugh, I just couldn't seem to get it right. I wanted to put more into this chapter but it didn't fit with the chapter. I feel this one is the best chapter that I was able to come up with.**

 **Before I get on with the chapter, I have to tell you guys that Shao Kahn's dialogue is in bold. I just see him as the ultimate boss in Mortal Kombat. I know other people have their own opinions. I just would fear Shao Kahn more than Shinnok. I know Shinnok is a former Elder God but I just feel Shao Kahn is more feared.**

 **Well, since that's over with, on to the chapter!**

 **Not! Y'all thought I forgot about reviews. Please, I wouldn't forget about those. I love those things! Ok so on to the reviews!**

 **KLD kitkat#1: I'm not sure if I should answer your reviews at the same time or... You know what, I'll do them separate bc they made me laugh :D Thanks, the first chapter was really difficult to do but I managed to make you like it so that's good!**

 **KLD kitkat#2: XD lol Yeah, I'm trying to get you guys to hate her. As I was writing these chapters, I was writing even more horrible things that she would say but I was like "Nah, it's too early." But thanks for reviewing! Reviews make me happy!**

 **KLD kitkat: First off, I love your profile pic, did you do that yourself? If so, you're amazing, I wish I was like that. If not, you're still amazing for picking such an amazing photo XD. I'm glad you hate Genesis, that means my plan is working lol. I Know what you're saying. I had plenty of friends whose girlfriends were complete bitches :/**

 **Thanks for reviewing KLD kitkat. I really appreciate it. Ok, on to the story guys! I'll see y'all at the end.**

* * *

Cassandra raised her hand quickly. It was first period, Chemistry. Havik had just asked the next question when Cassie immediately lifted her hand. Mileena was sitting next to her, in her assigned seat, texting on her phone.

"Just a minute, Miss Cage," He then faced Mileena. "Miss Kahn, cell phone away please."

"Right. Just let me do something real quick," She responded.

"Now." Havik ordered. Mileena let out a frustrated sigh. Clicking the power button, she shoved the device into her bag. "You may continue, Miss Cage," Havik finally said.

"The Lewis Dot Structure," Cassie said confidently.

"Correct!" Havik cheered. "Excellent job!"

"Nerd," Mileena muttered quietly, just enough for only Cassie to hear.

"What about you, Miss Kahn?" Mr. Havik smiled at her. "Would you go up and draw the Lewis Dot Stucture for Hydrogen?"

Mileena hesitated. But stood up anyway. Everyone's eyes were on her as she made her way to the board.

 _Finally_ , Cassie thought, _She's gonna look so stupid in front of the class._ Cassie smiled devilishly.

Mileena picked up a marker. She looked back at the class.

"Go on," Havik indicated towards the board. "It's easy, if you really think about it."

Mileena eyes went to a guy in the class. He had his notebook raised just enough for her to see the answer!

 _Dammit!_ Cassie mentally yelled.

Mileena drew the stucture happily and skipped back to her seat.

"Very good!" Havik cheered as he examined her answer.

First period went on with Mr. Havik asking questions about Lewis Dot Structures and making people go up to draw them. Throughout the period, Mileena sat confidently beside Cassie.

Second and third period lasted the same amount of time as first period. In gym, Coach Tsung made them do stretches the whole time. Genesis didn't bother Cassie that period. Good. Third period, ROTC, they just had to learn how to march and run in unison while Stryker sang cadence.

Fourth period went by a little longer. English class always seems to be longer than the other periods. Lunch was after the period so that would explain why the period took so damn long. Everybody was starving and was looking forward to food.

"Patience!" Mr. Fujin scolded. "Do your work!"

The class groaned as their stomachs growled for food.

"Four minutes 'til food time!" Jin whispered to Cassie.

"Thank the Elder Gods!"

"That also means you have four minutes to complete your assignment before it becomes homework," Fujin stated as he watched them from his desk. "D'Vorah!" Fukien yelled. Everyone faced the frightened insect. Her arm was extended to Scorpion's desk. She was giving him a piece of paper. "Are you passing notes?!"

"N-no, Mr. Fujin!" She stuttered nervously. "This one was h-helping him with his work." She lied.

"D'Vorah, this is English class! You will speak of yourself correctly!" He pointed to the board. "Go write ' _I_ was helping him with his work' twenty times." D'Vorah went over to the board, head down looking towards the floor. Embarrassed.

Cassie turned back around to see Scorpion open the note and began reading. After a while, he narrowed his eyes at the small paper. He crumbled the note and glared at D'Vorah's back. "D'Vorah! Tell him I'm never gonna listen to his bullshit!"

"D'Vorah, keep writing," Fujin demanded. "And Scorpion, go write 'I'm never _going to_ listen to his bullshit' Twenty times!"

Several people in the class laughed. "Fuck you guys," Scorpion growled as he headed for the board.

"Language!" Fujin yelled.

"But you just said 'Bullshit' not too long ago!" Scorpion scoffed.

"I'm the teacher," Mr. Fujin retorted.

 **~~~~After School Staff Meeting~~~~**

"Well, I feel we are off to a good start this year," Sindel smiled.

"How could you be so sure?" Kenshi asked. "You're in your office the entire day."

Sindel frowned. "As the secretary of this school, I have not encountered any reports of anything regarding the students from any of our staff."

Principle Kahn intervened. **"Why? Is there a problem you would like to share with us?"**

Kenshi shook his head. "Not at the moment." Maybe what his son suggested would help him.

"I have something!" Raiden immediately stated when Kenshi finished. Shao Kahn nodded for him to continue. "It is regarding your daughters, sir."

The principle narrowed his eyes at him. **"What have they done?"**

"I have caught them not following the dress code."

 **"Hmm. I will speak to them."** He faced Sindel. **"Remind me to have a talk with** **them."** Sindel nodded. **"Now, is there anything else that needs to be discussed before** **I head off?"** Everyone glanced at each other, shaking their heads. **"Good.** **Everyone is dismissed."** With that, he left with his wife, Sindel, towards their house.

Upon arriving, the two adults saw their daughter, Mileena, wondering around the house. The two watched her for a minute. She was moving things around and out of her way. Like she lost something.

"Is that the outfit Raiden spoke of?" Sindel asked. Mileena had on black, tight leather pants with a pink, belly-showing shirt that reveal much of her cleavage.

Shao Kahn scoffed. **"It's not as revealing, Raiden exaggerates too much."** He stepped out of his expensive vehicle and began walking to her, along with Sindel. **"Mileena, darling."** He called.

Frightened, Mileena quickly turned. But since she was frightened, she couldn't balance herself right and fell. Quickly picking herself up, she smiled at her father. "Yes, father?" She asked, dusting herself off.

 **"What are you doing?"**

"I'm looking for my sister." She stated as she took a quick glance around the area. "I can't find her."

 **"Oh um... Where did you last see Kitana?"** Shao Kahn asked.

Mileena shook her head. "Oh, not Kitana. I was looking for Genesis!"

 **"Oh."** He let a nervous laugh at forgetting about Genesis. Sindel glared at her husband. **"Well, carry on then, Mileena."** Mileena ran off.

Sindel followed her husband as he went inside. "I can't believe you forgot about her."

 **"I've never raised her so I do not see her as my daughter."**

"Yet, she helps you with your "business" by including the Black Dragon!"

Shao Kahn growled and spun around to face his wife. **"I didnt say she wasn't valuable to me!"** Sindel took a step back. He took a deep breath to calm himself. **"I** **just don't see her like I see Mileena."**

"And Kitana," Sindel added, eyes narrowed.

 **"Of course."**

"Sister!" Mileena called. "Where are you!" She took a couple of steps around the house. "Sister!" She called once again.

"Will you shut up!" Mileena looked up to see her other sister, Kitana. She had opened her window to yell at Mileena.

Mileena smiled. "Sister Kitana, could you help me find sister Genesis?"

"No."

"What? Why not?" Mileena asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Because I don't like you!" Suddenly, Kitana screamed as she was violently pulled inside her room. She faced her attacker. Genesis. "What is wrong with you?!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Genesis retorted. "You're such a bitch to her!"

"Oh, _I'm_ the bitch?!"

"Can't you see she has enough at school?" Genesis hissed.

"She has _you_ to 'protect' her. Look what you do to Cassie!" Kitana rolled her eyes. "And you say _I'm_ the bitch," She mumbled.

"That was her own fault." Genesis simply put. "But, she doesn't need her own sister picking on her as well!"

Kitana crossed her arms. "She's not my sister."

Genesis narrowed her eyes at the blue-clothed woman. "She has nobody, Kitana. She's alone," Genesis sat on the edge of Kitana's bed and gazed at the floor, "Just like I was..."

* * *

 **A/N: So, no bullying in this one either, guys. Sorry :'( I'm jk, that should be a good thing right? I hope so.**

 **So, I decided to have the story go into the point of view of the other characters (As you can see), so you guys can understand them a little bit more. Like Genesis. She's not someone you guys already know so I got to give you guys an idea of what she's about. And changing the story like that is going to be difficult. I hope you guys know that. The struggles that I have to face for you guys. Because it's not about me, it's about _US._ So _,_ I hopeyou guys liked the different point of view. If y'all would like to tell me how amazing I did with this chapter, y'all already know what to do (PM me or Review, preferably a Review XD) Remember, guys, reviews encourage me even more because that tells me I'm killing this story! I love you guy! Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review (Pretty please with a cherry on top) and I'll see y'all on the next chapter!**

 **Toodles!**


	5. Test Your Might

**A/N: Whadup Whadup! I'm back with another chapter! I didn't take that long guys. It was only two weeks and a half. *rubs neck nervously* Not that long, right? Come on, guys, give me a break. Where did we leave off at? Oh yes, I know! So last chapter was mainly about the bullies' side. How'd you guys like that? It was fun, admit it! Oh! I LOVE how I'm getting these notifications about getting followers and people that Follow and Favorite me and my story! I love you guys! Thanks y'all! You guys are amazing!**

 **I got some reviews to respond to, if you don't mind:**

 **KLD kitkat: Maybe, I should do that. Actually, this chapter should of been one but I never saw your review until I was almost finished with it :/ But I might in the future chapters. And lol you'll see. Kitana is the only sane person there XD Thanks, I was hoping you guys would laugh, I tried.**

 **RouletteDares: Thanks! Yeah, if Eron Black was the popular guy, y'all would expect that an it would be no fun.**

 **Thanks for reviewing you two! As always, I look forward to seeing what you guys think. I actually like reading you guys' reviews, it lets me see what you guys are thinking (Obviously) because I already know what's going to happen so I don't know how the chapter feel/make people feel. So, I like reviews! Keep them up, guys :) Now, on to the chapter!**

* * *

Genesis shut her locker after putting away her government book.

"Sup, babe," Came Rain's voice. Genesis giggled as he hugged her from behind and kissed the side of her neck.

"Move, Rain." Rain spun his head around to face the person. Genesis did so as well. Tremor was walking towards them. "I need to speak to Genesis."

Fully turning around in Rain's arms, Genesis smiled at him as she touched his cheek. "It's ok, Rain, it's just Black Dragon business." She then faced Tremor. "He's staying though."

Tremor nodded. "Why weren't you present yesterday?"

"I have Shao Kahn duty."

"What did he say?"

Genesis looked around. "We shouldn't speak of this publicly," She whispered.

"No Face and Tasia are looking out for any fool that dares to eavesdrop," He stated. "Now, tell me what he said."

Genesis narrowed her eyes and became serious. "How 'bout you worry about your own business and let me do my own, I don't need babysitting, Tremor," She hissed. "You're not Jarek, second in command doesn't fit you."

Tremor scoffed and went passed her as he walked away. He didn't dare to shove her shoulder though. Already knowing how she is, it's best not to do anything but walk away.

Rain watched as the earth-bender walked away. "What's up with him?"

"Ah, don't worry 'bout him," She said as she faced her boyfriend once again and smiled. "He's just jealous."

"Of us?"

Genesis pondered that for a second and then shrugged. "Maybe. But it's also a competition between him and I in the Black Dragon." She grabbed his hand and began leading him down the hall towards their next class.

Rain followed. "How so?" He asked, surprisingly intrigued.

The two had began to pass Cassie Cage. The blonde had turned away from her open locker to rummage through her backpack. She hadn't noticed Genesis passing by. Genesis, as she was passing by, purposely kicked her locker, shutting it closed.

"What the fu—" But, upon seeing that it was Genesis, Cassandra just sighed and turned back to her locker to, once again, put in the combination.

Not turning around to look at her work being completed, Genesis continued speaking to Rain. "Tremor feels his crystals are better than mine," she stated with an evil smile as she still thought about what she did to the blonde.

Rain raised an eyebrow. "Aren't yours unbreakable though?"

Genesis let out a small laugh. "Thanks, babe, but that's just a myth." She smiled. "Although mine are _nearly_ flawless, there still is something that can destroy it."

The Gym was filled. Everyone stood in lines that stretched across the entire room. Each were facing a pile of wooden boards that were neatly stacked upon two short pillars.

Genesis stood in between her best friend, Mileena, and her boyfriend, Rain. She had been watching Mileena count the number of wooden boards each of them had while she waited for Tsung's instructions.

"Mileena, what are you doing?" Rain's voice asked. Genesis looked over at Rain, whom had been watching Mileena as well.

Mileena was in the middle of counting his boards when he spoke. "I'm making sure there is no cheating between all of us," She stated as she bent down to count the remaining wood. Satisfied with the total number, she moved on to Tanya's pile. Tanya, already knowing all too well to ask, remained silent. After Tanya, she began to move towards Scorpion seductively, as he was watching her. "Hi, Scorpie," Mileena said when she was close to him. She then began to run her finger along his muscular arms. "Do you mind if I look at your wood?"

Sub Zero, who had been drinking from his water bottle, choked at her question. Genesis giggled and Rain tried to hide a laugh. Scorpion glanced at the immature three while he mentally smiled at the question himself. Although he wasn't one to talk about being immature, he knew how to control himself. He then faced Mileena. "Sure, go ahead," He said little chuckle in his voice.

"Alright, class," Coach Tsung finally announced. Mileena ran back to her spot beside Genesis before she missed anything. "This round of Test Your Might is about to begin." He stood at the very front of the class facing them with his own pile of boards. "Most of you already know how this works but for the new students I will explain." He clasped his hands together. "Now, you see the pile before you? Well, the objective of this exercise is—"

Genesis groaned and faced the others. Luckily for her, she was too far in the back for Tsung to hear her. "By the Elder Gods, he says the same thing every year! Like, isn't the name 'Test Your Might' self explanatory?"

Mileena sighed. "Tell me about it."

"With that being said, let's began the first round." His pile of boards were already snapped in half, most likely used as a demonstration. "Everyone get ready." He waited for them. "Began!"

The sound of wood splitting in half sounded throughout the whole Gym. Everybody had passed.

"Good!" Shang Tsung smiled. "The sound of success came from all of you!" The same bright light shined down on the broken pieces replacing them with a walnut carving. "Now, this round is a little more difficult," Tsung then proceeded to break his piece in half as a demonstration. "But, I'm pretty sure you will pass," He finished with a smile. "Now ready," He waited, once again, as they all went into position, "Began!"

Once again, snaps were heard across the room. But this time, a voice was heard.

"Ow!" Somebody yelled. All eyes were suddenly on him. He had only broke halfway into the carving when he stopped. His hand was bright red with small hints of blood showing from the pain he had experienced.

"Shun, you have failed this round," Tsung stated. He then faced everyone else. "The student that kills Shun first gets extra credit," He quickly yelled.

Shun's faced immediately expressed intense fear. Weapons were soon launched at him. One power had hit first. Shun was burned to a crisp before everyone else's weapons hit him. Shun fell to the floor, dead. The healing light soon came after and teleported him to a bench on the edge of the Gym.

"Scorpion! Only projectiles are allowed!" Shang Tsung crossed his arms in disappointment.

"But I got him though, didn't I?" Scorpion smiled smugly.

Tsung sighed but still wrote him down for extra credit. Someone entered the room.

"Excuse me, Shang," Guidance Counselor Kenshi stood by the doorway. "I need Cassandra Cage, please."

Tsung nodded. "Of course." He then faced the class. "Class, how do we excuse a student from this exercise?"

Cassie gulped, already knowing what was going to happen.

She was suddenly bombarded by many different kinds of weapons being thrown at her. She felt each and every piece of pain each weapon had to offer. She fell to the ground in agony. She now knew what Shaun felt.

When the healing light went away, she was now standing beside Mr. Takahashi. He smiled and led her out of the room into his office. He sat down, as did she, and sat there, for a good minute. They sat in silence. He seemed to be trying to find out how to say something to her.

"Now," He finally said. "Before I speak with you on why I brought you here, I would like to know: How are you, Miss Cage?"

Cassie hestitated, not really knowing what Mr. Takahashi was trying to say, but shrugged it off. "I'm fine. How are you?" She asked politely.

He smiled. "Doing just fine. But this isn't about me," He added. "Now, do you have anything to tell me?" He asked leaning in in his seat and giving her a look of 'And don't even lie to me.'

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, so yes, this one is shorter than the other ones. Maybe, I'm not sure. But, still. When I was writing, I felt like that was a good place to stop. Right? I'm already looking forward to writing the next chapters! I already have plans for what I'm gonna do. Y'all already know it's gonna be good.**

 **Yes, guys, we are now back to Cassie. I just had to make sure I had Genesis' part in there too so y'all can understand/see in her life. Some of you might think she had a little part, some of y'all are glad it's over. For those of you who wanted more, I'm sorry guys, I can't tell you everything about her. For those of you who are happy her part is over (For now...) I'm glad you're happy lol.**

 **As always, I appreciate you guys' reviews. Honestly, I do. They're fun to read and they make my day. My day goes by so much better when I get a notification that someone made a review. It puts a smile on my face for the rest of my day (and most likely the next day). It creeps out my friends (Most don't know I write) and they give me strange looks. *Sighs* if only they knew. Now that I think about it, I could be one of you guys' friend and y'all won't know. I won't either XD. But that's beside the point. Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review, guys. It helps me so much and gives me lots of encouragement! So go and do that (Please). Here, I'll give y'all a second... *One thousand one* Ok and if you guys have already Followed and Favorited, go ahead and give a Review (Please XD) for being loyal fans XD.**

 **I'll see y'all next chapter, guys**

 **Toodles!**


	6. A Small Sign Of Hope

**A/N: Hey, guys, I'm back with another chapter to this story you all love! It is exactly 12:00 right now, just in time for THANKSGIVING! So, I wanted to have this one out as a Thanksgiving surprise. No, this has nothing to do with Thanksgiving but I wanted to post it on Thanksgiving anyway. I'll try and make this Author's Note quick, I know you guys want to read the chapter already. But, I like talking to you guys so y'all are gonna have to deal with my words XD but I will make it shorter. So, I'm going to jump to reviews, if you don't mind.**

 **KLD kitkat : Lol I'm glad you liked that part! I was hoping you guys would! *Whispers* I'll probably have more of that in the future, don't tell anybody XD**

 **cherrybomb17 : Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I worry about these chapters sometimes.**

 **fjndnd : Thank you! I'm glad this story keeps you entertained! Well, I'm here to make you guys' day :)**

 **Thanks, guys, for you guys' AMAZING reviews! I really appreciate them! So far, they're telling me I'm doing a good job. They encourage me to write more because I know that I'm doing good with writing. Thanks guys, love y'all.**

* * *

Weeks went by with having to be called to Mr. Takahashi's office. They felt more like therapy sessions. He kept asking her about her day and if there was any teacher that was giving her a hard time. As much as she liked being called out from class, except when she was called out of Gym, it was strange that Mr. Takahashi was concerned about her. Yes, he was the Guidance Counselor but that didn't mean he had to be in her business.

Unless...he knows! Could it be that he knows that Cassie's having problems with Genesis? Shit. But how would he know? She hasn't told any staff about her problem because she didn't want to make it into a big deal. She also made sure not to talk in her head, already knowing Mr. Takahashi and his ability to read minds. The only people she told was...her friends. Takeda! Cassie was suddenly in panic. Did he tell his father?

 _Dammit, Takeda! Why? Now, things are gonna be much worse!_

Cassie sat still, zoned out. She had been staring at her paper for the last five minutes. It was English. Mr. Fujin hadn't noticed her blank face yet. Good. Jin wasn't there. He had been called out to another teacher's classroom.

As always, for the past few weeks, she waited for Mr. Takahashi to get her out of class. She wasn't absolutely sure at what time he'd come for her, his schedule is usually full so he'd pick her up whenever he felt. But it was usually during Gym, but he didn't show up that time. Obviously.

As if on cue, the classroom door opened and Mr. Takahashi stepped inside. Before making his way over to Fujin, he glanced back out the door and spoke to someone. Cassie couldn't see the person, they were out of her point of view behind the wall.

"Mr. Fujin," Kenshi greeted. "I have a new student, I was told you had received an email regarding him?"

Fujin nodded. "Yes, yes, I did. Bring him in please."

"Excellent!" Kenshi clasped his hands together. "Now, then— Oh, Cassandra!" He said when he noticed her. Cassie began to close her book and pack her things. "No no, I will not be speaking with you today, I have to do some arranging for the new student." He frowned. "My apologies, Miss Cage."

Cassie nodded, understanding.

"Cassie?" A very, very familiar voice asked. Cassie faced the doorway. In poked in the head of the shaded ninja, Noob Sabiot.

She had met Noob last year, before everything with Genesis happened. Noob was everybody's friend. There was not a single person in the school that didn't know who this guy was. If he ever found such a person, he'd go and change that. He always hung around with Cassie more than anybody else at school. After school though, was a different thing. He would always disappear with Scorpion and D'Vorah, to only the Elder Gods know where. Cassie loved his company. He was funny and made a joke out of everything. But, when he moved, everything went downhill.

After seeing it was really her, he walked inside the room.

"Noob?" Cassie was shocked. How in the world was he here? Did he just get here? When? Why? Why didn't he tell her?!

He stretched out his arms and spun in a full circle. "The one and only," He smugly responded. Cassie quickly ran and hugged him. Tears of joy filling her eyes. "Whoa! Looks like someone's glad to see me." He hugged her back. "It's good to see you too, Cass."

Lunch came after fourth period. Noob walked with her to the Lunch room. The entire way, he talked about his other school. He talked about how all there was, was fighting. When she asked if it was like this school, he shook his head.

"No, there is no order over there. There are no rules."

Cassie had a confused look. "Where's this at again?"

Before he could answer, something caught his attention. More like someone.

"BABY GIRRRRL!" He yelled as he ran off.

Cassie watched him run to Genesis, whom was across the Lunch room. When she noticed Noob, she put her hands in the way. But her pushed them away and gave her a huge hug. Cassie sighed and walked towards her own group's table. Jacqui, Takeda, and Jin were already there.

"Was that Noob?" Jacqui asked.

Cassie nodded.

"Didn't he move?" Takeda asked.

She once again nodded.

"He's back already?" Jin asked.

For the third time, she nodded.

The group chatted about Noob for a while. Cassie barely payed attention. She was too busy with her own thoughts. She had two things in her mind. One, why was Noob back so early and two, she needed to talk to Takeda.

"Takeda." He faced her. "What did you say to your dad?" She could see him gulp.

"Nothing."

The others became silent, curious about what was happening.

Cassie narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm gonna ask you again." She, surprisingly, managed to say calmly.

"Listen, Cassie, I—"

"Why the fuck did you tell him!" She exploded. "You've made everything diffi—"

"Cass!" Someone called. She spun around to see Noob over by where Genesis table was. He was motioning for her to go over there.

"Fuck that..." Cassie mumbled. She spun back around to Takeda. Before she could continue her yelling, a hand grabbed her arm. It was Noob's. He had walked over to get her. He began to lead her. "What are you doing?" Cassie asked, trying to pry her arm free. But his grip was firm.

"Come on." He continued.

"I'm not going over there!" She hissed.

"Why not?" He had a confused look.

"Because.."

They arrived at the table. Genesis, Sub Zero, Mileena, Kitana, and Liu Kang were there sitting down and talking to each other. But when Genesis noticed her, she glared at her, making the others turn to see.

"What is she doing here?" Genesis hissed.

Noob went over and sat next to her. "I brought her here."

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

He forced her to lay her head on his chest and began petting her soft, dark brown hair. "Shh," He hushed her. "It's ok, Genesis." He then kissed ther forehead, knowing that it'll annoy her. When she looked up at him to glare daggers, he proceeded to kiss her cheek.

"Eww!" Genesis pushed him away and began wiping her cheek with her hand. "Rain!" Rain had barely made his way over with Scorpion right behind. "Do something!" She told him.

Rain looked over to Noob.

Noob grinned when he saw the two. "What's up, my boys, I'm back!"

"Noob!" Rain screamed, "What's up!" The three did a handshake.

Genesis rolled her eyes and mumbled. "Boys..." Temporarily forgetting about Cassie.

"Cass!" Sub Zero called. "Sit over here." He patted the seat beside him.

Cassie looked back toward her own group. The three were talking, mainly Takeda. He was probably telling them what happened. Noob forced her into the seat between him and Sub Zero. Genesis and Mileena glared at her from the other side, but neither of them said anything.

The rest of the day didn't last long. Noob was in almost every one of her classes. Cassie was glad Noob was here. Maybe he'd understand her stuggle with Genesis. Or, at least, how to deal with her. Damn, Takeda. Now she has to deal with his father and try to avoid talking about it with him.

Cassie felt that if someone other than a student found out, they'd try to help her. But, she felt it'll only get worse if that happened. That if Genesis found out that she snitched or a staff found out and she gets in trouble, she'll come after Cassie. And who knows what she'll do. Cassandra felt it was better staying quiet about it, that it'll pass in time. She was oblivious to the fact that if she did get help or if she actually stood up for herself, she'll be left alone.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's that. I feel like I'm making these chapters too short. Or is that just me? Tell me, guys, if I need to write more. Like, I don't want it to be too short. You guys should tell me. Either in the Reviews or PM me, I need to know!**

 **Anyways, there's Chapter 6 of Outworld High. I hope you guys enjoyed. Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review [Please :)] You guys are amazing with these Reviews! Y'all tell me that I'm doing such a good job and that you guys liked the chapter and story. I appreciate that, guys! Thanks so much!**

 **As always, I'll see y'all next chapter! I luv you guys! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

 **Toodles!**


	7. Signs!

**A/N: O to the M to the G! I have updated! So sorry, guys, these past days/weeks have been SO hectic for me. I had family come over for Christmas and they stole my room. So, I really didn't have the quietness of my room to take the time and write. They were constantly trying to get me to do things with them too. Like go shopping (How could I say no) and playing Monopoly (I didn't win *Sad face*) But it was still fun. Ugh. It's been stressful though.**

 **But, anyway, I'm back! Let me clear up the reviews and I'll leave you to the chapter!**

 **Guest : Yes, I did ask for you guys' opinion and I'm thankful for yours. I thought I was making them too short so guess what? I made this one extra long for you guys! I hope this is enough, this was difficult already. Before, I used to make huge chapter but I don't know why I can't anymore. I'm glad you love the story! These chapters give headaches, you know.**

 **Crazy La : XD thanks for your opinion! I'm so glad you guys actually gave me what y'all think about chapter length. It was pretty quick too. Man, you guys really want longer chapters lol. I'm so glad you like my story, I try really hard.**

 **Polly Sephton : Thank you so much! I'm glad you're interested, I hope you like the other chapters as well!**

 **Briony : Thank you! I'm super glad you liked it! Here another chapter since you like this story so much! I hope I haven't lost you with taking forever to update. So sorry!**

 **Thank you, guys, for all your reviews! I loved them. I really do. I look forward to what you guys have to say about the chapters. It gives me a look inside y'all's heads and allows me to see what you guys think. (I'm not Shang Tsung or Quan Chi, I promise). I really appreciate them, you guys! Alright enough chitchat! I'll let y'all get to what you guys wanted.**

* * *

For the past ten minutes, Cassie had been trying to Focus on her worksheet but Mileena had been rummaging through her bag the _entire_ time. Cage had tried ignoring her but, being her partner, it was impossible. So we're trying to ignore her whines about how she can't find it. Mileena let out a frustrated yell. _What in the_ _Netherrealm was she Looking for?!_ Cassie glanced at her. Mileena didn't notice her and continued through her bag. On her desk was the math homework that was due that today. She hadn't even started the paper. No name or anything.

Mileena let out another frustrated sigh. "Dammit." She mumbled. "I'm never going to get my work done."

Cassie then knew what the girl was looking for. But, should she be nice to a bully like her? That was obviously a no. A part of her wanted to ignore her and act like she didn't know anything. Thats what Mileena gets for being mean to her, right? But then the Angel side told her to lend her a damn pencil.

Cassie mentally grumbled and quickly retrieved a pencil from her own bag. She watched Mileena and carefully slid the pencil over, across her desk.

Mileena's were soon on her hand. She looked up to meet Cassie. With a "Hymp," Mileena turned away, hair flipping in the process, and tapped some guy's shoulder, asking him for a pencil.

Cassie fumed. She should have listened to her devil side. That bitch! Cassie had offered. And what did Mileena do? Be a fucking brat!

Mileena picked Cassie's pencil off her desk and quickly placed it in front of Cassie. She then went to work on her three-page packet.

 _Whatever, bitch, have it your way._ Cassie crossed her arms and payed attention to Mr. Havik. Never again was she going to offer help! That was the last and only time.

Out of the corner of her eye, Cassie could see Mileena with her head in her hands, rubbing her temples. Cassie smirked. _This bitch is having problems with her math homework. Boohoo, Genesis is not here to help you, bitch!_

She continued to enjoy watching Mileena with her struggles. Almost wanting to laugh out loud at her. But quickly thought against it. After awhile, Cassie began to feel sorry for her. Why? She had no idea.

"Do you need help?" Cassie finally offered.

"Not from you." _Bitch_.

"You know, that assignment is worth a lot of points, righ?"

"I know!" Mileena hissed. She faced her work again. "Leave me alone." She mumbled.

Cassie sighed. "Hey, Mileena." Cassie tapped her shoulder. Mileena spun around with a glare. But then she saw what Cassie had in her hand. Cassie was offering to let her copy her homework.

Mileena was surprised. She looked at the packet. But, was she really going to accept something from _her_? But, She really needed this done though. But was she really going to take this from her? From Cassie?

Cassie put the paper closer to Mileena, still holding onto it. Mileena hesitated, but finally took it. "Thanks, Cage."

The day soon went byl. Mileena, surprisingly, didn't bother her or anything. Maybe helping her out was the right thing. Too finally be rid of her, or was she thinking too much ahead? Genesis had began to suspect something, she had been eyeing the two for the classes she had with them. To Cassie, the day was great. A bully-free day.

Cassie was about to round the corner, heading outside where she would meet her friends, when she heard arguing. Cassie stopped in her tracks and peaked around the corner. Genesis and Mileena stood there.

"Why didn't you just ask me?!" Genesis scolded her.

Mileena was against the wall, shrinking at Genesis' every word. "I...I don't know."

"You don't _know_?!" Cassie his enough to make sure they didn't see her.

"I wasn't thinking!" Mileena cried out.

Genesis narrowed her eyes at her. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Mileena, listen." She said. "You're the one that got me to start picking on Cage in the first place!" Her voice grew louder towards the end of her sentence.

"I know!" Mileena cried. "I'm sorry!"

Genesis scoffed. "You're _sorry_?! Genesis shook her head and looked at Mileena in a disgusted way. She then proceeded to leave. Leaving Mileena by herself in the hall. Mileena had her hands over her face. Most likely crying. Cassie didn't bother going up to her. It'll probably make things worse for her.

The next day, Mileena was sitting next to Cassie, in her assigned seat, while working on her Chemistry assignment. Cassie was having trouble on a problem but was hesitating on wether or not to ask Mileena for help. Mileena had already finished almost half of her own work. So, she obviously knew how to work the problems.

Cassie also wanted to ask Mr. Havik but he seemed busy trying to hang up Halloween decorations.

Finally, Cassie built up enough courage to just ask her. "Hey, Mileena." Mileena slowly faced her, almost as if she was deciding on wether or not to listen to her. "Do you know how to do number five?"

Mileena hesitated. "Yeah...you convert moles to liters." She answered. "One mole is equal to twenty-two point four liters." She slowly said.

"Really?" Cassie worked out the problem. It worked. Cassie faced the pink-clothed woman and smiled. "Thanks." She faced her work again.

"Hey," Mileena called, less than five seconds later. "Do you know the answer to three?" Cassie told her what she got. Mileena wrote it down and said a thank you as well.

After that, the two actually began to work as partners. Asking each other on how to solve the problem and what the answer was. Cassie had began to temporarily forget that Mileena and Genesis bullied her. The were talking to each other like they knew each other for years. The two finally got to a problem that neither of them knew.

Mileena reread the question out loud. "I don't understand." She told Cassie.

Cassie nodded. "I don't wanna ask Mr. Havik either, he seems busy."

"Who cares what he's doing, he'll listen to me." Mileena quickly raised her hand. Being the daughter of the principle, Mileena knew no teacher will ignore her. "Mr. Havik!" She called. "We need help!"

Havik quickly came over and explained to the two what they had to do. When he left, Mileena let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, well, that was easy."

Cassie chuckled. "Yeah, I can't believe we didn't think of it."

The two laughed together. Just like friends would laugh. Cassie smiled. This was the first time she actually spoke with Mileena. She began to wonder. Maybe she could be friends with Mileena. There was indeed a sign of hope.

Just then, the guy sitting in front of the two, spun around to face them. "So." He started. "You guys friends now?"

Cassie held her breath and shut her eyes. Mileena eyed the guy then glanced at Cassie. Suddenly, she stood up and left the room.

"Wait!" Cassie ran after her. She, out of nowhere, gained enough courage to actually confront her about their problem. She needed to fix this. Now.

When Cassie went out to talk to Mileena, the bell rang. She could see Mileena quickly walking away. Cassie continued after her. But, then, the hallway was soon filled with students that Cassie couldn't find her anymore.

XXX

Cassie stood in front of her locker, putting away her previous class' book. Mileena had been skipping first period for several days now, and Cassie wasn't able to speak with her at all in her other classes because of Genesis. Cassie wasn't about to go up to her her with Genesis around. So, the only class Cassie had with her and no Genesis, was Chem. And that's the class Mileena has been skipping. Cassie shook her head. She was never going to clear this stuff out.

"Cass!" Cassie was hugged. She looked up to see Noob.

"Hey, Noob." Cassie mumbled.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Noob firmly held her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. His pale dead-looking eyes scanning her face. "Tell me what's wrong." He seriously said. "Who's picking on you?"

 _Did he know?!_

"I'm not getting picked on." She lied. "It's just that—"

The click-clack of heels caught their attention. Down the hall, was Kitana. She was approaching the two. Kitana waved her hand to dismiss Noob. Surprisingly, Noob left Cassie's side and went down the hall to, the Elder Gods knows where.

"Cassandra." Kitana began. "How have you been?"

It was an odd question coming from Kitana. Especially when she just told Noob to leave. And he listened! Cassie rarely spoke to her. She was the sister to Mileena and Genesis so Cassie felt uneasy around her. But, Kitana has saved her from Genesis before so she Cassie somewhat owes her.

"Good...I guess."

"Good!" Kitana smiled. "Now, Genesis, Mileena, and I are throwing a Halloween Party." Cassie was silent, allowing her to continue. "Annnd, I'm inviting _you_!"

Cassie raised an eyebrow. " _Me_? Why _me_?"

"Because you're cool." Kitana smiled. Before Cassie could respond, Kitana pulled out an orange glitter invitation and handed it to her. "The rest of your group is already coming, make sure you're dressed." With that, she walked away, leaving Cassie with the invitation. Cassie couldn't help but feel uneasy about this whole party thing. It was odd...

XXX

Genesis stood on her tippy toes trying to reach the top of the window to hang orange and black metallic strips. She had on heels but still couldn't reach. How big did Shao Kahn like his windows to be?! She chose to do the windows, but, she didn't know that it was going to be this difficult. Genesis yelped as she was suddenly lifted off the ground. Looking down, she saw Rain was lifting her by her waist with his two hands. Genesis giggled and continued to do the decorations. Rain soon set her down when she had finished. She quickly spun around in his arms and kissed him. It was meant to be a quick little kiss but Rain was obviously too intoxicating. Genesis wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her in his arms. Enjoying her company as well.

"Can you guys not!" Kitana yelled. She had just walked in.

Rain chuckled as Genesis smiled at her sister. "What, Kitana? You jealous?" Genesis teased.

Kitana rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Mileena laughed. "Kitana's jelly!" She yelled from outside.

"Shut up, Mileena!" Kitana yelled back.

"Why are you always mean to me!" Mileena whined from outside.

Before Kitana could answer, Genesis gave her a look that said, 'Don't even think about it.'

Kitana sighed. "Are you almost done, Mileena. I need you to climb a tree and hang some more decorations." When she heard an ok from Mileena, Kitana faced Rain and Genesis. "Rain, can you stop kissing my sister and make yourself useful?"

Rain shook his head and let out a small laugh. "I like how you three call each other sister but none of you are actually related. Except...well, Mileena and Kitana."

Genesis laughed. "Right?"

But Kitana frowned, taking what he said a little too far. "Well, I mean, Genesis and I were raised together until she somehow disappeared around the age of four or five."

Rain raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Genesis nodded. "Yup, I don't have those memories. Kitana just told me about them."

Rain sighed. "You guys' family is weird. So glad I'm not related."

"Our father does like you though." Kitana stated. "He probably sees you as a son-like figure."

Rain quickly shook his head. "No! I like dating Genesis. So, if I'm like a brother to her, that'll be weird." He gorgeously grinned at his girlfriend.

Genesis giggled. "Tell me about it, I wouldn't fuc—"

Suddenly, Mileena busted through the front door, carrying multiple shopping bags. "I'm so excited for this party!" She shrieked. "It's gonna be so fun! Everyone's gonna be in costumes!"

Genesis narrowed her eyes at her. "Yeah, it also gives us time to relax from a couple of problems." Genesis said, reminding Mileena on what she did wrong.

Mileena ignored her, setting the bags on the table. "O-M-G! Look at the costumes I bought!"

* * *

 **A/N: Annnnnd there you go! An extra long chapter for you guys! I hope y'all enjoyed it. I know y'all already know how to tell me you guys liked it. But for those of you who have no idea, I'll tell you. At the end of there words, there gonna be a box. A huge box. All you have to do is type what you thought about this story and submit it! And there you go. You've made me happy with a review! Go on and join in on the fun that everyone else that makes a review is having!**

 **I really do appreciate the reviews, guys. They mean A LOT! I'm glad you guys enjoy this story as much as I do!**

 **I'll leave y'all alone for now, I'm pretty sure you guys are busy so I'll see you guys next chapter!**

 **Toodles!**


	8. Halloween Party pt 1

**A/N: Alright! Story time! It's so glad to be back, guys, y'all have no idea what I've been going through. School can be a real pain in the ass. But, at last, I've been given free time! Thank the lord! So sorry about being late, guys. But I've finally written this c** **hapter and I would say, this turned out very nicely. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did while writing it. This chapter will be split into two parts. Yeah, it's that good. Let's move on to the reviews, shall we?**

 **KLD kitkat : Lol yes, Genesis and her nosy self had to get into the way :D As for Cassie and Mileena, it was weird writing that part for me. I'm so used to them being mean that I had a little trouble with that.**

 **Crazy La : Thanks doll and yes, I was hoping you guys would like their mini friendship :D Genesis' meanness will be explained, I promise!**

 **Thanks, you two, for reviewing. It means so much! You guys make me laugh. I loved how you guys enjoyed the previous chapter, and I'm pretty sure you'll like this one as well. As always, happy reading!**

* * *

Cassie spun around from looking in the mirror to face Jacqui. "How do I look?" Cassie asked, sarcasm smiling into her "cheerful" words. She didn't like her outfit. It was too tight on her. She also didn't feel like it fit with her own personality.

"I love it!" Jacqui squealed. "I told you Harley Quinn was a good idea, she looks nice on you!"

Cassie rolled her eyes but faced the mirror again, fixing her colored-tip extensions. That was another thing. Cassie had to have long hair. So, she had to put on extensions and dye the tips blue and red. She felt like she was doing too much work for just _one_ night. _When else am I going to use this shit?!_

As if her best friend read her mind, Jacqui said, "You have to look good in front of popular people, Cass." Jacqui put on her fairy wings as she spoke. "Those kind of people judge. Harley Quinn is perfect for fitting in, there's nothing stupid about her."

Cassie sighed. "Let's hope you're right."

XXX

The four finally arrived at Kitana's house thirty minutes later. Tons upon tons of people were already there. _Did Kitana invite the whole school?_ The four haven't even stepped inside and there was already billions of people in the yard.

Kitana opened the door. "Oh hey! You guys made it!" Kitana shrieked. She was oddly a little too excited. "Cassie, I love the look, looks great on you!" She faced Jacqui. "You make a beautiful fairy!" She then proceeded to comment on Takeda's pirate costume and Jin's Indiana Jones costume.

Cassie stepped inside and observed the scenery. Billions of Halloween decorations covered the walls. Flashing lights were everywhere. People were dancing, talking, screaming. Everyone was dressed so amazingly. Many of the girls wore slutty, exposing outfits. There were few that actually covered themselves. Was this how Halloween parties were supposed to be like? With almost exposed girls? Cassie continued judging. How ironic of her. Everywhere, there was flirtatious girls and shirtless—Cassie gawked. The guys were in hot, sexy, chest-revealing costumes. Hot Damn!

"There's drinks on the kitchen, if you want." Kitana informed them, yelling over the loud music. "I can get you guys some!" She asked, more like suggested.

Cassie shook her head. Her extensions slapping her in the face. "It's ok, we can get them!" She yelled over the music.

Kitana nodded. "Ok, well have fun! Jade's walking around if you need anything!" She yelled back before she walked away, disappearing in the crowd.

Cassie spun around to face her group. "I'll go get-" She paused as she faced them. Takeda was already dancing with a group of girls. Jacqui was also dancing, she didn't seem to mind. And Jin was nowhere to be found. Cassie sighed. "I'm just gonna be over here, getting you guys' drinks." She muttered to herself. "Punch? Ok, got it."

After about five minutes of shooting, Cassie entered the kitchen. There were a couple of people in there. Not too crowded. She finally found the punch bowl and began serving punch into four cups using the skeleton ladle. She began thinking. _Wow, they already ditched me._ She thought. She sighed. _Maybe they're just trying to get me to have fun._ Cassie shut her eyes and took a deep breath. _Why am I such a fucking buzz-kill?_

Just then, a hand was firmly placed on her shoulder. "Excuse me." Cassie looked to see Rain. This man was shirtless, exposing his very detailed and muscular torso. Cassie took a step back and he reached the column of cups beside her. His arm alone caught attention. It was very well defined. Not overly but nothing less. Perfection. _No_ _wonder he's with Genesis._ Rain began pouring punch into the two cups he picked. "Having fun, um..." He was asking for her name.

Cassie snapped out of her thoughts. "Cassie." She said, finishing his sentence.. "And yes, I'm having fun. Thanks for asking." She smiled.

Rain's eyes widened. "I never would of thought this was you." He laughed. He then went back to his natural self. "You look very nice," He smiled politely.

Cassie rubbed her neck nervously. "Thanks. Um, you look nice as well." Why was she still standing there?! She already poured punch into each cup, she didn't need to be there! But she couldn't look away from this gorgeous man! Hell, if she was caught speaking with him, there would totally be no hope of getting rid of Genesis.

Rain looked down at himself. "Thanks. I tried. Werewolves are not as simple to do." He pointed to his neck. There was a spiked dog collar. A leash was attached and it was tightly and sexily wrapped along one of his arms. "Genesis suggested I wore this. Said it will be a nice addition." He rolled his eyes but gorgeously smiled, exposing his wolf fangs underneath. "Well, I better be off." He pat her shoulder. "Have fun." With that he walk off. Most likely heading to his girlfriend.

Cassie took a deep breath and returned to where the other were still dancing. She gave them all their drinks.

Jacqui smiled at Cassie. "Thanks. Oh and Noob's looking for you!" She stated.

Cassie gave a questioning look but nodded. When she spun around, she almost ran into said person.

Noob stopped her before she ran into him, hands on her shoulders. "Hey, Cass!" He yelled over the music. "Nice costume!" Cassie looked up at him. He, himself, wore a Darth Vader costume. Like his usual self, he was dressed in black. The only thing different was his mask and cape. Cassie said her thanks and complimented him on his own costume. "Thanks!" He said. "Oh, Kitana looking for you. She sent me to bring you to her." Cassie nodded and followed Noob.

They soon reached the living room where Kitana was. "Cassand-" She began.

"What the hell?" Genesis said immediately getting up. "Who invited her?!"

Kitana faced her sister, getting up as well. "I did. If she leaves, I leave."

Genesis glared at her sister. But, soon sat back down beside her boyfriend. "Fine." She looked at Cassie. "Sit the fuck down before I change my mind." Cassie did as she was told. She sat down between Noob and Scorpion, who was dressed as Freddy Krueger. Next to Scorpion was someone dressed as Jason. He took his mask off and placed it on top of his head to reveal Sub Zero.

"Hey, Cassie." He smiled.

Cassie smiled as well. "Hey, Sub Zero! I like how you and Scorpion are matching."

Scorpion growled. "We didn't plan this." He then faced Sub Zero. "Why are you always my rival!"

"Like you said, we didn't plan this." Sub Zero mocked.

Scorpion scoffed. "Whatever."

Mileena showed up with Halloween decorated cookies and cupcakes. "There you go, guys!" She noticed Cassie and froze.

Kitana noticed this and smirked, patting the seat next to her. "Come, Mileena, sit down. I saved you a spot."

Mileena hesitated. "Um...you know...I-I think I left something on." She quickly ran away.

Kitana laughed. "Oh, she's silly." She said to Cassie. "I'll go get her." She walked off, leaving Cassie by herself with the others. With Genesis.

Cassie took the time to look at costumes. Genesis was wearing this really tight devil outfit. It was a one-piece red, leather, tight outfit that made a V at the top exposing much of her cleavage and exposed her legs. Perfect for her perfect body. She had elbow-high matching gloves along with thigh-high red boots. Her devil tail was sexily wrapped around her right thigh. She also wore devil horns and carried the small triton. To top her outfit, she had on a smokey eyeshadow with pitch black eyeliner along with dark red lipstick. Her unnaturally green eyes concealed by red-orange contacts.

Genesis was speaking to Rain when she noticed that Cassie was looking at her. "Never really got a good look at me before, have you?" Genesis smirked. She pulled on Rain's leash and gave him a kiss.

"Excuse me?"

Genesis shifted herself where she was looking straight at Cassie. "I mean you never really got to know me before I started messing with you."

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"Why what?" Genesis' eyes narrowed as she already knew what she was asking.

"Why did you start picking on me?" When Cassie meant that it was about time to ask, she didn't really plan on asking Genesis. She was going to ask Mileena. Mileena seems to be the more calm out of the two... and less thirsty for a fight. But here she was, asking Genesis. Cassie could feel the other's eyes shifting between her and Genesis. Rain, whom was in Cassie's line of sight, but his lip nervously as the two women glared at each other. Cassie eased a little. "I just want to know..."

XXX

Kitana quietly followed Mileena upstairs. There was a slam as Mileena went into her room. Kitana smirked as she continued up the stairs towards her clone's room. Kitana carefully placed her ear on the door, while also making sure she didn't break her halo. Her outfit was almost similar to Genesis', even though she was supposed to be the complete opposite. She a short dress instead of a one-piece top. But she had the same gloves and boots but white instead of red. And instead of a little pitchfork, Kitana had a harp.

There was pacing behind the door. Mileena was obviously disturbed by Cassie's appearance. She then heard a window open. Kitana smiled. Everything is going the exact way she wanted it to.

Before making her way downstairs, she passed by her room and dropped her harp in. "Hello, everyone, I'm back!" She smiled.

"Took you long enough." Genesis stated.

"Hey! I couldn't find Mileena." Kitana said placing a hand on her hip. She sat down next to her. "Wait..." She began to look around quickly. She stood up and looked at where she sat. She then shoved Genesis forward and looked behind her.

Genesis pushed her away. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I can't find it." Kitana began looking around again.

"Find what?!"

"My harp!"

Genesis roughly yanked her down to sit and sighed rolling her eyes. "Who cares!"

"I do!" Kitana glared. "Wait! I know where I left it!"

"Thank the gods." Genesis mumbled.

"Cassandra, dear." Cassie faced her. "Could you get my harp from outside please? You'll see it when you step outside." Kitana smiled.

Cassie nodded. As long as she gets a break from Genesis, she'll do anything! All Genesis said when Cassie asked her the question was to ask Mileena.

XXX

When Cassie left, Genesis spun around towards Kitana. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Kitana flinched but remained calm. The others were silent, watching the two sisters carefully.

Genesis growled at Kitana not responding. "Why did you invite her?" She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"I can invite whoever I want." Kitana casually responded. She crossed her arms. "We all agreed."

Genesis scoffed. "But isn't it common sense, Kitana?! To not invite the person we pick on?!"

Kitana immediately faced her. "You mean the person only _you_ pick on?" Genesis was silent but was, very noticeably, glaring daggers at her sister. So Kitana continued. "She only did one thing!"

"One thing that Mileena is tired of!"

Kitana scoffed. "Then what gives _you_ the right to punish her?" Kitana challenged.

Before Genesis had the chance to spit something back, Rain interrupted. "Ladies, I suggest—"

"Shut it, Rain!" The two woman yelled in unison. Rain shrunk in his seat.

XXX

Cassie stepped outside. Immediately shivering from the chill of October. Why was she out here? Kitana can find her own shit, the Elder Gods gave her legs for a reason! Cassie didn't owe her this much! Cassie huffed as she stepped down the small steps and began to search around the place for Kitana's angel harp. Cassie eyed the small patch of woods behind the Kahn's house. Well, she hoped it was a small patch.

As she drew nearer and nearer to the woods, she noticed a familiar short-haired woman. She was sitting on the truck of a cut-down tree, in the light of the moon, staring off deeper into the forest. She hadn't noticed Cassie yet, her back was facing Cassie. Cassie bit her lip. She never had the chance to talk to her about their problem. And yet, here she was. Sitting, waiting for Cassie to just casually approach her. But Cassie began deciding against it. Maybe she shouldn't go talk to her. She just wanted to forget about it now that Mileena was right _there_. Cassie could hear her heart beating so loudly that she wondered if Mileena could hear it. Cassie shut her eyes and thought about just going back inside and telling Kitana that her harp was nowhere to be found. Was she afraid to approach Mileena? Hell yes! Cassie was afraid of approaching _all_ the sisters! Even Kitana. But, deep inside, Cassie knew she had to stop this. Stop this from getting too far.

Cassie took a deep breath and began approaching the woman.

Mileena seemed to have heard her. She spun around, sais appearing in hand. "Leave me be-" Mileena paused her warning as she looked upon Cassie. She hesitated. "What do you want?" She said, trying put off as fearsome. But she obviously failed. Her voice shook as she spoke. Then, Cassie began to wonder: Was Mileena only tough when she was around Genesis?

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun duuun! That's the end of part one, part two will most likely have her confronting Mileena— No shit, Cherry -.- Lol I hope you guys enjoyed. I can't say much but I'm already writing the next chapter as you read this. Yes, I'm super excited about the next chapter!**

 **As always, I like to hear what you guys have to say about the chapter. I love reading about your thoughts as you read this chapter. Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review. You guys have been amazing so far on that in the past chapter. I look forward to your thoughts! **

**I love you, guys! Kisses and I'll see you guys next chapter!**

 **Toodles!**


	9. Halloween Part pt 2

**A/N: Dang! Writing this chapter took forever! Writing gives headaches, guys. But, I'm back, again, with another amazing chapter to the amazing story you guys love! For those of you who haven't noticed (Not like you guys are able to see my face or anything lol) but I'm really happy/excited/in a good mood. I don't know why. I'm weird right now. Usually, I'm never in a happy mood. But, maybe it's because I really liked this chapter. Also, the word count is longer for this chapter, so that tells you that this is gonna be a good one.**

 **Anyway, I'm gonna stop talking now. Let's get to the reviews and then to the story.**

 **Crazy La : I'm super excited that you're super excited for this chapter XD Thank you, those costumes were very difficult to come up with. I wanted each to match their personalities. But I did cheat and ask for help lol. And yeah, it is one hell of a party, especially in this chapter! Thanks and you'll find out about Mileena VERY VERY soon :)**

 **KLD kitkat : Thank you, kitkat! Yes, everybody seems to want to see that already. But am I going to give it to you guys right now? Hehehe**

 **Alright, I have one last announcement. Well not really an announcement but a shout out. I would love to thank KLD kitkat. I think I forgot to give her a shout out in the previous chapter so I'm doing it in this one. If I did do it in the last chapter, then oh well, I guess you get two shout outs, kitkat. But I would like to give her a shout out because she's been helping me this entire time AND most recently, she helped me think of the Halloween costumes for some of the characters. Thanks, kitkat, you're amazing.**

 **Now that all the announcements are out of the way, we can get to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cassie took a deep breath. "Mileena, you and I need to talk."

Mileena immediately jumped up from her seat. "There is nothing I need to say!"

"Yes, there is!" Cassie retorted. "You and you're sister have been picking on me, and I need to know why!"

Mileena went to move towards the house but Cassie blocked her way. "Move aside, Cage," Mileena hissed.

"Not until you tell me."

"You're going to regret this," Mileena growled.

Cassie smirked. "I'll take my chances."

Mileena immediately threw a punch towards her. But Cassie dodged it and caught her arm, restraining it behind her back. Almost as if trying to arrest her. Mileena, with her free arm, elbowed Cassie in the nose. Cassie's hands quickly left Mileena and went to her nose.

Mileena stepped back to a distance. "I warned you, Cage." She was carefully watching the blonde. Just in case she wasn't giving up.

Cassie wiped her nose with the back of her palm. Blood. "Dammit, Mileena!"

Mileena pulled out her two pink sais. "Let me go and you won't get even more hurt." Cassie only shook her head, refusing.

The blonde quickly sidestepped. Mileena's pink tailed sai making a whizzing sound as it passed her. When Cassie spun back around to Mileena, she immediately caught ahold of the woman's advancing arm. Mileena had her hand opened, her sharp nails pointing toward the blonde. She was going to slash at her.

Cassie kicked Mileena to a distance. "Stop it, Mileena! Why must violence occur?!"

Mileena's only response was to launch herself at Cassie with a battle cry. Mileena's second sai's only goal to drive itself into the blonde's flesh.

Cassie immediately executed a quick backflip. Knocking the sai out of Mileena's hand. Along with throwing Mileena off course. Mileena ungracefully landed on her back.

"Give up!" Cassie advised her.

"Never!" Mileena quickly stood and ran at Cassie again.

Cassie went back into a fighting stance. But instead of Mileena hitting her, she fell into the ground. Now, Cassie has only seen Mileena fight once, so this was still very new to her. Suddenly, Cassie was kicked multiple times in the back, sending her flying. She skidded across the ground.

Cassie groaned. Her face hurt. Well, no shit. This woman was powerful! But, Cassie couldn't give up. No, this was her only chance. She wasn't going to fuck this up.

Cassandra picked herself back up. Groaning as she did so. She could hear Mileena snicker as she watched her struggle. Cassie spun around to face the woman. Mileena was spinning a new set of sais through her fingers. She seemed to have grown much more confidence since when Cassie found her outside not too long ago.

"Just tell me, dammit!" Cassie yelled.

"No."

"Fuck you."

Cassie abruptly ran at Mileena and tackled her. Taking her by surprise. Mileena yelped. The two wrestled each other on the ground. Cassie was on top with Mileena below her. Mileena tried to throw punches but Cassie merely blocked them. Finally, Cassie pinned her arms a over her head. "Just fucking tell me and I'll let you go."

Mileena hissed. "Get off me."

"First tell me." Cassie told. "I won our little fight. Have honor and tell me."

Mileena sighed. Knowing her defeat. She nodded and Cassie got off.

Mileena sat up. "Genesis is only messing with you because you messed with me." She finally said. "She's just defending me."

Cassie was silent. Mileena was as well. She had her head down, fiddling with her sais. Cassie processed the information for a moment. Thinking this through. Finally, after awhile of silence, Cassie finally said, "What did I do?" She looked straight into Mileena's abnormal eyes. "What did I ever do to you?"

Mileena narrowed her eyes. "You guys make fun of me!" Her voice grew louder with every word. "I used to hear you and your group making fun of me when you think I can't hear!"

"Me? I've never-"

"You make fun of my teeth! My eyes! Anything!" Mileena cried. "You guys think you are so perfect 'til the point where you feel you can make fun of people who are not!" She exploded into tears. "You always compare me to Kitana!"

Cassie eyes suddenly widened. She _did_ make fun of Mileena. Her and her group. Only one time. But, in that one time, Mileena ran out of the room crying...

 ** _XXXFlashbackXXX_**

Cassie sat in the cafeteria beside her best friend, Jacqui, along with the rest of her friends. Which consisted of Takeda, and Kung Jin. Cassie and Jacqui were making small talk before their attention was caught by Takeda and Jin.

"Watch watch!" Takeda exclaimed. Jin did as he was told. This sparked curiousity within the two girls. So, Cassie and Jacqui did the same. They looked to where the boys were looking at.

On the other side of the room was the popular table. Mileena sat beside one other person. A female in a body hugging, black outfit. And now that Cassie thought about it, that person was Genesis. The other people had not arrived yet. They were most likely still in the lunch line.

Mileena was just sitting there. Occasionally, she would glance at Genesis. Cassie couldn't tell if Mileena was talking to Genesis because of her pink veil masking her mouth.

"Is it true that Mileena has some sort of dental issues?" Jacqui asked to anyone who listened. She, too, couldn't see if Mileena was speaking.

"Sh!" Jin rudely hushed.

Jacqui scowled. "Excuse me?!"

"Jacqui," Takeda began. "You're about to see in a little bit." Jacqui crossed her arms but nodded anyway and continued watching.

Mileena was picking at her spaghetti with her fork. Her food was completely untouched. None of her noodles or meatballs missing. Genesis had noticed Mileena and began to say something.

"What's she saying?!" Jacqui asked, shaking Takeda.

Takeda held on to the table to keep from falling over. "Woah, woah, woah! Alright, calm down!" He let out a laugh. "She's telling Mileena to eat. But in a demanding way." He added.

"Oh."

It seemed like Mileena glanced over to them for a second but then back to Genesis. Mileena shook her head and the look of her eyes showed that she was pleading.

"'I said now.'" Takeda said Genesis' words. But then he came to a point where he didn't know what she was saying.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I didn't catch the last part." He said. "But she motioned over to us."

Cassie thought for a moment but disregarded it anyway.

"She's pulling down her mask!" Jin exclaimed.

Mileena did just that. Pulling down her mask so she can eat. Exposing her unnatural set of razor teeth. Yes, she had lips but the sides of her mouth, where her cheeks were supposed to be, were missing. Exposing her teeth underneath. The skin lining the hole in her cheeks was raw and hideous.

"DUDE!" Jin shrieked.

"What in the Netherrealm?!" Jacqui was also shocked.

So was Cassie. She had only heard rumors about Mileena's dental issues. But has never actually seen it with her eyes. Her sharp, aged looking, razor, shark-like teeth.

Jacqui spun around towards her best friend. "What the fuck is wrong with her mouth?!" Cassie shrugged.

Takeda turned to face her as well. "What do you think, Cass?" She was the only one in the group who didn't say anything.

Cassie was still speechless. In the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Mileena looking at her. But it could be her eyes playing with her. The Cafeteria had also begun to get silent as people quieted to see what was the problem. Some even gasped as they saw Mileena. After a couple of seconds, she said, "I guess the good genes from Kitana weren't shared with her."

With that, the four saw Mileena quickly stand up and shove her tray of food away. She headed toward the exit. Her mask had returned to her face and her eyes were beginning to water. Genesis, whom was sitting right next to her, jumped in her seat. She was surprised by Mileena's sudden action. She turned and opened her mouth to yell at her, but quickly shut it upon see her run away. Out of the lunch room. Genesis had a concerned look on her face as she, too, stood up and left the room. Most likely heading toward Mileena's location.

 ** _XXX End of Flashback XXX_**

Cassie's hands were placed over her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Mileena!" Cassie cried. "I didn't know–I just..."

"You just what?" Mileena hissed. Her eyes narrowed.

Cassie put her face in her hands. "I'm just so sorry. It's just that everyone was saying stuff about you and..." Cassie shook her head. "I'm sorry. I really am. I feel so bad."

"I see." Cassie lifted her head. Mileena was watching her. "It's ok. I forgive you." Mileena said the unbelievable.

"You...do?"

"Yes."

Cassie was confused. "How can you forgive me so easily?"

"I just wanted to hear you say those words..."

"So...you're not going to attack me anymore?"

"No. I understand that you were most likely pressured into saying something rude about me." Mileena casually said. "But you might want to still watch out for my sister."

"Genesis." Cassie said. More to herself than Mileena. Mileena nodded.

Just then Cassie's phone made a ding sound. That annoying sound meant that she had a text message. Why didn't she change that radiant sound? She had no idea, it just stuck with her. During school, when one phone sounded, everybody would pull out their phones because nobody knew who's phone it was coming from.

Cassie and Mileena pulled out their phones, simultaneously. Mileena shook her head, saying it wasn't her phone. But Cassie was already reading.

 _Cassie, where the hell are you?! It's late and you have school tomorrow! —Mom_

Cassie immediately started messaging back. She wasn't about to deal with her mom screaming at her for not texting her back as soon as she got the message. Moms are something else. One minute passes, they think you died.

 _I'm at a party, mom._ —Cassie

 _Who the hell let you go to a party?!_ —Mom

 _Dad._

 _Um no! Get back home! —Mom._

Cassie let out a frustrated sigh _._ Great she just started getting information from Mileena and now she has to leave?! Something always has to come up to ruin her streak.

"What's wrong?" Mileena asked.

"I have to get home." Cassie told her. "My mom's not very happy that I didn't ask for her permission."

"Are you serious?!" Mileena asked. "You just left?"

"No, my dad let me come." Cassie shrugged. "But, I got to get going."

Mileena nodded, completely understanding the situation. She got up and dusted herself off. "Ok. Um, I'll see you tomorrow at school then!" She then offered her hand to Cassie.

Cassie gave a small smile and took her hand. Grabbing on as Mikeena helped her up and off the ground until Cassie was standing. "Uh...yeah." It felt weird to say the next words, but Cassie said, "I'll see you tomorrow too."

Cassie walked back into the house from the same way she had came out. She and Mileena had agreed that they'd go in separately. To avoid any suspicion from Genesis or anybody else that would tell Genesis. Mileena had informed her that Genesis had people. People that owed her favors. And when Genesis needed someone to do something she couldn't do, which wasn't as often, she'd pay them a small visit. When Cassie asked how Genesis had favors over them, Mileena only shook her head and said, "Not now."

Cassie passed the kitchen. She was heading for the huge living room to find her friends. Mainly Takeda so he could drive her home. The Kahn's house wasn't too far from her own, but it was late. Too late for her to be walking alone. Unfortuately, as she passed the kitchen, Kitana was in there. She had been serving punch into plastic cups when she noticed Cassie.

"Cassandra!" Kitana called. Loud music still played to the point where they still had to yell to one another. But not too loud enough where one had to be right next to the another's ear to be able to converse. "You're back!"

Cassie had worn a smile as she entered the house. Very suspicious if other's saw. But she couldn't help it! She was finally going to get rid of all this bullying being directed to her. Mileena had already forgiven her and it seemed like the woman wanted to be friends. But, now, there was Genesis. Cassie had no idea what to do. But she figured since Mileena was the one who made her sister bully Cassie, that Mileena would soon stop it as well. Well, hopefully.

Cassie's smile faded when she heard her voice. She had forgot about Kitana's angel harp. She was so busy with getting answers from Mileena that she had forgotten to continue searching for the item. Cassie slowly spun around. Kitana was coming right to her. "I couldn't find your harp outside, I'm sorry."

Kitana waved it away. Dismissing it so easily. "It's fine. But where are you going?" She seemed a little too interested in what Cassie was doing at the moment. Earlier, she was very concerned about her harp that she made Cassie go outside to look for it. But now she just threw it away, like it was nothing? Very strange considering what Cassie went through outside with Mileena. All because of some costume toy. Not that she was complaining of course. But those hits from their small fight were very painful at the moment.

"I'm leaving." Cassie told her. She felt a lump in her throat that barely allowed her to speak. She was very obvious at the moment. It was hard to contain what just happened outside. Hopefully Kitana wouldn't notice.

"Oh, would you like a ride?" Kitana, very kindly, offered. She didn't even seem to notice Cassie's nervousness at all. Cassie seemed very nervous on the outside as the inside but Kitana somehow didn't notice.

Cassie shook her head. "Oh, no, it's alright. I don't want to be a burden. My friends will drive me." She went to turn away to began walking to the living room but Kitana quickly caught up with her and stepped into her path.

"It's no burden, Cassandra." Kitana assured her. She placed her hand to her chest, referring to herself, "I would love to chat with you—even if it's for a short period of time."

Cassie shook her head and kindly said, "Me as well. But I've really got to go home."

"Oh! I would love to meet the most famous Johnny Cage!" Kitana shrieked.

Cassie sighed. She knew there was no way she'd get around Kitana. This woman was persistent. It was her way or the highway. She'd heard a lot about Kitana. Mainly from Jacqui. Her popularity wouldn't exist if it was not for her attitude. Or her beauty.

The two headed for the garage. But Cassie had insisted that she'd tell Takeda before they left. He was a little too ok with it. So was Jacqui. But when Cassie spoke to them, she could smell the alcohol in their system. Great. So, in other words, Cassie was stuck with Kitana for the next hour. She wanted to help them get home. She couldn't leave them like that. She wanted to stay and drive _them_ home. Cassie didn't drink anything while she stayed, so she'd have to be the driver. Kitana had informed her that she's drive them home. But that didn't change how Cassie felt about leaving them.

Kitana got into the driver's seat of her 2005 Volkswagen Convertable Beetle. It was a cute car for a teenage girl. Cassie had always envied the Kahn's. They got everything they wanted, anytime they'd ask. The daughters were spoiled rich bitches. All they had to do was show their doggy eyes to their father and he would give them what they asked.

"Oh shit, I forgot my keys," Kitana laughed at herself. Instead of getting up, she pulled out her phone, pressed a few buttons, and put the phone to her ear. After about two rings, someone answered on the other line. "Baraka, could you please fetch me my keys. I think I left them in the kitchen. I'm in the garage, I'll be waiting for you." With that she hung up. "He'll be here in a moment," Kitana informed Cassie as she put her phone away. Yup, definately spoiled. Instead of getting things herself, she called her servant.

A few short minutes later, someone dressed as a shark appeared and handed Kitana her keys. It was Baraka! "Thank you, Baraka!" Kitana smiled. Baraka nodded and went back inside. Kitana opened the garage and began driving out and on the street.

They were silent for a little while. "That was an interesting costume for Baraka," Cassie broke the silence.

"Oh, yes. I didn't know anything else to dress him as." Kitana laughed.

"You picked his outfit?"

"Yes, he was refusing to participate."

They laughed for a short amount of time. But soon, they went back to silence. Kitana seemed like she was very focused on driving so it wasn't awkward to her. But, Cassie on the other hand, was very uncomfortable. Her mind wasn't occupied like Kitana's.

"So, what does your father do?" Cassie asked, once again, breaking the silence. She wanted to know what their father did. She'd never heard anything about him. Her mother rarely talked about him so that told her that he was currently not under the Special Forces attention. Either that or her mother was too obsessed with Black Dragon that she didn't care about anything else. It was one of the two.

"...he does business." Kitana told her. It was clear that Kitana didn't want to talk about her father. Cassie understood. Fathers were an odd thing to bring up as a conversation starter.

Cassie tried something else. "How did Mileena get her whole face, you know, messed up?" Cassie asked, her hand pointing to her mouth. Cassie thought she saw the corner of Kitana's mouth tug up for a slight second at the question. But, Cassie could be just seeing things.

"Oh, uh, she..." Kitana began. "She went crazy and began sharpening her teeth. I think she watched too much of the Joker and shark week."

Cassie nodded. That was...odd. Mileena wanted to be a shark so she cut herself like the Joker.

"So, which street is it?" Kitana quickly threw Cassie out of the Mileena subject. Cassie pointed left and the left again toward her house. Both of her parents' cars were there. _Great. Guess who's getting in trouble._

"You coming?" Cassie asked as she stepped out of Kitana's car.

"Sure!" Kitana stepped out as well.

Cassie went and rang the doorbell with Kitana behind her. Her father opened the door and let the two in. He gave a confused look when he saw Kitana but dismissed it.

"You're mother's angry that you went."

As if on cue, Sonya stepped out of the kitchen. A huge orange candy bowl was in her hand. When she saw it was Cassie, she exploded. "Cassie! Why did you leave?!"

"Mom, dad let me," Cassie said stepping back a little as her mother stomped over to her.

"It's fine, Mrs. Cage." Kitana stepped forward. Sonya was surprised, she hadn't notice Kitana at all. "She's not hurt or anything. I made sure nothing bad happened to her."

"Oh..." Sonya was still shocked that she didn't notice her. "I'm sorry you had to hear me yell, I just..."

"No need, I understand."

Sonya's mood quickly changed to a more cheerful one. "Would you like something to eat, Kitana?" She went over to the kitchen. "I ordered pizza."

"Oh, I'm fi-"

"We insist," Johnny spoke. "As thanks for bringing Cassie home." Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Ok, sure!" Kitana finally said.

The four sat down at the dinning table and served themselves some pizza. Sonya would constantly be getting up when she heard a doorbell. Picking up the candy bowl, she would greet the late Trick-or-treaters. Eventually, she asked where Cassie's group was and Cassie would tell her that they wanted to stay at the party. Cassie remembered when she approached her group, they were still dancing, laughing, and still having fun. She hoped they wouldn't be mad at her that she left. But, overall, everyone was enjoying themselves and having fun at the moment.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, chapters finished! Or aw chapter's finished. I don't know which one to say...**

 **I gave you guys an extra long one today because of my good mood. Actually, it's longer because I got to into the chapter where I let myself go on than normal. But I might just start doing that all the time. Do you guys think this is a suitable length or do you guys think it's too long? Tell me what y'all think. I really want you guys' opinions because I have no idea what you guys are thinking when y'all read these chapters. Last time I asked for your opinions and you guys were amazing! You told me what y'all thought of the length and it helped me size it. So, I'm asking you: Could y'all tell me what you guys think of this chapter so I can know if I'm doing this right or not? So I can know that I'm pleasing my readers. That would help me a lot.**

 **Alright, guys. There's chapter...9 I think. I lost count already lol. Remember to _Follow_ , _Favorite_ , and _Review_! Each and every one of those things, gives me a boost of confidence. It really does. You guys might hear that a lot but it's true. All writer want is to know that they're doing good and how the readers feel about their stories. I'm very thankful for those of you who have or still are reviewing. Also to you guys that have already Favorited and Followed! I am a random updated so following is very smart of you. Thanks, guys, y'all are the best! **

**I love you guys, I'm thankful, and y'all are awesome! Bye guys, I'll see you guys next chapter!**

 **Toodles and Kisses!**


	10. The Very Next Day

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! I'm so happy to see you guys again! I'm back with another chapter of this amazing story you guys have learned to love 3**

 **I don't know why, but I'm in a really REALLY good mood today. I don't know, I'm weird like that. Anyway, I don't want to take up too much of your time so I'll just move on to the reviews, yah?**

 **KLD kitkat: Lol most of you have been waiting for this since the very beginning XD After about, what, 9 chapters, I finally have it to you guys LOL.**

 **Pelicann: Thanks, I try with this story :D and, Gosh, Genesis has been the hardest to do. I tried to make her not so bitchy in the beginning and tried to make her super bitchy to this point. Ugh, she gets pretty hard to write sometimes, even though she's my own self in a certain perspective lol. And I had fun with the Gym class XD I can tell you guys liked it as well. Sorry I took too long! I've been super super super busy with life :/**

 **Cherrybomb: Thanks, doll! Haven't heard from you in a while! I missed you reviewing just like you missed my story XD**

 **Thanks, guys, for reviewing! You guys are amazing. I'm going to stop talking now and let you guys read the chapter. It's a pretty long chapter.**

* * *

Usually, Cassie was always the first to arrive to Mr. Havik's classroom. She didn't know why, everyone must move like snails because Cassie took her time between each class. She wasn't in any hurry to get to class. Fuck school. But whatever. She wasn't complaining though, she got to be in peace for a minute.

This time was different though. Instead of the class being empty, except for Havik, Mileena was there. Very surprising since Mileena always wanted to skip class. Usually she did. But, she seemed to suddenly have a change of view right now. Mileena had been sitting at her assigned seat and was just tapping away at her phone. When she noticed Cassie, Mileena jumped out of her seat and launched herself at the blonde, pulling her into a tight hug.

Cassie smiled and returned the hug, which surprised her as well. "Hey, Mileena! Why are you here so early?"

"I just wanted to see what you do here." Mileena stated. She looked around. "But, there's really nothing interesting so I went to my phone." Cassie nodded.

Students began to pile into the room. The students went to their assigned seats, ready to get the period over with. Cassie and Mileena did the same. Cassie inwardly smiled. She was not used to Mileena being like this. It sorta creepy her out but at the same time, she was thankful she wasn't being used as a punching bag.

Mr. Havik started off by giving each student in the front a stack of packets. "Take one and pass it back." He said.

"What's this packet for?" Mileena asked Havik as the student in front of her and Cassie handed them theirs.

"Good question, Mileena," Mr. Havik complimented her. "This is a lab packet. Tomorrow will be the lab so today, you must fill out the Pre-lab questions." Havik grinned. "The first team to complete the questions gets seven bonus points on the upcoming test."

Everyone got to work immediately. They were all racing for those bonus points. Cassie and Mileena shared a look of 'You do half and I'll do the other half.' That was their strategy. While everybody else spoke to each other and worked together on the same projects, Cassie and Mileena split them. To speed up their time to get done. When one didn't understand the question, then they would work together on that certain problem.

The period went by quick. All that working really got the attention off the clock. At the end, Cassie and Mileena did win. Each got seven bonus points! Any kind of bonus was helpful to Cassie. She hated tests. Who doesn't?

Cassie was now walking with her best friend, Jacqui. She was heading for the next period. Which was Gym. During the way down to the first floor, Cassie and Jacqui shared their predictions on what they were going to do that day in Gym.

"You think we'll have another match?"

"Nah, it's Test Your Might Tuesday," Jacqui stated. "We'll probably smash boards again."

The two entered the Gym to find everyone already there. By far, Test Your Might Tuesdays was the best day for Cassie. Even though it caused injuries, Cassie still felt it was fun. Cassie and Jacqui went over and stood behind a set of wooden boards and patiently waited until class started.

Coach Tsung finally came into the Gym. "Good, all of you are here." He clasped his hands together. "Let's start today's lesson, shall we?" Everyone cheered. "Everyone seems excited today... Can anyone tell me the reason?"

"Test Your Might Tuesday!" Someone yelled from the back. It was followed by everyone else cheering for a second time.

Coach laughed. "Very good. I love all the excitement." He stated. "For today, I am going to be walking around and watching you all instead of demonstrating—I'm quite sure you all know the rules." Some students whickedly laughed as some pulled out their set of weapons for brutally destroying someone who would fail. "However," Tsung stated. "There will be no penalty for failure today. This exercise is only for practice." Everyone groaned as if he just took the fun out of the lesson. He most likely did.

Snaps were starting to sound around the classroom as soon as Shang Tsung allowed the day to begin. Everyone has seemed so excited for Test Your Might. Even if the consequence for failure was a whole new level of horror and agony.

Rain slightly jumped as Genesis, whom was standing right next to him, harshly broke her wooden board in two. After Rain broke his own, very easily and much more calm than she, he faced his girlfriend. Concern written all over his features. He wasn't dorning his mask at the moment, so his expressions were exposed. It was casually tuck in the elastic waistband of his loose pants, waiting to be worn.

"You alright, Gen?" He asked. He had been worried about her since the time Cassie came to her Halloween Party. She'd been silent ever since, much unlike her usual self.

"I'm fine." She snapped another board. It didn't take much effort to break the slab but Genesis still harshly slammed her hand on it.

Rain sighed. When a woman said those words, it meant she had the opposite feeling. Rain learned that knowledge all to well from his... experience with women in the past. Many women to be specific.

Rain left his station and moved closer to her, hugging her from behind, his hands wrapping around her waist and crossing her stomach. "Tell me, my love." He ordered, but very lovingly. He didn't wish to get snapped at the moment by Genesis in her current mood.

But, his embrace wasn't accepted; it ended with her lightly pushing him away, back to his own spot. "Don't worry about it." She put, grabbing, yet, another block of wood.

But, Rain wasn't about to give up so easily. He quickly returned to hold her, yet again, and pressed his lips to her ear. "But, I want to know..." He slowly began kissing her jaw, slowly moving to her neck, placing small kisses during the way.

Genesis breath hitched in her throat as she felt his ghostly kisses. But, soon, gave into his small act of love by tilting her head to the side, giving him more access to the rest of her neck. Rain smiled against her neck as she seemed to be enjoying this small act of heaven. He had learned all too well on what a woman's weaknesses were. His hands remained around her waist. He didn't wish to get into any kind of trouble from a teacher walking by. Genesis' hand reached back and gripped Rain silky hair, gently pressing Rain further into her neck. Rain knew she wanted him to continue so he began to tease her. He started to nip at her jaw and neck. Genesis whimpered, not painfully, at his touch. Her eyes were shut and Rain could feel her pulse rapidly beating. She obviously didn't care that she was in class. The two were farthest to the back but that didn't stop some onlookers.

When Genesis seemed to truely be enjoying Rain at the moment, that was when Rain abruptly spun her around and stopped with his kisses. He became serious out of a sudden. "Are you going to tell me now?"

Genesis gaped. But, after a moment, she spoke. "Are you going to continue?" She retorted, raising an eyebrow and a smirk plastered of her face.

Rain winked at her, all while giving her his devilishly handsome grin.

Genesis beamed. "Ok, I'll tell you!" She said, rather excited about his response to her question. "Well, first off, I'm still not conversing with Cassie, like always. But, the most important one is that I'm not speaking with Mileena as well."

"Why not?"

"She's been hiding something from me." Genesis told him. "I can just feel it."

"What makes you feel that way?"

"I don't know... but I feel she's not telling me something that's _very_ important."

Rain nodded, understanding. "Have you spoken to her at all?"

"No." Genesis scoffed. "She should come to _me_ if she wishes for me to start speaking with her again."

"Love, that's selfish." Rain stated. "But, I like it." He said, giving her another wink.

Genesis giggled. But, then, immediately returned back to being serious. "I feel it's about Cassie."

Rain rolled his eyes. "You always feel everything is about Cassie."

Genesis glanced around. Most likely looking for said person. "Because, everywhere trouble occurs, she's always nearby." She whispered. Rain let out a laugh. Genesis glared at him. "What's so funny?" She hissed.

Rain chuckled. "You two are very much alike."

Genesis narrowed her eyes. "How so?" She gave him a warning tone, for him to choose his next words _very_ carefully.

Rain sighed, a laugh slightly making an appearance. He switched his language to the Edenian language, his and Genesis' native tongue. "I have overheard her, a couple of times actually, saying the exact same thing you are speaking at this moment." A couple of glances were sent their way. Most likely curious about the almost nonexistent language.

"Rain! Genesis!" Tsung's voice called from the other side of the Gym. The two spun around to face him. The Coach was walking towards them. Upon seeing this, Rain immediately brought his hands away from Genesis, no longer holding her anymore. "Are you two done with your boards?" Coach Tsung asked.

Rain froze. He hadn't finished yet. The most he did was break one board. A hand was placed on his arm. It was Genesis. She nodded to him before facing Coach.

"Yes, sir." She told him.

Rain stole a glance at his boards. And Genesis was right. To his surprise, all his boards were cleanly snapped in half.

"Very well." Tsung said. He began to walk away. "Help the other students with their boards."

As he left, Rain smiled down at Genesis. "I love you..."

Genesis winked. "You're welcome."

"Oh, and Genesis," Tsung's voice was heard. The woman glanced his way. He was at a distance from the two. "Only use your abilities if I allow it."

Rain felt Genesis stiffen against him. With that, Coach Tsung casually walked away.

Genesis faced Rain. "How did he know?!"

Rain laughed at her reaction. "That was a clean cut. Nothing but your ability could do that."

"Genesis and Rain," Tsung called again. "Start walking around and offering help."

Genesis grabbed ahold of Rain's hand, entangling her fingers with his. The two went around, watching other people and helping them, giving them advice and such.

Cassie stared at the walnut carving. How in the realm was she supposed to break this? Last time, when they had a Test Your Might Day, she only broke it due to luck. But, even then, she had injured herself until the point of slightly cutting herself. She, basically, was forced to break the walnut carving. Shun, the boy whom had failed to do so, had been brutally killed by the class. Even if he was healed—Cassie was a witness to the pain experienced from all the damage the weapons can create.

"Jacqui, how am I supposed to break this a second ti—"

The sound of the walnut slowly cracking erupted from Cassie's carving, had silenced her. Cassie spun back to her chunk to see Genesis walking past her. But, what caught Cassie's attention, was the woman's fingertips. They were completely covered with the clear substance that made up Genesis' ability, stopping to a point passed her actual nail, creating tiger-like claws.

Cassie looked between Genesis, and then her clawed-up walnut carving, and back to Genesis, then back to her walnut carving.

"Ok..." Jacqui began. "I believe you now. She is a bitch."

Cassie scowled. But said nothing for another long minute. "How can she do that?" Cassie finally asked after the long minute of silence finally passed.

"Do what?" Cassie looked at her best friend as if she were stupid. "Ohh... the carving?"

"Yes! How in the Netherrealm did she scratch it like that?!" She pointed to the walnut carving. "It looks like a fucking tiger just scratched the hell out of it!"

"It's obvious." Jacqui began. "Her power. Duh!"

Cassie growled. "Jacqui, I swear to the Elder Gods that—"

"Ok, Ok!" Jacqui laughed. "I'm just messing with you." She snickered a little more before speaking. "Genesis has the ability to minipulate diamond." She informed her best friend. "I wish I had her power, you'd have money all the time..."

Jacqui continued to rabble on. But, Cassie no longer was paying attention. Her eyes had travelled to follow Genesis as she was walking away. Geneis walked all the way across the room all the way to where her friends were. Bringing a hand up, Genesis touched Rain's cheek, diamond fading away before the touch, and planted a quick kiss on his lips before whispering something into his ear.

"Cassie Cage!" Coach Tsung called.

"Here!" Cassie returned her attention to her surrounding as she lifted her hand, looking towards Coach Tsung.

"Counselor Takahashi is here for you." He said. And just as he said, Takeda's father was waiting by the big Gym double doors.

"Come on, Cassandra," Mr. Takahashi told her. "We've got much to talk about."

He led her outside the Gym, heading to the usual place they go. His office. For a while now, he's been trying to figure out what was wrong with Cassie ever since Takeda, his son, had approached him with said problem. To Kenshi's contentment, Cassie still hasn't figured out that it was his son whom had snitched. He was the Guidance Counselor, after all, so it _is_ his job to get into other's business.

"This way," He told her. He held the door that led to the main office open for her. Cassie went ahead. As she went in, she almost ran into Mrs. Sindel.

Sindel took a step back before she bumped into Cassie. "Sorry, honey. Almost ran into you there."

"Oh, it's alright." Cassie smiled.

Sindel did the same. "Where are you headed, Hun?" But, when upon seeing Kenshi enter the place, she nodded. "Oh, you're with Kenshi." She smiled. "Well, have a nice day." She said with a wave as she walked away. Kenshi waved back at her and continued leading Cassie to his office.

"Oh, wait, Sindel," Kenshi called. She spun around on her heels. "Is the student I asked you to call on their way?" He asked.

"Oh, yes!" She cheerfully told him.

Kenshi nodded. "Thank you."

Mr. Takahashi opened the door to his office and followed Cassie inside.

"Now," He began as he sat down behind his desk. "Are you doing well?"

Cassie nodded. She was a little more comfortable than before, the first time she was in here. "Yeah, I'm fine. Classes are boring as always, Gym is painful, and Math is hard."

Kenshi nodded, understanding. "Why is Gym painful?" He asked, oblivious to the fact that they were talking about Gym.

"I always seem to get injured whenever we do Test Your Might." Cassie paused. She wanted to mention how a certain someone also causes her pains sometimes. But, she knew all to well that Takeda's father was a telepath, just like his son. She glanced back to Mr. Takahashi. And speaking of reading minds, it seemed like he was doing just that...

"Hello, Mr. Takahashi," Cassie nervously tried to get his attention instead of it being in her mind.

"You're hiding something." Was all he said. Cassie held her breath. "But, no need to hide it; I know just what it is already."

Cassie's heart skipped a beat.

"Um... I have no idea what you're t-talking about." She began to stutter. She didn't want to get an adult involved. She felt it'll only make her situation worse. That she'd get treated worse for snitching.

"Oh, but, you do." He smiled.

Just at that moment, there was a knock at the door. Cassie let out a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding.

"Come in," He told. He then faced Cassie. "Good, she's here. Just in time."

Cassie's heart began to rapidly pump in her chest. She was surprised he hadn't heard it yet. Or could he?

The door nob slowly turned and the woman stepped in. And to Cassie's relief, the woman that entered was Mileena.

 _Oh, thank the Elder Gods._

Mileena's tiger-like eyes glanced at Cassie before resting on Kenshi's blindfold. "You wished to see me, Mr. Takahashi?" She asked. She then noticed what she had just said. She gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry! I meant you wanted to... um... you called me." She did a nervous laugh.

Kenshi let out a small chuckle. "It's quite alright." He said. "Please, sit down in the seat beside Miss Cage." He motioned to the empty seat. Mileena nodded and did as told. "Now," He began. "Do any of you have anything to say before I begin?" The two girls glanced at each other before shaking their heads, no. "Alright, now, after much investigation, I have come to the conclusion that you, Mileena, are harassing Miss Cage here."

Mileena immediately shook her head. "Sir, I can explain!" Kenshi nodded for her to continue, very interested in what she had to say. She continued, "At first, yes, I was picking on her—But, not anymore. We have a friendship now." She glanced at Cassie and smiled. Whom returned the smile.

"Is this true, Miss Cage?"

"It is," Cassie answered. "Mileena and I are cool now."

Mr. Takahashi was silent as he 'glanced' between the both of them. "Then tell me," he said, his attention landing on Cassie's. "Why is your pulse still elevated?"

Cassie began to panic. _He knows!_ She thought to herself. She couldn't help it. She knew he could read her thoughts but the silence and occasional questioning was _killing_ her!

"Cassie, I think we should just tell him." Came Mileena's voice, after a while of painful silence.

Cassie faced her, eyes wide. "Are you serious?"

"Tell me what?" Mr. Takahashi asked, very intrigued in the conversation happening in front of him.

But, the two girls ignored him. Cassie was shocked at how Mileena was going to snitch. Mileena was just paying attention to Cassie, trying to convince her to tell.

Mileena nodded. "He's going to find out anyway." She was strangely calmer than Cassie.

Mr. Takahashi was smiling. He knew something was bothering Cassie. He had figured it was Mileena but, it obviously wasn't. He wanted to know what it was so much. His plan was unfolding. He was basically forcing them to tell. They knew he was a telepath, and it was either tell him or he reads it from them.

"You would snitch on—" Cassie began.

Mileena shrugged. "I have to." She then faced Kenshi. "Mr. Takahashi, Cassie—"

"Mileena, no!"

But, the pink-clothed woman continued. "—has been dying over the fact that," She paused as she quickly glanced at Cassie. The blonde had her legs curled up to her chest and her hands clamped around her mouth with eyes wide open, watching Mileena. She continued, "She has a _huge_ crush on some guy..." Cassie gave her a confused look but Mileena slightly kicked her feet, knowing all too well Kenshi could not see. "And since you're friends with her parents, she didn't want to tell you because you'll tell."

Mr. Takahashi was silent. That was not, at all, what he expected to hear. He had expected to hear something about bullying or something... more important. Something that excused most of her actions that Takeda has told him about. Not, some high school crush.

"Oh, I..." He didn't know what to say. Him, the _Guidance_ Counselor, had no clue. "I did not expect that." He spoke his mind.

Cassie glanced at Mileena. "Um... yeah... me either. But, that's all that's wrong with me." She figured she had to play along due to Mileena giving her a look. "I didn't want to tell you because it's stupid."

Kenshi shook his head. "No, it's fine." He paused. "Who is this student that you have your eyes on, if I may ask?"

 _You may not_ , Cassie thought.

"Yeah, Cassie" Mileena began. "Who do you like?"

Cassie scowled. But, she had to answer this stupid question, or Kenshi would suspect something. Cassie thought and thought, but couldn't come up with anyone. Out of all the gorgeously handsome guys, she couldn't think of one to just say so the both of them could leave her alone. Who could she say? Scorpion, Rain, Sub Zero; there were so many. But, those many had girlfriends already. But, that could also help her as well. But, it could also doom her. Rain was Genesis', Mileena flirted with Scorpion so he was out, and Sub Zero was just mysterious. It also needed to be someone she knew. Her first thought, for some unknown reason, was Jin. Most likely because he was her friend because Takeda was Jacqui's, and that would be weird if she liked her best friend's boyfriend. But, the problem with Jin was that everyone knew he was gay. Dammit! She would rather Jin shoot her with one of his arrows than have to answer this question.

"Cassie." Mr. Takahashi's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Huh? Arrow!" She blurted out. Cassie was still lost in her own world.

"What?" Mileena was confused.

"You're interested in... Erron?" Mr. Takahashi obviously misunderstood. But, Cassie didn't notice.

Cassie wanted to leave already. "Sure..." She'd rather be in Gym than here, getting splinters from the walnut carving.

"Erron Black?" Kenshi asked.

Cassie blinked. "Wait, what?" What did she get herself into!

"I see..." Mr. Takahashi said. "Well, your secret is safe with me." He smiled.

"Wait, I don't like—" Cassie began but was interrupted.

Mileena had stood up and grabbed Cassie by the arm. "Alright, well, we'll be going now, Mr. Takahashi!" She then led Cassie out of the office and around the corner towards the Gym, before he had a chance to protest.

Once, far enough from the office, Cassie yanked her arm out of Mileena's grasp. "What the hell, Mileena?!" Mileena blinked. "Why did you make me say that?!"

Mileena, then, smiled. "I couldn't just snitch on my sister. I also did you a favor. If Genesis found out that we told, she'll have both of our heads mounted on her wall before we'd even know it."

"So, you'd rather have people believe that I'm in love with some kind?!"

Mileena snickered. "Not just _any_ guy." She said. "But, _Errom Black._ "

Cassie blinked. She then crossed her arms. "I don't even know who he is."

"Oh, I'll show you a picture of him." Mileena cheerfully said, reaching into her bag to rummage around and look for her cell phone.

Cassie snapped. "Stop it, Mileena. Let's just go back."

Mileena frowned. "But, I don't wanna go back."

"Let's go," Cassie growled.

"No!" Mileena crossed her arms like a child. "How about we go and hang out somewhere?" She optioned.

"Like... skip class?" Cassie was not very fond of skipping. She had perfect grades and perfect attendance, she wasn't about to fuck that up. Plus, she'd get into trouble and have to deal with her parents at the end.

"Duh."

"Uh... I don't know." She said. She didn't want to disappoint Mileena either—she _just_ became friends with her.

Mileena grabbed Cassie's arms and slightly pulled her towards the exit. "Come on," She whined. "It'll be fun!"

Cassie glanced around to see if any teacher or student wan watching them. Nobody was in the halls to save her from this peer pressure. "Ok, fine." She gave in. "But, if we get caught, it's on you to get us out."

Mileena quickly nodded. Her father was the principal so she most likely got away with everything. Hopefully, they wouldn't be caught sneaking out by Raiden or any of the other teachers.

* * *

 **A/N: Annnd that was Chapter 10! I hope you guys liked it :) And so sorry about the long wait. I've been so busy with life lately that I haven't got the time to right at all. And also I had a bad case of writer's block when I did have the time. But I hope you guys liked it.**

 **Remember to _Follow_ , _Favorite_ , and _Review_! Thank you guys who did reviews. Y'all are amazing! **

**I love you, guys!**

 **Toodles!**


	11. Fun Fun fun

**A/N: I'm back! Ok, so I have a couple of things to say. First off, for those of you who read my other Mortal Kombat story, I will update. I've been having writer's block on just that specific story. I don't know, I just can't seem to get it right. But, I will update.**

 **Second. I have finals ALL this week so I'm not going to be able to write at all. So, I apologize in advance for my longness on updating the next chapter.**

 **Third, have you guys seen the cover photo?! I finally did one. I've been meaning for a long time but I've never gotten to it. It's not what I've been wanting to do but it's something.**

 **Fourth, the reviews. . . I LOVE THEM! Thanks you guys so much! Five reviews!? FIVE! For only one chapter. Dang, that made me so happy! I love you guys.**

 **Ok, I'm going to answe these reviews now and not waste more of your time :D**

 ** _Pelicann_ : I'm glad you're enjoying it! And ugh I know how you feel. I have a little brother who is in 3rd grade and he's annoying. He wants me to play games with him EVER time I want to relax. It's really annoying having to be stuck with them lol. And yes, I try with those two's relationship. Trust me, it was such a pain. Lol yes, Erron Black! I already see this going super downhill for Cassie. I would too if I was Kenshi lol.**

 ** _Scoobyfogle3_ : Lol yes, she indeed has. Mileena is starting to be a bad influence, right? Thank you!**

 ** _KLD kitkat_ : Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I try lol XD.**

 ** _Crazy La_ : Hello, Crazy La XD and it's ok, I understand :) Thank you so much, that's sweet! And for your ideas, I've been thinking that too. I really want this story to focus on Cassie and her bullies but yeah I think I can add some just-for-fun chapters. You'll see more of Erron Black in the future for sure. **

**_RavingSwarm_ : Thanks, I try lol. These chapters get harder and harder. **

**Omg. . . You guys are amazing! Thanks, guys, for reviewing. You guys are too amazing :D Totally made my day. I'll stop talking now so you guys can read. I'll see you at the end!**

* * *

"Mileena, I don't think we should be doing this." Cassie was already having second thoughts and they haven't even left the campus yet. Mileena was currently walking along the metal fence, shaking each section now and then. Cassie felt as if she was making too much noise. Any of the security guards could easily come around and spot them. There really wasn't a place to hide if that situation ever happened. So, basically, they were screwed.

"Oh, hush, Cassie," Mileena continued with what she was doing. Every now and then, she would roughly shake each section.

"What the hell are you doing anyway?!" Cassie whispered.

"I'm trying to find..." One of the fence section suddenly caved in during Mileena's last shove. With a scream, Mileena was sent forward, falling on the tilted section. One side of it was completely detached from the rest of the fence. Mileena was pulled up with the help of Cassie. "Got it!" She said a little too loud.

"Mileena! Sh!" Cassie glanced around, nervously. There was no security guard in sight.

The woman laughed nervously. "Sorry, already forgot we were ditching."

"Can we not use the word 'ditching' or 'skipping'?"

Mileena rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever you say."

The two squeezed through the opening, making sure not to cut themselves with the jagged areas. Mileena had informed Cassie that she and Genesis would always use this route to sneak out. It was Genesis' idea to cut the fence in that specific way to make it look as if normal when closed. And that Mileena always lost said cut fence.

"Genesis does know an awful lot." Cassie spoke her thoughts. Mileena nodded, completely agreeing. "How?"

"What do you mean?" Mileena asked, glancing her way.

"How does Genesis know this stuff?" Cassie asked. "I've heard of many things. Like, I've heard she can hotwire a car, open a car's locks, pick door locks; you know, all that..."

"Crime related stuff?" Mileena finished her sentence.

"... sure."

Mileena paused thinking whether or not to say anything else on the subject. After a while, she shrugged. "I'll tell you when we get to our destination."

The two girls walked for a couple of more minutes. They passed several stores, like the ice cream parlor Cassie always hangs out with her friends at, and tried to avoid any kind of police cars. Cassie didn't want to get into any kind of trouble. Law or school, both lead to the same result: Cassie getting punished or worse by her parents—mostly her mom.

Cassie was too busy in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Mileena halt in her steps. She ran straight into the woman.

"What the hell?" Mileena still did not move. She was looking at something ahead of them. Cassie followed her gaze.

A group of men were standing outside of a nearby bar, smoking and chatting amongst themselves. The men looked to be in their late twenties, early thirties. The youngest seemed to be about twenty-seven.

"Fuck," Mileena muttered.

Cassie glanced at Mileena. "Let's just go quickly."

Mileena nodded. "These guys always try to hit on me when I come this way. I would take another route but it'll take longer. That's why I always ride with Kitana." Mileena thought for a moment. "Alright, let's go."

The two, heads down, headed past the men. But, they were noticed rather quickly.

"Well well well." One of the men whistled. "If it isn't my favorite lady." Mileena grabbed onto Cassie's arm and quickened their pace. "Hey hey hey!" The man caught up to them and put a hand on them, stopping them. "Not so fast. Come and say hi to the others." He pulled them towards the bar.

Mileena struggled to escape his grasp but couldn't.

"Look, boys," He said to the others. "She came back. _And_ she brought a friend." The other men sinisterly laughed, throwing their cigarette butts on the floor and crushing them under their boots.

"Leave us alone!" Mileena screamed.

Cassie suddenly had a bad feeling. Like something bad was going to happen if they didn't get out of there soon. She then started to regret coming along with Mileena. She should of convinced her to stay at school and return to Gym. But, it was too late now. She couldn't just leave Mileena either.

The man chuckled. He turned his attention to the other men, still gripping Mileena and Cassie's arms. "I love it when they scream."

"Hey," Someone called. The group spun around to see another man standing at the entrance to the bar. He wore something similar to the old western days, even had a cowboy hat to top it off. The man narrowed his eyes that were hidden by the shadow of his hat. "How 'bout you leave the girls alone."

The man, whom was holding Cassie and Mileena, scoffed, "Or what? What are you going to do? Shoot us?"

The cowboy chuckled. "If necessary, yes." He shrugged. "To be honest, I wouldn't mind killing you, there isn't much law in this part of the city anyway." He then walked up to the group and snatched the two girls away from the men. "Go home," He ordered.

But, before the two girls could execute that order, the cowboy was suddenly on the floor. The same man that had grabbed Cassie and Mileena, had punched the man trying to save them.

The cowboy growled and stood up, smearing a bit of blood that ran down his nose with the back of his hand. He took off his hat, exposing his messy, unbrushed brown hair. "Hold this," He passed Cassie his hat, whom looked at it in confusion. "It's precious to me, don't drop it."

The cowboy automatically reached into his holsters and pulled out his revolvers, aiming it at the man. "Big mistake." He finger squeezed the trigger.

But, before could actually fire, his hand was slapped away, causing him to miss the man and shoot the floor. The cowboy turned to glare at Cassie.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She yelled. "You could have killed him!"

"That's the point." He growled. He was then tackled onto the floor. The man he tried to shoot was now above him, throwing punches at his face. The two wrestled for a while on the floor. His revolvers on the floor as well, but well out of his reach.

There was movement from beside Cassie. It was Mileena. She had pulled out her sais and was about to pounce on the men. Cassie abruptly grabbed her arm before she soared. "Let's go!"

Mileena yanked her arm away. "We can't just leave him, he helped us," she hissed.

She then launched herself at the other men. The group had been kicking the cowboy as well. One of the men was examining his revolvers.

Cassie took a couple of steps back as Mileena began to fight as well, occasionally slicing at the arms and exposed skin. Cassie scowled. Mileena was doing some Hollywood movie shit, where the hero tells the people to run but the people end up helping and messing everything up; sometimes even killing themselves.

Cassie didn't know what to do. She wanted to leave but she couldn't leave Mileena. She did not want to join in either. Her mother would kill her if she ever found out Cassie had skipped school and fought a couple of men outside a bar.

A couple of gun shots rang out.

The cowboy was now standing, a gun in each hand, smoke erupting from them. He was panting, his chest rising with every breath. He had scratches from the pavement, bruises, and his hair was a mess.

"Damn. . . drunks. . ." He let out in between breaths. He then holstered his weapons and dusted himself off. He glanced at Cassie. She had been staring the entire time. But, he said nothing about it. "You girls hurt?"

"No, we're fine," Mileena smiled. "Thanks, Erron."

Cassie blinked. "Y-you're _Erron Black_. . .?"

Mileena giggled. But, Black only nodded.

"I am." He said. "And I know who you are."

"You do?"

He nodded again. "I know you're General Blade's daughter."

"Oh." Of course, everyone knew that. "Do you know my mother?"

Black chuckled. "You could say that." Cassie raised an eyebrow. "Well," He began. "I got to get going. Don't get into any more trouble." He said this more to Mileena than to Cassie. He tapped underneath Mileena's covered chin with a wink as he said this. The woman giggled. And with that, he walked away, leaving the girls to themselves.

Cassie was still shock. That was Erron Black. _That_ was Erron Black.

"Come on, Cassie," Mileena tugged on her sleeve. Cassie continued to stand there. "We need to go." Mileena whined. Cassie finally snapped out of her thoughts and nodded, returning to following Mileena to her house.

Cassie let out a sigh of relief as they finally reached the enormous residence that belonged to the Kahn's. Although Cassie had seen the place before, she never completely examined it well enough. And it was breathtaking. It was a complete mansion that made her wonder why Mr. Kahn was just a principal.

With a motioned of Mileena's hand, Cassie followed. They went straight to the front door.

"Wait wait wait," Cassie stopped her. "What if your dad is home? He's the principal; he'll expell us if he sees us!"

Mileena let out a small laugh. "Oh, stop being such a good student! He's at the school. He _is_ the principal after all."

Cassie scoffed. "Ok, what about your mom?"

"She's employed at the school as well..."

Cassie huffed. "Fine. But, that doesn't ease my worries though."

Mileena shrugged. She pulled out a key from her bag and opened the household. It was rather empty and silent since the last time Cassie was here. The Halloween Party really brought this place to life. Now, everything was completely lonely. The living room, the kitchen, every place there was people.

"You hungry?" Mileena's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Cassie shook her head, wanting to be polite. Mileena rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I'll get you a snack."

Cassie tried to stop her. "It's fine, I don't want to eat your food."

Mileena continued into the kitchen. "It's not my food," She put with a snicker. "Genesis keeps snacks here all the time." She rummaged through the pantry for a moment before pulling out a cream pie. "She won't notice."

A couple of hours later, the two sat in Mileena's room surrounded by multiple wrappers of the sweat delicious pastry. Cassie was, currently, in the middle of a laughing fit. Mileena had told her a small joke. Even though, to Mileena, it wasn't as funny as the blonde took it, but Mileena chuckled anyway. Cassie was obviously on some sort of sugar high.

Cassie took a couple of labored breaths before finally sitting up. "That was too funny," She said, wiping a tear that began to trail down her cheek.

Mileena chuckled, "It wasn't _that_ funny."

Cassie smiled. She then noticed all the wrappers were from her. That Mileena hadn't ate anything. She then proceeded to reach into the box and toss two pastries at Mileena. The woman caught them with ease, but, threw them back her way:

"I'm not hungry," She told.

But, to Cassie, it looked like she was hiding something. Like Mileena was embarrassed.

Cassie sighed. "Mileena, look, I know you have those teeth; you don't have to hide them from me." She motioned to her veil.

"Oh, it's fine. I'll just leave it on..."

Cassie shook her head. "Let me see 'em." Cassie said, getting up from her spot on the floor and heading over to sit beside Mileena. She wanted to actually see them. The last, and only, time she saw them, Mileena was at a distance. Cassie wanted to see them up close. She was very curious.

The pink woman sighed, knowing all too well she won't escape this, and pulled down her veil. Her monstrous, jagged, unnatural teeth exposed where her cheeks were to be.

"Fascinating..." Cassie awed, completely the opposite of what Mileena expected.

Mileena shrugged. "Some would say different."

Cassie popped a hot cheeto in her her own mouth. "So, is it easy to eat?" She asked after swallowing the junk food. "Like, how can you grind food?"

Mileena seemed to be hesitant, which made Cassie raise an eyebrow. "Well..." She finally began. "I don't really... eat—"

"You don't eat?!"

Mileena stopped her. "I meant I don't eat your kind of food. I—well," She paused but soon continued. "I eat meat."

"Oh, what's so bad abo—"

"Raw flesh."

"Oh. . ."

Mileena had a shy smile.

Cassie thought for a minute. "Who knows about this?"

"A couple of people... and now you do."

Cassie nodded. "Ok, I won't say anything."

Mileena gave a smile. Then, she decided to change the topic. "Hey, do you want to go—" Well, she _tried_ to.

"Wait," Cassie began. "You said we'd talk about Genesis."

Mileena thought for a minute. "Ok, what do you want to know?"

Cassie had so many questions. But, what to ask first? "Um how 'bout the one I asked you before? You know, about how does she know all that kind of stuff?"

Mileena nodded, understanding. "Well, Genesis is part of the Black Dragon. She—wait, you _do_ know who the Black Dragon are, right?" Cassie nodded. Mileena continued. "What I've heard is that she has been with the Black Dragon her entire life."

"Entire?"

Mileena nodded. "Ever since she could remember. And that is a _long_ time comparing to how old—" Mileena went silent. Cassie raised an eyebrow. The woman cleared her throat and rubbed her arms nervously. "But, yeah, a long time."

Cassie eyed Mileena. But, disregarded it quickly. "Ok next question: What is Genesis? Like, what race is she? Tarakatan, human, Shokan...?"

"Edenian..." It seemed like Mileena wanted to say more. Cassie waited. Mileena blinked. "What?"

Cassie crossed her arms. "There's more." Mileena shook her head. "Say it."

Mileena sighed. "She has something else in her. But, I promised not to say."

Cassie nodded. "Fine, I understand." She thought some more. "Rain and her are dating, right?" Mileena nodded. "What does she see in him? Like I know he has looks to him but... I've heard so many rumors about him."

Mileena nodded. "The traitor rumors?" Cassie nodded as well. "Kitana has been spreading them along with the help of Jade. But, Genesis obviously still loves him. She said something about that he has a lot in common with her." Mileena shrugged. "There's more to their relationship than what you see at school."

Cassie nodded, slightly understanding. "Rain..." She said more to herself. "Isn't he like the son of Argus or something like that? I've heard that somewhere..."

Mileena nodded. "Yes, the son of a God. He likes to brag a ton so it's no surprise that you know about it."

Cassie nodded. But, then she scoffed. "It's not fair to have a God in the school. He'll win all the fights."

"Technically, he's not a full God. He's only a demigod." Mileena informed. "My father was told not to enroll Gods as students. So, half gods and less only." Cassie understood. She then thought up another question.

"I heard you, Kitana, and Genesis aren't technically sisters. How so? You guys live together, right?"

Mileena smiled. "Kitana and I are sisters but Genesis is not related to any of us. We claim her as our sister because, supposedly, Sindel adopted her when she was very young."

"I thought you said Genesis was with the Black Dragon?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. Genesis doesn't remember my mother adopting her. But, supposedly, it happened." Mileena told her. "We found Genesis' mother a while ago, however."

"Who was it?"

"A woman named Homira."

Cassie thought for a moment. She could of sworn she heard that name somewhere. She just couldn't pinpoint where and when. But, for a second time, Cassie disregarded it.

"So," Cassie went for another question. "Is it true Genesis can control diamond?"

Mileena thought about it. "Yes and no." She told. "Genesis has the ability to minipulate the carbon atoms. She usually prefers the diamond form."

"Ooooh." Cassie understood now.

"Hey, I have to ask you," Mileena began.

"What's up?"

"Are you doing anything this evening?"

Cassie thought for a moment. "Not really. Just going to hang out with Jacqui, probably."

Mileena smiled. "Well, I'm gonna do something fun tonight. Do you want to join me? You can bring your friends too."

"Sure! What are we going to do?" Cassie asked.

"Street Racing!"

Cassie blinked. "What?"

Mileena laughed. "There's a contest going on tonight. It's held by the Black Dragon. Whomever wins the race wins some amount of money."

Cassie shook her head. "I don't think my mom will appr—"

"Nonsene, it'll be fun!" Mileena grinned. "Plus, your mom doesn't have to find out."

Cassie thought for a moment. This was a bad idea. A _very_ bad one. And if the Black Dragon will be there, so will Genesis. And Cassie didn't want to be nowhere near that woman. Also, Kano would most likely be there. And if her mother found out that she was participating in an event held by Kano, she'd ground her for eternity!

Mileena seemed to have noticed her hesitancy. "It'll be fun, I promise! You don't have to race. Just come and enjoy food and the people." Cassie was still uneasy. "I'll get rid of Genesis for you, if she starts something," She assured with a smile. "And Erron's gonna be there," She whispered.

". . . fine." Cassie agreed. "But, it's not because of Erron Black!"

"Yay. And _sure_ it's not!" Mileena threw herself at Cassie, hugging her. "You're amazing!"

Cassie let out an uneasy chuckle. "Sure. . ."

XXX

"I'm starting to regret making friends with Mileena," Cassie said. She glanced at her best friend to see if she was paying attention. Which, surprisingly, she was.

"Why?"

"Oh come on, Cass," Takeda said from behind the wheel. "Stop being such a buzzkill."

Cassie glared at Takeda. She then sighed. "I don't know about this, guys. I'm just a little uneasy because the Black Dragon's going to be there. She's trying to get me into this kind of stuff and I'm just not used to it. For example, skipping."

"That's what makes it fun," Jin grinned.

The four were currently parked a distance from their destination. It was super late and the streets were empty, making the noise of all the people present bounce and echo throughout the streets. Music, voices, and screaming filled the air making Cassie more nervous than before.

"Fuck," Cassie muttered. "Alright, let's just go and get this over with."

The other three, excitedly, stepped out of Takeda's car while Cassie took her time. They walked all the way to the huge parking lot everyone was currently in.

The crowd was larger than Cassie expected. After all, it was a street race that was going to take place so it wasn't all that surprising. Alcohol was also involved. Not much of a surprise there either but a very big danger. There were also many students from Outworld High there as well. So far, she couldn't see Mileena anywhere.

The sound of an engine roar caused the blonde to jump and glance in the direction. Almost a couple of feet away, stood a yellow _very_ expensive and menacing looking car. The driver door opened and out came Scorpion. He was wearing a matching color hoodie and wore his mask, as usual.

 _He should know where Mileena is_ , Cassie thought.

Several people were already talking to Scorpion. Cassie approached anyway.

"Scorpion," Cassie called, finally approaching him. He slowly faced her, obviously surprised at her speaking to him.

Cassie has never spoken to Scorpion. At all. Like, never in her life. Ok, maybe that's a lie. But, asking him to pass her a worksheet in class does not count. So, it was no surprise that Scorpion was surprised.

His silence was signaling her to continue speaking. Which she did.

"Is it possible for you to point me in Mileena's direction?" She, ever so kindly, asked. She's heard about Scorpion. His temper was not something to play with. Yet, when she asked him her question, she dorned a false smile. In her own sense of humor.

Scorpion stared at her for a bit, although he contained no irises or pupils, she could tell he was. "Don't you and her have some conflict going on?" It was understandable for him to think that. Not many people know of their friendship.

"Not anymore," Cassie was hesitant in telling him. He might spread that information to Genesis.

Scorpion raised an eyebrow. "I do not believe that for a second." He stated. "But, if you wish to die that badly, I won't hesitate in taking you to her." He began walking in a certain direction, with Cassie and her friends following. Cassie grumbling along at his comment.

They small group received several glances as they followed behind the hellspawn. Scorpion paid them no mind. But, Cassie began to get uncomfortable. She wasn't used to this much attention, especially from a crowd this large. Cassie avoided their states as much as she could. Hopefully, they'd look away if she didn't glance at them. But, that only made things worse. Not too bad but enough to cause some whispering. Now, with her head looking towards the floor, she looked as if she were ready to meet her death. As if she was following Scorpion towards Genesis' direction.

Which she soon learned she was.

Mileena was sitting right beside the woman when the five approached. Mileena's eyes lit up when she noticed Cassie's appearance but Genesis' slightly narrowed and darkened to a deeper green. The woman opened her mouth but immediately shut it. She wasn't looking at Cassie anymore. More to something _behind_ the blonde.

"Well well well," The voice was very gruff and deep, almost demon-like. Barely understandable as well. "One of the friends _you_ invited, I assume?" He came around to Cassie's front, completing the full circle he made while examining her. Which was a bit creepy to the blonde. But, that's a subject for another time.

The man looked to be completely composed of rock formations. Like, he'd once been a part of a mountain before. The rocks in his arms shifted as he swung his arms when he walked. He was somewhat glaring at Cassie. Does he do this to everyone he meets?

Genesis snorted. "She wishes she was my friend."

 _Bitch_.

The rock guy only rolled his eyes. "Do you know who's daughter she is, Genesis?"

"Yeah. But, do you know who _you_ are, _Tremor_?" She asked.

Tremor was confused by her question. He only blinked.

Genesis continued. " _Not_ second-in-command," She venomously spat. "Now, get the hell out of my business!"

Tremor's confused expression transformed into one of a furious one. Rocks began to form in his hands the more angry he became.

But, a hand on his shoulder stopped his formation. Kano stood beside him, a hand patting the earthbender. Cassie clenched her fists as she saw the same man she's heard oh so many stories about. She could feel the same tension from behind her, where her friends stood.

"Now now now," The Black Dragon leader calmly put, his thick Australlian accent piercing Cassie's ears. "This is no way to start a race." He moved over so he was in the middle of the three. He grinned, "Now, I wanna enjoy the show, don't you?" It seemed he was speaking to everyone because that question caused the crowd to scream in excitement. "Now, I'm gonna go to my usual relaxation spot up there," He pointed to the balcony on a nearest building. "While you all get along." He tapped under Genesis' chin with the side of his index finger before heading off with a, "Especially you, love."

Cassie let out a breath she had been holding. Had he noticed her? He probably did, but why didn't he say anything if so?

Rain soon came afterwards. He approached Genesis. "Why must he touch you like that," He quietly whispered his concern. Even though he was whispering, Cassie was near enough to be able to hear the entire conversation. It seemed Rain was very concerned about this. It also seemed this wasn't the first time Kano has done that.

Genesis snorted, "Why? Are you jealous?" She was obviously trying to play around. But, his facial expression told her otheraise. Genesis sighed and shrugged. "He means it in no way what you think. He does not see me like you do—Well I hope not anyway." She touched the side of his masked face. "Do not worry, my love. I have no feelings for him. I only see him as the Black Dragon leader." Her affection with Rain must have bothered the earthbender, because he let out a scoff of disgust. Which also earned a chuckle from Genesis.

"Why can't you ever talk to me sweetly like how Rain just did?" Cassie heard Jacqui ask. Most likely towards Takeda, her boyfriend.

"Not now, Jacqui," Takeda mumbled.

"I still don't know why you're here," Genesis hissed towards Cassie. Rain was now sitting next to her. "Nobody invited you—"

"I did," Mileena's voice was heard.

Genesis quickly looked towards her. " _What_ did you just say?"

"I invited her." Mileena dared to repeat.

"Why?!"

"Bevause she's my friend." That got that section of the place to become silent.

"Your _friend_ ," Genesis hissed. She was now standing and staring down Mileena, whom was currently sitting on the ledge of the water fountain. "Mileena, she is not your friend. One, she's the same person you've told me to target. Why the hell would she want to be your friend. Two, her mother is the fuckin' General of the Special Forces! The very same woman who Kano and your father hate!" Her voice grew every second. "She'll never become your 'friend' unless she's just trying to use you for informa—"

Scorpion, then, decided to intervene. He went over to stand by Mileena, whom was, at the moment, too shocked for words. "That is enough, Genesis." Scorpion warned. Rain's eyes quickly flicked to the hellspawn, slightly narrowing.

"Oh, fuck off, Scorpion," Genesis retorted.

Scorpion growled.

At that very moment, as if to break up whatever was going to happen, a woman pushed through the crowd and approached the group. "Apologies for interrupting, but Kano would like to announce the start of the race.

Scorpion nodded and turned around to head towards his car. But, before doing so, he looked over his shoulder at Mileena. "You going to ride with me?"

Mileena shook her head. "Not this time."

Kano voice was heard on the balcony of a nearby building. "Welcome, ladies and Gentlemen, to the Black Dragon's many professions, Street Racing. Now, I know many of you want to move on to the race but, there are several rules." The large crowd groaned. "Ugh, yes, rules. I know, rules are a pain in the ass but, what have I've always told you? Rules are meant to be broken," He said the last bit a tad darkly. His voice drifted off as Cassie no longer paid attention. She was now paying attention to Mileena, whom was approaching her.

"We should leave," Mileena told her. Not questioning it, Cassie nodded. Mileena continued while the group headed away from the crowd. In the background engines were heard roaring to life as their owners prepared for the competition. "I'm sorry to ruin your experience." Mileena muttered. She was looking down at the ground.

Cassie shook her head. "Oh, it's alright. It was actually a bit fun," Cassie smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go, Chaper 10. Yes, I had to pause in writing and go check what chapter it was. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. It was an extra long one just for you guys :D because you guys are amazing with the reviews. Love you, guys! Tell me what y'all think. Remember to _Favorite_ , _Follow_ , and _Review_! I'll see you guys next chapter, **

**Toodles!**


	12. The Race

**_A/N:_ **

**Me: Hey, guys, it's me again—**

 **Genesis: Duh, Cherry, who else writes this story?!**

 **Me:. . . I don't know, maybe I'll let my friend write it!**

 **Genesis: *rolls eyes* Whatever, I'm outta here. *starts walking away***

 **Me: That's right, bitch, get outta here. Don't interrupt me again or I'm going to make Rain break up with you. *Looks at you guys* Heh, sorry about that guys. ANYWAY, I'm back with another chapter to this amazing story you guys are addicted to :D And yes, I know, I just updated about a week ago and now I'm back. Fear not! I have a reason for this fast update. Wednesday, June 1st, is my birthday. I wanted to give you guys a chapter just because I feel special :D Currently, I am writing this A/N on Tuesday, May 31st. I haven't made up my mind if I want to update today or Tomorrow on my birthday. Idk. We'll see. It's most likely going to be on my birthday though.**

 **This is a really long chapter, I just want you guys to know that. But, I just couldn't split this chapter in two. I don't know, I just felt it will ruin it. I really hope you guys like it. I, personally, had tons of fun with this one (Not as much as I have with Test Your Might Tuesdays though lol)**

 ** _Pelicann_ : XD XD Omg, your reviews make me laugh so much! Yes, children are annoying at times. But, school has ended over where I'm located so no homework lol. And yes, I love getting to know the bad guys more too. Sometimes they will remain a mystery until the author finally decides to create a separate story for them. Omg, you read my mind! I had imagined those two tip-toeing too XD. As for Erron, I hated the guy at first but I've grown a liking of him after a while. And no! When Erron was going to shoot Rain, I started yelling the opposite of you lol. I don't want Rain to die, he's too amazing. Plus, it'll be a waste of a perfection XD. Lol I'm with your opinion on how Sonya Blade is going to know Cassie has been with the Black Dragon XD. That woman is crazy. Omg, ok now _I'm_ rambling. **

**_KLD kitkat_ : Thanks! These chapters seem easy but they're not. I'm pretty sure you know the feeling. But, thank you, I try really hard at this thing. I do have much to learn though. And thank you! **

**Thanks, guys, for the reviews! They were amazing and funny. I'm going to stop talking now and let you guys read. It is a long chapter.**

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

Genesis wondered throughout the property of the Kahn's. It was quite breathtaking; beautiful and large. The living room itself was almost the size of a normal household. The master bedroom was a masterpiece! It seemed as if it was designed to that perfect imagine, something customed. It contained both the personalities of the head Kahns. Sindel's woman nature with flower decorations, as well as bright colors; and Shao Kahn's violent nature, including an armor mannequin, several weapons, and his famous warhammer upon a stand.

Their daughters' bedrooms were almost just the same, in their own way. Kitana, the sister Genesis had came to become very friendly with, had almost everything the color blue. That woman was obsessed with that color. It made Genesis surprised when she found out Kitana was dating Liu Kang instead of Sub Zero. Kitana's room was decorated, as well, a very feminine bedroom. Flowers and lights hung around her room, giving it a very nice hue.

The other sister, however, Genesis had no clue about her. She'd never been in her room the entire week she's stayed with the Kahns. Basically, the only thing Genesis knew, was that her name was Mileena and she loved the color pink. Genesis knew this because she'd get glances when the room was left open.

Genesis was currently outside at the moment. It was a very sunny and hot day. Technically, it was a very warm day, but Genesis was wearing her usual black leather, body-hugging outfit so she was getting quite hot. It was smoldering inside so she figured outside, in the breeze, would help. It didn't. And to top of her suffocating self, she also wore her usual black mask, covering her bottom half of her face and limiting her oxygen. She would take it off but, from years of experience in being an assassin, she decided against it.

Genesis fanned herself with her hand. _Gods it was hot._ She thought. _The hell is wrong with this place?!_

Then, as she continued with her wondering into the backyard, she began to hear. . . sobbing? She also started to hear a very familiar voice. It was Kitana's. But, it sounded like she was angry. More like annoyed, actually. Was someone bothering her?

Genesis growled, bonding nearby carbon atoms into creating her usual diamond sais. The Black Dragon member stormed over to the voice. The more she went, the more louder the sobbing slightly increased, as well as Kitana's voice. It was beginning to annoy her.

Genesis finally came into a clearing in the forest behind the Kahn's house. The forest was rather lovely—but that's beside the main point. Kitana stood facing her sister, Mileena. She had her gloved hands on her hips while glaring. Mileena was avoiding eye contacted with her.

"I already told you, Mileena," Kitana hadn't noticed Genesis yet. "Stop trying to fit in with my friends, they don't like you and never will." She hissed.

Genesis raised an eyebrow at Kitana's tone and choice of words. They were rather rude, especially since they were directed towards a sibling. She decided to intervene.

"Is there a problem?" The two woman immediately spun their heads around to face her, completely taken by surprise.

When Kitana noticed it was just Genesis, she eased. But, Mileena was still hesitant.

"It's none of your concern, Gene—" Kitana began.

"Kitana." Genesis gave a warning tone. " _Is_ there a problem here?"

Genesis noticed Kitana's eyes flickered towards her sais. With one thought of her mind, Genesis' weapons shattered into shards and immediately disappeared.

Kitana rolled her eyes. "It's just that Mileena, here, needs to make her _own_ friends. She needs to stop relying on me all the time!"

Genesis sighed. "Well, you _are_ her sister. . ."

Kitana let out a fristrated sigh. "She's nothing but a copycat," She mumbled as she passed Genesis, heading towards the house.

Genesis sighed. She glanced over at Mileena. The pink clothes woman was staring at her feet, which were dangling from the tree she was sitting on, a small frown placed on her face.

Genesis bit her lip. She almost felt bad for the girl. But, she wasn't one to be affectionate and comforting. She was an _assassin_ for the Black Dragon, the most cruel and most brutal clan there is. She gets paid to kill. She's supposed to be cold hearted with no emotions. But. . . that was pretty mean of Kitana. _Fuck me,_ Genesis mumbled. _Alright, let's just get this over with._

Genesis went over and sat on another cut tree trunk near Mileena's. What could she possibly say? What advise would an assassin have? The only thing is to tell her to kill Kitana for being rude. But, that wouldn't have the best results.

"Hey," Genesis called. Mileena glanced at her. Her feline eyes were pink and puffy from crying. "Suck it up."

Mileena's eyebrows suddenly furrowed together. " _Excuse me?!_ "

Genesis rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a child and get over it." Mileena face was priceless. She was completely shocked by Genesis words. "Yeah, your sister's fucked up but, what is crying gonna do about? Nothing." Mileena only blinked, so Genesis continued. "Why do you follow her?" She asked.

Mileena hesitated in responding. "Well, she's popular. Every guy likes her. She has tons of friends. . ."

Genesis rolled her eyes. "Right." She then thought of an idea. "How 'bout we make a deal, yes?" Mileena seemed curious. "I'll help you become known throughout your school, if that's what you dream of."

Mileena gasped. "Really!? Oh thank you, thank you, thank y—"

"I'm not finished." Genesis interrupted. "But, I need something in return. . ."

"Oh, of course. You get paid for things right?"

Genesis shook her head. "Normally, yes. But, that's not what I want." She simply told. "I'll need several favors from you. In time, I will ask of them from you." Mileena nodded, understanding. "Do we have a deal?"

Mileena quickly nodded. "Yes! We do!" Before Genesis had the time to get up and leave, Mileena grabbed her forearm. Genesis glanced at her, slightly narrowing her eyes, but said nothing. "How will you achieve this goal, if I may ask?"

Genesis smirked, but it was hidden by her mask. "I will deal with those who harass you first. . ."

"But, how?" Mileena questioned. "You don't attend Outworld High."

Genesis nodded. "That's another problem, Mileena. You will have to convince your father to enroll me." She told. "Doing it myself would take more effort and paying people visits, as well as violence."

Mileena nodded. "It will be done."

 _*Present*_

"-esis!" Genesis snapped out of her thoughts and glanced beside her, towards the driver's seat. Rain was glancing at her while driving. Had be been calling her?

"Babe! Are you even listening?"

Genesis blinked. She was still recovering from suddenly snapping out of her thoughts. "Um. . . Yeah, what's up?"

Rain had seemed a little tense when she first glanced at him, but her response seemed to ease him up a bit. He chuckled, "Who's behind me?" He asked with a gorgeous smile. He wasn't wearing his mask due to driving.

Genesis shifted in her seat, and since she wasn't wearing a seatbelt, she was able to fully spin around and glance behind them.

The yellow car of Scorpion was right on their tail. And behind him, Sub Zero's blue one. Along with the other competitors.

"It's Scorpion," Genesis informed.

Rain only smiled and kept focus on the road in front.

Suddenly, Scorpion was side-by-side with them. Genesis informed Rain about it. The two faced the hellspawn.

"Well well well," Genesis shouted with a smile. "Look who decided to catch up."

"Give up," Scorpion shouted back. "You guys already know I'm going to win!"

Rain laughed. "Oh, please. I've been leading this entire time!"

Scorpion let out a laugh as well. "Well, allow me to take your spo—shit!" Scorpion yelled. He was looking directly in front. Genesis and Rain glanced as well.

Cars.

There wasn't supposed to be any vehicles near this area. Kano had informed them that he had the road blocked off. So, the question was: Why are there cars?

Rain jerked the wheel to the side. It was a big mistake but he managed to avoid running straight into the vehicle and injuring the person inside. His car went spinning out of control. All Genesis remembers was pain before she blacked out.

Minutes later, Genesis groaned. She could feel that she was laying down. Fully laying down, which was entirely impossible in a vehicle. Beneath her was a hard, cold, rugged surface. Wait, what? Rain's seats did not feel like this at all. Genesis's eyes shot open. She was looking at the darkness of the sky. The stars nowhere to be seen. While still laying, she moved her head to look around. That small movement hurt oh so much. But, Genesis sucked it up and took in her surroundings. She was laying on the street. She obviously was thrown out of Rain's car. Most likely because she hadn't had her seatbelt on. Her arms and legs were spread out like a star. Her nose also hurt. She could almost feel blood slowly sliding down her cheeks, making her mask stick to her skin. She definately injured it. But, the most important thing was fire. Scorpion's car was on fire. He had crashed directly into a pole. But, from what she could tell, he wasn't inside. He most likely teleported before crashing. That would explain the fire.

A small groan was heard from the left of her. Glancing that way, she saw Rain's car. To say the least, it wasn't on fire. But, the back side was stuck in the building. The driver's door swung open and out fell the owner of the vehicle. He slowly picked himself up to his feet and glanced around. When he noticed her, he immediately sprinted over to her side.

"By the gods, are you ok?!" He asked, looking her over. He seemed to notice her mask sticking to her face since he pulled down her mask to see her bleeding nose. "Oh, gods."

Genesis nodded, wincing at the pain from the movement.

"I deeply apologize; I didn't see the cars."

Genesis shook her head. "It's fine, there wasn't supposed to be any." Her breathing was labored. Her torso hurt every time it rised for air. "Ngh. . . help me up."

Rain quickly shook his head. "I'd advise against that. There could be broken—"

Genesis rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll do it myself." Rain began to protest but she cut him off. "Listen, I can heal myself, alright? I'll be fine." She assured.

Most likely seeing he won't get her to change her mind, he helped her up.

 _XXX_

Cassie stood on the rooftops. Mileena had took her up there to watch the start of the race at a better angle; and it was. But, Mileena had left, along with her other friends. It's been ten minutes since the car had zoomed off, and they, as well as the vehicles, still hadn't arrived. Cassie had the feeling something was wrong. She could just feel it. . .

"Well, look who I found."

Cassie slightly jumped. That completely threw her out of her nervous thoughts. Why are things always throwing her out of her daydreams nowadays? But, that's beside the point. That voice was familiar. _Very_ familiar. Cassie looked over her shoulder to meet Erron Black coming around to stand by her side.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Nervous?" He asked, almost as if he was reading her thoughts.

Cassie scoffed. "No," She lied.

Black let out a laugh through his nose. " _Right_." He looked over the edge of the building at the ground and crowd below. "So, what're you nervous about?"

"Nothing."

He was immediately in front of her. A little too close for comfort. Merely inches from her. Stretch that—more like centimeters.

His eyes narrowed. "Don't lie." His breath reeked of alcohol.

"I've met you two times now," Cassie began, trying to change the subject quickly. "And both times, you were drunk."

Erron scoffed. "I'm never drunk. I know how to handle any kind of alcohol."

"Uh-huh." Something shined from within his hand. It was a flask. Cassie hadn't noticed it before.

He seemed to noticed her stare. But, he seemed to get the wrong idea. He held out the flask to her, offering her some.

Cassie shook her head. "No, thanks, I'm good."

Errnon raised an eyebrow, confused at first. But, then, he chucked.

"What's so funny?" Cassie asked, slightly narrowing her eyes.

Erron took a gulp from his flask. "You're still a good little girl."

Cassie crossed her arms. Although, she _was_ a "good girl", Cassie didn't like how _he_ said it. Nor did she like being called a _little_ _girl_. Cassie scowled. She reached out and snatched the flask from his hands.

"Hey! Watch it, that's Whisk—" But, it was too late. She had put the edge against her lips and took a rather large mouth full.

Her throat burned. Almost as if Scorpion was gripping her throat with his hands ablaze. She's never had alcohol before so her body had no immunity for it. Her mind was already beginning to feel fuzzy. But, after a while, her body seemed to want more. More like her tongue wanted more. She placed the flask to her mouth again.

"Woah, there!" Erron tried to take it away before she ruined herself but her body immediately sprung into action. She had moved the flask right on time so he grabbed ahold of air. She then proceed to shove him away, until he was against the ledge of the building, and pinned him with the bottom of her boot. He was trapped against the ledge and her boot; while she sipped on the drink.

"Damn. . ." She heard him mutter. "You're good," He told. "But, not good enough."

He pushed her leg aside and was able to quickly snatched the drink due to her, already, reduced reflexes.

"HA—shit!" His victory was short. The flask was suddenly kicked out of his hand and into the air. Cassie had did a backwards cartwheel that knocked it into the air. While Erron was waiting for it to come down, Cassie took advantage of the moment and kicked him back again, right into the ledge.

She caught the drink right as he looked back towards her. "How's that for a little girl?" She grinned.

She could tell Erron was smirking by the edge of his mask lifting a bit.

"Thay was. . . impressive."

Suddenly, burst of gunshots filled the air. Cassie was tackled to the ground by Erron.

"Stay down." He ordered.

"Technically, I don't have a choice." Cassie sassed. Erron only rolled his eyes and lifted himself off of her, crawling over to the ledge to glance at what was happening.

"What is it?" Cassie asked, crawling over to where she was now beside him, looking down as well.

Figures in red and black advanced towards the crowd of people, guns in hand, shooting anything in their way. Cassie gasped at the scene below them.

"Red Dragon," Erron informed. He gritted his teeth. "Come on, you need to go." He gripped her arm.

"Wait!" Cassie yanked her arm away. "Mileena's still out there. So is the rest of my friends. I need to find them.

"You're going to get shot before reaching the street." Erron negatively retorted. "Especially in your drunken state."

Cassie scoffed. "I'm not drunk! Just a bit dizzy, is all." She stood up but immediately fell back to the floor.

" _Right_." Erron took ahold of her arm again and lead her down the building. Once they reached the bottom and excited, they were immediately met with an entire gun fight. The Red Dragon and the Black Dragon were firing at each other.

"Oh shit, it's Gene—" Cassie glanced that way. One of the Red Dragon mercs had a diamond sai planted in his head. The other tried to fight back, but Genesis was too fast. She quickly ended the guy with several punches and kicks. Rain soon came in after her.

"Cassie!" Mileena came from a different direction.

Cassie shook Erron Black. "Erron, look, there's Mileena!" A gunshot went off, rather close by. Mileena suddenly tumbled to the floor. "MILEENA!" Cassie screamed. Even in her somewhat drunken state, Cassie was able to sprint all the way to the woman.

She had been shot on the leg. Her thigh to be exact. Cassie gripped her hair. She didn't know what to do! She's never been in a situation like this. Never. Cassie spun around and called for the last person she would ever even _think_ about calling.

"GENESIS!" She screamed at the badass.

Genesis' head spun in her direction. She seemed unfazed by her calling. But, when she saw Mileena, she sprinted over as well.

"What the hell happened?!" Genesis panicked.

Cassie glanced around. "Mileena was shot by. . ." There was one lone Red Dragon Merc. He was reloading his weapon as the two woman spoke. "HIM!"

Genesis looked that way as well. The man pointed his, now loaded, weapon at Genesis.

"That's right," The man began. "I shot her!" He obviously wanted to die.

"Motherfucker," Was all she said before getting up and running towards the man. She picked up a near by pistol as she ran and shot the man on the knee so he wouldn't run. Then, while her target was on one knee, she used the other knees as a step to wrap her legs around his neck and continue swinging until she heard the sound of his neck snap. The soldier fell over dead as Genesis rolled off of him in one clean, swift movement.

"Damn, she's so hot!" Rain smirked.

"She's such a badass." Erron added.

Cassie scowled. "Can we focus on the main thing here?!"

"Oh, shit! You're right!" They both said in unison as they ran to her side.

"W-what happened?" Came Mileena's voice. Her adrenaline obviously hadn't worn off yet.

A couple of more gunshots were heard. The group looked, except for Mileena. Genesis was currently shooting the same man she killed. She was unloading the entire magazine on just that one soldier. After she felt she was satisfied with the amount of damage, she stomped on his head and rushed over to the others.

"Mileena, where'd you get shot at?" Genesis asked, crouching beside her.

"S-shot? What do y-you mean shot?" Mileena looked down at her leg. The adrenaline began to wear off. "I'M HIT!" She screamed.

Erron snorted at her just realizing. But, Cassie punched his arm, which made him stop.

"We need to get you home—" Genesis began but was interrupted.

"NO!" Mileena yelled. It was a mixture between yelling from pleading and screaming from pain. "My father will kill me if he finds out I was shot!" She grabbed onto Genesis' leg. "Please, Geny, don't take me back!" She cried.

"Then, where to, Mileena?!" Genesis asked. "There's no where else. And I can't fix you here."

Cassie cleared her thought. She had an idea. But, it was a very _bad_ idea. Especially since it included that her parents were Special Forces and Genesis, whom _was_ obviously Black Dragon. At first, Cassie thought that said woman wanted to join the Black Dragon. But, turns out, she _is_ Black Dragon. "We could. . . um. . . go to my place." Genesis stared at Cassie as if she were stupid. "My parents aren't home." She told her.

"Please, Genesis!" Mileena pleaded.

Genesis rolled her eyes. "Fine. But it's on you if we get caught."

"Wait," Cassie stopped them. "I need to find my friends."

"Bullshit! Fuck them." Genesis growled. "Mileena's going to lose too much blood."

Erron stood up. "I'll go find them. Cassie, you go with them." With that, he ran off.

"So," Cassie began. "How do we get there before Mileena bleeds out?"

"Piece of cake." Rain smiled. "What's your address?" Cassie was confused at first but she told him anyway. Nodding, he stood near them and raised his hand to the sky. The group was immediately surrounded by water and, just as quickly as it came, it left and they were now in front of Cassie's house.

They all ran into the house and into Cassie's room, laying Mileena on the carpeted floor. Mileena screamed her lungs out with every move of her body, which Genesis tried to muffle her to not risk waking up the neighbors.

"Cassie, get me a needle, string, napkins, and tweezers," Genesis ordered.

"I'll go get the healing herbs," Rain informed.

"Dammit, Rain," Genesis muttered.

Cassie came back with the required items. Genesis began to clean the wound from all the blood around it with some of the napkins. She noticed Cassie flask and snatched it, pouring some of its contents into Mileena's wound. Mileena screamed in pure agony. Genesis cleaned it again and sanitized the tweezers as well. Then, without warning Cassie, she dug the tweezers into the wound and dug for the bullet. Mileena began to scream again, tear forming in her eyes, threatening to fall out.

"Shut the hell up!" Genesis hissed. "You're gonna get us caught!" Mileena began to grit her teeth. Genesis noticed. She covered her left hand with diamond plating and stuck the side of her palm into Mileena's mouth. "Bite down, but be careful."

Cassie felt as if Mileena was going to shatter her teeth but said nothing about it. Genesis was about to stick the needle with string into Mileena's flesh before Rain jumped in through the window.

"I got the healing herbs!" He stated as she went over to Genesis and Mileena.

"Fuck off, Rain, you and your magic!" Genesis hissed.

Rain protested. "Genesis, the Edenian way is much more effective than your string and needle. Also less painful."

"That's witchcraft!"

"It is not!" Rain scoffed.

"Fine, then you do it." Genesis crossed her arms and stepped away from Mileena.

Rain crawled over and placed each and every leaf on top of Mileena's wound. He, then, placed his hands on top and began speaking in the ancient Edenian language. Genesis seemed to be paying attention to his words.

But, Cassie was in awe at what was happening. She had read about this before in a history book. The language of the Edenians _was_ beautiful when actually heard in person. And the power of their magic was so interesting to Cassie. It was very powerful as well. When Rain removed the leaves, Mileena was completely healed. It didn't seem as if she was shot at all. No bruise, scar, anything. Completely amazing.

As Rain spoke to Mileena on how she felt, Cassie looked over at Genesis. The woman was standing in front of Cassie's full mirror, most likely staring at herself. But, she wasn't. She was staring at Cassie's millions of pictures she had attached to the side of her mirror. Some were of her family and childhood, and some were of her friends at school. Genesis had this expression of longing and sadness etched into her features. This was the first time Cassie had ever seen her in another emotion other than anger, annoyance, or pridefulness.

Cassie's blue eyes suddenly made contact with Genesis' almost glowing green ones. Genesis' normal bitch expression returned back to her face. Genesis eyes faltered a bit before quickly glancing away. She walked over to where Cassie and the others were and sat down beside Rain.

"How is she?" She asked.

Rain smirked. "The magic completely healed her." He stood. "Well, I must be off. Scorpion and Sub Zero are most likely bleeding to death somewhere." He chuckled. "I'll see you at school tomorrow then." He leaned towards Genesis, pecking her cheek. Genesis watched him teleport away.

"Gen," Mileena called. Genesis turned her attention towards her. "Can we stay the night here?"

Genesis crossed her arms. "Why?"

"It's too late to go all the way home."

Genesis raised an eyebrow. "You know I can teleport, right?"

Mileena let out a frustrated sigh. "Just. . . please?"

Genesis glanced at Cassie, whom nodded. She seemed uneasy. But, soon gave in. "Fine, just because you asked nicely for me to not bring you back."

Mileena gave a cheer as she threw herself into Cassie's bed, quickly falling asleep after ten minutes. Cassie glanced towards Genesis again. She was now sitting on the window sill with the wind open, the breeze coming in and gently blowing her dark brown hair back. It looked as if she were in a movie, where the prettiest girl is just casually sitting while nature worked and enhanced her beauty. It's as if Genesis was made perfect. Her prefect body shape, exactly like a Coca-Cola bottle. Her perfect features that everyone falls for. She was the mere imagine of perfection in Cassie's opinion. What highlighted her appearance even more were her unnatural set of green eyes. They weren't the normal lime green or forest green, but, a neon green/forest green hue, almost as if glowing. But they weren't. It seemed as if no one could rival her beauty.

Cassie turned her attention back to her work. Yes, she had work to do. Technically, it was her mom's work. Cassie had made the mistake of offering help to her mother. Yeah, bad idea since her mom _was_ Sonya Blade. The same woman that would not give up on locating the Black Dragon even if she were to die. Her mother gave her some papers based on the Red Dragon though. Supposedly, she was assigned on decoding some messages the clan was sending back and fourth to each other. Cassie was stuck with the Red Dragon as her mother stuck to the Black Dragon. Typical.

The blonde let out a frustrated sigh. How the hell was she supposed to figure this out if she couldn't even figure out the Unit Circle in math?! She wanted to just fall asleep right there and give up but she didn't want to just give up like that.

A gloved hand reached over her shoulder and picked up the file. Cassie stayed still with her head in her hand. At first, she thought it was Mileena. But, one, Mileena didn't wear the color black, she wore pink. Second, Mileena was sleeping. Oh no. Glancing to her side, Cassie saw Genesis flipping through the papers contained within the folder. It seemed she was studying them carefully.

"What are you having trouble on?" The green-eyed woman asked.

" _That_ ," Was all Cassie said as she motioned to the file in Genesis' hand.

"Tell me _specifically_."

Cassie sighed. How could Genesis understand this information? She had no knowledge with parents being in the Special Forces. Cassie was completely capable of understanding; she's forced to live with the General. "I'm trying to decode the message," Cassie stated anyway. "But, I'm not having any luck so far."

Genesis studied the three passages once more. It was a surprise that she actually wanted to help Cassie. But, it could also be because Cassie allowed them to stay at her house for the night or they'd be in trouble by Shao Kahn. Genesis set the papers in front of Cassie before retrieving a separate sheet of paper. "Ok, so it's just these three messages, right?"

She wrote down the messages, which were:

 _"?da3of8oj7tf3sk6rg4er2dm9ny7uo0 .es5sc4av1bd8 ou2tx6 rz0ei4hc5 gs9nm1if3rj5be7 dp8na6ac2 ro0es7hv9 ej6vs0ea4ik8rg6td1ec2ri5 ln0lp3ik5wd2_ un5oc3yz7 _.yz4av7dh9is3ry6fu2 sy7il2 sf6ks9rh5ot1wk8 ev4hi2sc8 ez0mm8ic9th5 tw4xn7ex0na3 eg6ha1tf2"_

 _"?th4cl9ef5rb7rv0ob2cs6 ,rj5of8lk2rj5an3Pc4 mz8av5ew0ru3Cm6 ef7ca6Ig8 ex4hq2ti3 sx0'v6tf5iu8 .rz1ig7sk9 ,st8eh0yf2"_

 _".eh6rc0uv1lb4ii3ax7fw5 tm6pa2ek0cf3cx6ay5 td9ok0nr7 lq2lj8ie3wz8 np4ou2gj8eo4ac9Da6 .ts6cy8es2rx5rk7oq3cz0"_

"Ok, so, what this looks like to me," Genesis began. "Is mirrored and random numbers and letters."

Cassie crossed her arms. "I think it looks like random letters and numbers to everyone, Genesis."

Genesis shook her head and growled. "Shut up, that's not what I meant." She pointed at passages, "The sentences are backwards. But, before we undo this, it also seems there are just random numbers within. So, let's just eliminate those."

Genesis rewrote the passage without the numbers and in the correct order. It now looked like:

 _"Ftahge anxenxwt htcimmze csihve kwtohrskfs liys ufyrsihdvazy. Zyconu_ _dwkiplnl ircedtgrkiaesvje vhseor caanpd ebjrfimnsg chiezr xtuo dbvacsse. Ouynmdregrksftjofoad?"_

 _"Fyhets, ksgizr. Uiftv'xs itghxe glacfe mCurwevazm cPnajrklfojr, scbovrbrfelcht?"_

 _"Zcqokrxrseycst. aDcaoejguopn zweijlql rnkodt yaxcfckeapmt wfxaiiblvucrhe."_

This looked completely insane and wrong to Cassie. She looked up at Genesis. She hoped she knew what she was doing. Genesis was staring very intently at the message. Genesis was biting her plush bottom lip, trying to figure this out.

"What now?" Cassie impatiently asked.

Genesis held up her hand. "Patient, Cassandra." She thought a bit more, nodding her head. "Ok, so I am right." Cassie stared at her and smiled. She obviously had no idea what Genesis was saying. Genesis rolled her eyes. "Ok, so the next step is to get rid of every other letter." Cassie raised an eyebrow in confusion. "For example, for the first one, get rid of the 'f', the 'a', the 'g', etc."

 _Oh, ok._ Cassie nodded understanding. Genesis rewrote the message once more. The final message was:

 _"The next time she works is Friday. You will retrieve her and bring her to base. Understood?"_

 _"Yes, sir. It's the Ice Cream Parlor, correct?"_

 _"Correct. Daegon will not accept failure."_

Genesis began to read the message aloud. When she got to the end, she paused, processing the information carefully.

Cassie grinned. "O-m-g!" She yelled. "You figured it out!" She looked up at Genesis. Genesis was still staring at the message. She wasn't excited or happy like Cassie was, but, the complete opposite. "What's wrong?"

Genesis snapped out of her thoughts. "It's nothing." She gave a smile. "We have school tomorrow, you should rest; you've had a long day."

Cassie nodded. Genesis returned to her spot on the window sill to watch the outside view. Cassie watched her carefully for a bit. She could feel that Genesis definately knew something. But, other than that, Cassie was glad she didn't get an kind of attitude from Genesis. Usually, Genesis would be a bitch but not this time. Cassie soon fell asleep, on the desk she was currently at, from exhaustion.

* * *

 **A/N: Hell, yeah! That chapter DID happen, your not dreaming. There were tons of things that happened that could, or already did, blow your minds. Summary: *Spoilers* (Yes, I know some of you skip to the end) Basically, you guys got to see some of Genesis' point of view and a flashback from how she met Mileena and why she vowed to protect Mileena. After that, BOOM! A crash right away. Then, you see some Cassie and Erron Black (I had tons of fun with that). Then, BOOM again! Shit goes down. Then, Mileena gets shot on the leg; they bring her to Cassie house to fix her up. ANNNND finally, Genesis was somewhat nice to Cassie and helped her decode some Red Dragon messages. But, said messages left Genesis acting weird.**

 ***Takes a huge breath* And there you go. Chapter 12. . . I was going to say the name of the chapter but I don't have it yet. Usually, when I update, I think of it right there.**

 **Thanks, guys for being awesome (Like always). Thanks Pelicann and Kitkat for the reviews! Totally had fun reading them. You guys are amazing!**

 **Remember to _Follow_ , _Favorite_ , and _Review_! **

**I still have no idea if I'm going to update today or on my birthday. . . But other than that, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Love you guys, kisses,**

 **Toodles!**


	13. The Beginning Of Something New

**_A/N_ : I have a confession. I've had writer's block for the past—what— two month? I deeply appoligize. But that's not my confession. My confession is: I've had writer's block because I betrayed Mortal Kombat by playing another game. Yes, I just said that :'/. I've been playing Elder Scrolls Online. I'm sorry! If you guys hate me, I understand lol. I hate me too right now. **

**But I'm back! And I'm back with another chapter of this amazing story you guys love so much!**

 ***I really hope you guys haven't given up on this.** **I've seen the views and you guys are still checking this out 'til this day.***

 **Recap: Cassie skipped school with Mileena. They ended up going to a street race that went terribly wrong. First, the Black Dragon was there. Genesis was there. A crash happened. The Red Dragon showed up and started shooting people. Mileena got shot. They took her to Cassie's place and she was healed. Then the two (Mileena, and Genesis) stayed there and slept over.**

 **Whoo, that was too much stuff in one chapter. No wonder why you guys liked it so much :D**

 **Reviews:**

 ** _Crazy La_ : Hi, Doll! Thank you so much for the reviews; I really enjoyed reading them :D And thank you so much for the happy birthday! I'm so so so so so sorry for not putting up this chapter right away; I deeply appoligize! But thank you. I'm so glad you enjoyed my chapter; it was super hard to work on. Lol you'll be seeing more Erron and Cassie in the further (hopefully). And thanks! But I'm gonna warn you though, My other stories might be bad because that's when I didn't know how to writer lol.**

 ** _KLD kitka_ t: Thanks, Doll, for the review! I'm super glad you liked it! And yes, writing is a hobby/pain DX XD. I'm so glad you understand that lol I just hope you haven't given up on this story. And thanks! Although I feel this chapter won't top the last one off. I don't think any can anymore lol. **

* * *

Cassie felt the cold sting of metal touch the skin on her neck. It felt. . . like a blade. More like a dagger, actually. Wait, did she miss something? Where the hell was she? She couldn't remember. . .

Oh yeah, she was in her room. That was the last thing she could remember. _I. . . I fell asleep and— Well no shit I fell asleep. But, what happened before?_

Then, everything hit Cassie. Everything that happened the night before came back to her memories in a huge wave. Skipping school with Mileena, the Street Race, Black Dragon, Erron, explosions, Red Dragon, Mileena being shot, and someone helping with her coded Red Dragon messages—Genesis helping her decode the messages.

Wait. . .

Did she feel a blade earlier. . .

Cassie gasped as she shot open her eyes; heart beating rapidly as she glanced around. But, no one was there. The room was empty—beside Mileena, Genesis, and herself anyway. But something still felt. . . off.

Cassie glanced over at Mileena. She was still sleeping upon the blonde's bed. Cassie then glanced over to Genesis. And said woman was still upon the window sill, completely still and asleep. Cassie let out the air she realized she'd been holding; and relaxed back into her desk chair.

That was until she heard the sound of glass slowly cracking. Quickly looking over to Genesis, Cassie witnessed the window immediately engulfed in ripples. As it suddenly shattered; Genesis slowly falling. Cassie ran as fast as her legs allowed and reached for Genesis' arm.

Which she caught just in time.

But, then, an animalistic growling came from said woman. Cassie didn't pay much attention and began pulling Genesis back inside. But, before Genesis was over the window sill, said woman spun towards Cassie and hissed. This startled the blonde but there was something else to Genesis. Her skin was very pale, as if she was dead. The veins in her face seemed as if they were glowing a yellow hue. But, Cassie didn't have time to register what she just saw. She had dropped Genesis the moment the assassin hissed at her. The woman now lay on the ground below. She wasn't moving anymore.

Then, Cassie whipped around as she heard a noise sound behind her. And there, standing tall as ever, stood two men, whom she clearly recognized. Scorpion and Noob Saibot. The blonde had no idea what was going on. _Why in the hell are these two here?!_ "What are you two doing in my room?"

"I'd be wise not to interrupt." Scorpion told. He hadn't answered her question. His statement also confused her even more.

Noob pointed out the window behind her before saying, "Do not be like your father and meddle with things you do not understand yet." This was not at all like the Scorpion and Noob she knew. . . or at least heard about. But, she looked to where Noob was pointing anyway.

Out the window was not an unconcious Genesis/creature anymore. But, she was now standing. Her skin had a glow to it. Not the creepy veiny glow but a glow that gave Cassie a sense of. . . safety? A glow of light.

Genesis seemed to be arguing. Cassie, then, noticed the other figure. A man stood in front of Genesis. He was taller than the woman, but not by much. But, what caught Cassie's attention, was his very unusually pale skin color. It looked too vampire-pale as if he had painted himself the color. The man also dorned some red foreign tattoos that covered most of his body.

"I will never submit to you," Genesis hissed at the man.

But, instead of being disappointed, the man gave a dark chuckle. "Oh, but you will, Genesis. In time, of course. But, on that time, your mother's teachings will not be able to save you."

Genesis growled. "Your visits test my patience, necromancer. Once more and I'll make sure it is the last."

"You're pitiful threats pale against me." He spoke with much confidence. "You are powerful and will continue to grow, but, your powers are also limited in being a half-—"

"Do not meddle," Noob regained her attention. "Your abilities will only get you so far."

Scorpion added, "Don't think you can go through is either; no amount of training can prepare you for Netherrealmers." But then, Scorpion waved that statement away; dismissing it completely. "No matter," He spoke again, "You need to wake up now."

That completely threw Cassie off. "Excuse me?"

"You. . . . . need t-to wake up." His voice began to falter. "Cassie, w—"

Cassie blinked.

"Wake up. . ."

Cassie raised an eyebrow. "I don't unders—"

"Wake up!"

Cassie's eyes fluttered open to reveal Mileena, whom was hovering over her.

"Cassie, wake u—" The pink dressed woman realized she was awake. "Oh good, you're up."

"What the fuck happened?" Cassie asked a little to harshly.

Mileena ran away and quickly hid in her sleeping spot; under the covers. Cassie blinked, still confused, but began to look around. Taking in her surroundings.

The two were still in her room. Everything seemed normal. No Scorpion. No Noob Saibot. No strange man. No hideous-looking Genesis. Wait. . . there was no Genesis at all.

Cassie looked to Mileena. She was now sitting on the edge of Cassie's bed.

"Where's Genesis?" Cassie asked.

Mileena smiled for a bit but it soon vanished just as it appeared. "She went to get me clothes for today."

"What was that smile for," Cassie asked.

"Nothing."

Cassie narrowed her eyes. But said nothing else.

"May I ask what you were dreaming about?" Mileena, suddenly, asked. Cassie gave a questioning look which signaled Mileena to continue. Which she did. "Well, you were thrashing around and mumbling in your sleep, so I had to wake you."

Cassie hesitated at first but eventually decided to tell Mileena. She told her everything she could remember about what she dreamt about. The feeling of a blade, Genesis being zombie-like, Scorpion, Noob, and the bald man.

Mileena's face lit up for just a split second when she heard about the dream. But, it quickly disappeared into her usual expression. But, Cassie had caught it.

"You want to tell me something, don't you?"

Mileena hesitated. "W-well,. . . your dream sounds very similar to what Rain had a while back." She informed. "But, Genesis thinks nothing of it."

Cassie processed the new information. "Rain had this dream?"

Mileena nodded. "Yes, he thinks of it as a vision. But, Genesis tells him to not worry about it."

Cassie sighed. "I feel like she's hiding something, to be honest. . ."

XXX

Cassie sat in English; trying to, painfully, stay awake as Mr. Fujin taught that day's lesson. They were now learning about Gods and Goddesses. Why were they learning about deities? Because Mr. Fujin thought Mythology was very important—even though some of the deities are actually real. Many of the other students had complained that this should be a history thing but he insisted that they'd learn. More like forced, actually.

As Fujin was in the middle of his lesson, someone knocked at the door. Two people stepped in. One a man and the other a woman. Cassie, because of Mr. Fujin's current lesson, recognized the man as Argus. But, Cassie didn't know much else about him since the lesson had become boring after a while.

Cassie didn't recognize the woman though. But, by the gods, she had tremendous beauty. Cassie was straight but even she questioned herself upon looking at this woman. She wore a very sparkly, silver, strapless dress. It was as if diamonds were welded upon the clothing.

"Wow," Jin said from beside Cassie. "She's beautiful."

"She almost rivals Genesis," Mumbled Noob from his spot beside Scorpion.

"No fuckin' way!" Said the yellow ninja. "Genesis' hot!"

Indeed, the woman beside Argus was beautiful. But, she and Genesis had differences. Yet, they also had some subtle similarities. Genesis was a sexy beautiful; where men fell for her looks and curves. But, this woman had an elegance to her. She was beautiful for an older woman. Yes, she still had some curves but that wasn't the main attraction. Genesis was gorgeous and had curves; she was perfection in most eyes. But, this woman had a natural beauty to her, maybe a little more.

"Argus," Fujin greeted. "Lady Homira."

The two gave a smile. But, before they could speak to him, the door to the classroom opened once more. Liu Kang strolled in. He, then noticed the two guests. "Lady Homira!" He gave a bow to her. "Argus," He greeted and gave a bow as well. The two smiled and dismissed him to his seat.

"Fujin," The woman, Lady Homira, spoke. "We'd like to see you outside please." Her voice was as if Angels spoke for her.

Fujin nodded. "Behave while I'm gone, class." He said as he exited with the other two.

"Isn't that Rain's father?" Jin asked the three near him.

Noob nodded. "I believe so. At least, that's what I've heard."

"I've also heard that he doesn't accept Rain as his son," Scorpion added.

Jin and Noob glanced at each other before returning their attention to Scorpion. "Do tell," the two guys said, very interested.

Cassie wasn't paying attention at all. She was more interested in the woman. Her name, Homira, sounded _very_ familiar. But how? Where did she hear that name before?

The bell soon sounded for lunch. Everybody rushed out, wanting to leave that class already. But, Cassie didn't feel like eating lunch. She wasn't in the mood.

Mileena was waiting outside the classroom as Cassie's class exited. Genesis, along with her boyfriend, were also waiting. It surprised Cassie at first but it was most likely because they were waiting on Mileena instead.

"Where are you going?" Mileena asked Cassie, as she tried to matched her pace with the blonde's.

"To the library," Cassie told.

"Ew, why?"

"I -uh- have to finish a project," Cassie lied. She glanced back to see Genesis stop in her tracks.

The Black Dragon member scoffed. "See, Mileena, you made me waste my time in waiting for you. I'm going to lunch." And with that, she and Rain went off into the lunch room, leaving Mileena with Cassie.

"You can go with them if you want; I'm not forcing you to come with me," Cassie told.

Mileena glanced towards the leaving form of Genesis and then back to Cassie. "Nah, I want to go with you," She smiled as she took ahold of the blonde's arm and skipped away, making their way towards the library.

While Mileena was playing around and taking pictures with the filters on the school computer, Cassie was busy with her head dug in books. Several. Cassie wanted to know who that woman was. She figured that she had something to do with Argus. Maybe she was his assistant or something. Yeah right, like a God would have an assistant. But, Cassie flipped to Argus' chapter anyway. And guess what she found? Nothing. Not a damn thing about this 'Lady Homira'!

Cassie slammed her fists on the table causing Mileena to glare at her for a moment before turning back to the camera and posing. Cassie rolled her eyes. Maybe she just needed some air; to just relax for a moment.

Cassie stood, going over to one of the many windows and opening it; enjoying the breeze that hit her face. The current slowly grew stronger every second the window was open.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Cassie immediately spun towards the sound. The strong breeze seemed to have thrown the books off the table onto the floor nearby. Two were shut but the last was open, faced down. Cassie picked up the book and glanced at the page. It was at a different page than what she'd been on. _Great, I lost my damn pag— wait a minute._

The current page was part of the index. It was on the letter 'H'. And a certain word in that category was highlighted.

 _Homira_.

Cassie felt as if the Elder Gods themselves were helping her in her stupid mission. She stared at it for a few seconds, disbelieving on what just happened, before quickly flipping to the given page number. The title of the chapter was: Goddess Homira, the lady of the mines. Cassie kept reading. It basically told of who was was: A God—err— Goddess. _Ok, but this still doesn't explain where I've heard her name before_. Cassie was so distracted in flipping through pages, that she almost had a heart attack when Mileena threw her arms over the blonde's shoulders.

"Cassie, I'm hungry," Mileena whined. "Let's go eat lunch before it's too late." Cassie sighed but gave in. Her stomach was killing herself as well.

XXX

Cassie was walking to her next class when she saw her friends by their lockers. She ran up to Jacqui and, despite her library book weighing heavily in her arms, hugged her; eventually hugging them all.

"Are you guys alright," She asked. She remembered that she never got to see them after the shooting had began during the street race.

Jacqui nodded. "Yeah, some guy named Erron took us home. He said he knew you."

Jin poked Cassie with his elbow. "Cassie has a boyfriend!"

Cassie immediately blushed a deep Crimson. "He's not my boyfriend; I just know him."

"Suuuure."

Cassie huffed but said nothing else.

The group began to walk together.

"So," Jacqui began. "How'd you meet him?" Jin seemed interested as well. _They just never know when to give up, do they._

Cassie rolled her eyes. "I'm going to ignore you guys."

Jin laughed. "We just wanna know, Cass. This is very exciting for us."

Cassie sighed. "I don't like him! We're just. . ."

"Just what?" Came a different voice.

Mileena had caught up with them. She greeted the blonde's friends before focusing on Cassie again. "Do tell us, Cassie. What do you think of the gorgeously handsome man that has saved you about two times already?"

 _Dammit, Mileena._

Cassie clenched her jaw. What should she say?! She didn't have any feelings towards Erron—or did she? No. _No, I don't,_ She thought. _I'm just being stupid right now, is all._ "There's nothing between us," She stated as she arrived at her class before going inside the last class of the day.

Mileena entered as well and the rest of her friends went their separate ways.

Class soon began and Cassie had not seen Genesis at all. She was usually on time for class. The Black Dragon member always played innocent to teachers and staff; she always was on time with homework and attendance.

Minutes passed and still no Genesis. Oh well.

Cassie raised her hand. "Mr. Goro, may I use the restroom."

He nodded. "Take one of the restroom passes with you."

Cassie stood and did just that. But, before she could leave the room, she found the door wouldn't open. She tried once more but it still wouldn't budge. She then looked out the small window and immediately found the reason.

Rain had Genesis against the door and was completely making out with her. Typical.

Cassie looked to Mr. Goro. He was at his desk grading papers. She wasn't going to snitch or anything. Hell, she just left the bully stage with Genesis last night when she helped decode the messages; hopefully. She wasn't about to get back on it.

Cassie kicked the door, making it jolt open a little before closing again. But the job was done. Cassie had done it to snap them out of their. . . state.

And it did.

Rain left as Genesis entered the classroom.

Mr. Goro looked over. "Hello, Genesis, are you just coming in?"

Cassie secretly slipped an extra restroom pass into Genesis' hand without Mr. Goro seeing.

Genesis looked at the pass. "Um. . no, you had let me go to the restroom, remember?"

Mr. Goro gave a confused look before nodding. "Very well." He turned to his work again; completely convinced that he had let Genesis go.

Genesis gave Cassie a curious look before sitting down on her seat as Cassie left the room towards the restroom.

* * *

 ** _A/N_ : Hello, lovelies! Yes, I know, it's not much of a chapter. But, I can't have two amazing chapter that are full of action in a row, now can I? Lol I appoligize for the short chapter though. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this one though. I worked so hard on this— just ask RavingSwarm and KLD kitkat— they know the struggle that I've been going through lol. Go ahead, ask them, they'll tell you: check out their stories while you're at it.**

 **I will _try try try_ not to take too long this time. I do have school and work that are a pain in the ass so I still got to deal with life, guys. But I will TRY. . . no promises though. Lol.**

 **Remember to _Follow_ , _Favorite_ , and ****_Review_** **. You never know when I finally decide to stop playing Xbox and get off my ass to finally write you guys a chapter. Lol ok it's not like that all the time! I do try.**

 **Anyways, I love you guys, I hope you haven't left me; and I'll see y'all next time! Kisses,**

 **Toodles!**


	14. Author's Note

Hey guys, I know, this isn't a chapter but I just wanted you guys to know that I'm still alive XD

It's just that this month/whatever has been killing me. I know I usually don't tell you guys how I feel but I've been stressed out. So I had to take a break for a while.

Forgive me!

My stressful days aren't over but I have been writing. So expect a chapter any time.

You guys can review on this if you want, I'll be able to read them and everything. But I will delete this once I'm going to update. I'm not sure if that'll delete the reviews.

But anyways, there's going to be a new chapter coming very soon.

I love you guys,

Kisses,

Toodles!


	15. What Is She Up To?

**A/N : Wooooow. I am deeply sorry. So turns out I lied to you guys. I wasn't able to get the chapter done at all. Yes, I know I took WAAAY longer than expect. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. But, I do have another chapter up, which is this one. Don't know what to call this one but I'll figure it out at the last minute. **

**I'm so thankful for those of you who have stayed with this story, even after my couple of months break. Thanks guys, love you.**

 **Reviews!**

 ** _KLD_ _kitkat_ _:_ Hiiiii, Darling! How've you been? And thank you for your review from the last chapter! I'm glad you still like the story. Hopefully it hasn't gotten any boring. And hopefully you like this one as well.**

 ** _Pelicann_ : Hiiiiii! How you been? And thank you! I try to make them as interesting as they can be. Like even the informational ones, I try. I hope you like this one as well :) And don't worry, you'll start writing something. You just have to wait for the sign. Trust me, I know...Lol. (Thanks me trying to be inspirational lmao! Completely failed.)**

 ** _Crazy La_ : Crazy La! Hiii. How you been, doll? I'm so sorry I didn't get to update for a while. And don't worry, I'll always update and never stop writing this story. Even if it takes me years lol. And lmao I would have thought I had died as well. I hope you like this chapter!**

 ** _Cherrybomb17_ : I'm so glad you understand my struggle. Like I can't do anything without it getting to me. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**

 ** _Memes2Spicy_ : Lmao I like your name. And thanks, I try so hard keeping you guys at the edge of your seats. Thanks!**

* * *

Cassie walked through the unusually quiet streets of the city she lived in. The streets were barely lit, only by occasional street light poles. Barely any cars. It was silent and cold. Why was she walking late at night, alone? No clue.

Yes, she could have asked Takeda for a ride. But it was most likely to just have some alone time. Cassie never got that anymore. Ever since she became almost best buddies with Mileena, the woman has been bothering her non-stop. So yes, Cassie could use a breather.

She finally decided to head towards S.F. headquarters. She was still focused on that divines book, that she wanted more answers and information. And who has almost everything down in their archives? The Special Forces. So that's where Cassie was headed... until she heard some voices..

"Leave me alone, Wu." The voice of Genesis growled.

She was down the street, at a small distance from Cassie. It seemed she had just gotten off of work because she was still in the Ice Cream Parlor's employee attire. A white buttoned, mid-sleeve shirt and a pink, mid-thigh skirt.

The woman seemed to be annoyed by the guy she was talking to. And it also seemed like he wouldn't leave her alone.

"Gen, don't be like that." The guy began, grabbing ahold of her hand.

"Fuck off," Genesis growled, pulling her hand away roughly. She began to walking off, the click-clack of her heels echoing off the walls.

She suddenly let out a welp as she was pushed against the building wall next to them. The guy, Wu, smashed his lips onto hers; kissing her, forcefully, as he placed himself against her.

Genesis did not return it. Instead, she tried to push him away. But he wouldn't budge.

Cassie felt like saying something, but then again, Genesis could handle things herself, right? She is an assassin after all. In that profession, fighting is a need to escape if you've been caught right? Cassie felt Genesis didn't deserve her help, after everything she's done to her. Yes, the assassin supposedly quit her bullying nature towards the blonde. But still, Cassie hadn't let go of those hatred thoughts towards Genesis.

Wu's kisses then travelled to her neck, which caused Genesis to growl at him.

"Get the hell away from me." She hissed. But he continued. The assassin did not have her usual metal sais to help her in this situation. But there was also a hint of holding back when it came to the idea of hitting this man. This caught the blonde's attention.

His hands slowly slid underneath her skirt. Genesis punched his arm, growling. But his hands continued to follow the smooth, perfect skin of her thighs. "What the hell, Wu!" Genesis tried to push him off, but still, he didn't move.

His face was at her neck. "Damn...I missed the touch of your skin.."

Cassie found this was a bit too far. She stormed over. "Hey! Back off!"

The guy look to her but he did not move from his spot. "I thought you hated her." He told Genesis, looking up at the assassin.

Genesis used this as an opportunity to get away. She slapped his hands away from her ass and pushed him away from her. "Yes, but my hatred towards you surpasses her's."

"Touch her again, and you'll regret it." Cassie growled. She had a hand on her baton.

Wu put his hands up in an almost surrender. "Ok ok. You win, Cage." He turned to leave but glanced at Genesis to say something while he had the opportunity. He tapped under her chin with the side of his index finger. "I'll see you around then." He winked, walking off.

Genesis growled, forming a sai and pulled her hand back to launch it. But Cassie grabbed her forearm.

"Don't." Cassie told her. "It's not worth it."

Genesis sighed, dissolving her weapon. "Fine." She eyed Cassie, suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

Cassie shrugged. "I was walking to...uh...Jacqui's house." She lied. "And I happened to see you being harassed, so I helped."

Genesis was silent for a moment. "...thanks..."

Cassie gave an exaggerated gasp. "The mighty Genesis, saying 'Thanks'?!" Genesis rolled her eyes. Cassie continued. "Wow! Never would have dreamed of such a thing!" She continued her exaggeration. "This is a miracle. Unless you aren't the real Genesis!"

"Ok ok!" Genesis cut in. "Take it before the chance never comes again!" She growled.

Cassie laughed. "I accept it." She smiled, happily. Maybe she was a little too harsh about whether or not to decide if she should have helped the asssassin. She lightly bit her lip, feeling horrible.

Genesis sighed, rolling her eyes yet again. "You annoy me to no end.." She muttered, walking away.

Cassie followed. "Where are you going?"

"Home," She told. "It's too late to be wandering around."

"Aren't you an assassin though?" Cassie spoke. "Aren't they at their prime in the night?"

Genesis stopped, smirking. "Yes.. but this attire isn't suited to climb buildings and such." She said, pointing at her skirt. "Plus, you're here and you'd try and arrest me. And I don't feel like playing right now."

"Why the word 'try'?"

"Because you'd fail."

Cassie was silent. "I wouldn't. And I wouldn't do it anyway. You helped me one time so I think I'll let you slide.." She muttered the last part.

But Genesis still caught it. She said nothing though. But it wold stay in her mind. "Well.. it was nice to see you again, Cassandra.." She began walking again, smirking.

"It's Cassie. And wait!" She called. Genesis stopped and looked over her shoulder. "I need a favor."

Genesis fully turned to her, crossing her arms. But she said nothing; signaling for the blonde to continue.

"I have another coded message.." Cassie told. "And yes, I know you taught me how to decode it but, you see, I forgot how to.."

Genesis agreed to help her, which was very surprising. The two had travelled back to the blonde's house to begin their work of decoding and such. Genesis sat in her previous spot where she had done the last message. Cassie sat on her bed waiting as Genesis busily scratched down notes. The blonde waited patiently.

But, as quick as that patience came, it left.

"Hey, Genesis," Cassie began, "Do you know anything about the Gods?" It was a risky move to ask her but Cassie needed answers.

"Mmhmm," Was all that came from the assassin as she scribbled more notes from the coded message.

Cassie stared at her ceiling as she spoke again. "Well, my English class is learning all about them, and I was wondering if you could help me with who is who.." Genesis said nothing, so Cassie continued. "Do you know who Argus is?"

More pencil scratching. "He's Rain's father."

"Just Rain's?"

"Well, he's Rain, Taven, and Daegon's father." She informed with no hesitancy or anything special.

Cassie nodded. "I see." She then hesitated on her next question. "So...who is Homira?"

Genesis immediately stopped writing.

Silence.

Cassie's attention left the ceiling to look at her. The assasssin was fiddling with the pencil in her hand. "I'm guessing that's a 'no'...?" Cassie told.

Genesis shook her head. "She's just a lower God; nothing of importance."

Cassie raised a brow at this. This was very interesting to her indeed. Genesis wasn't known to be hesitant about anything. She was always blunt and straightforward about anything that is asked of her or from her. But Cassie continued to play her own little game of finding out information."Oh. I figured she was of high importance because I saw her walking around with Argus the other day."

That truly got the assassin's attention.

"Truly?" Genesis asked, very interested in Homira more than Cassie thought she was.

Cassie nodded. "So, just a lesser God?" She asked to see if Genesis would change her mind about it. Hey, it never hurts to ask. Genesis nodded. Cassie continued. "So why does she interest you?"

Genesis looked to the side, hesitantly. "She's...Well, she's my mother.."

That caught the blonde by complete surprise. Her eyes were wide and eyebrows raised.

Genesis caught this. "What..?"

"Are you serious?"

Genesis blinked. "I truly am." She paused. "I don't think someone would play around with something like this." She told, eying the blonde.

Cassie processed this carefully in her head. "So... does this means that.." She trailed off to a silence.

"I'm a half God," She said this like she was disgusted.

Cassie gave her a very confused look. "Why'd you say it like that? I figured someone would be proud of their divine blood."

Genesis rolled her eyes. "Because I don't accept it. Nor am I proud of it."

"Why not?" Cassie couldn't believe it. "I'd be happy if I was one. Having a goddess as your mother is something many would dream of."

The assassin was very hesitant in answering. It seemed to anger her to just think about the answer to the blonde's question. Cassie could tell it was a difficult topic for her. The way she looked down at her lap. The way she chewed on her lip. The sadness that was etched into her green orbs, but showed little in the rest of her features.

"I apologize, Genesis," Cassie began, "I didn't know it was something hard to talk about.."

Genesis shook her head. "I'm not close to my mother." She began to answer the question anyway. "She left me to fend for myself when I was very young. She threw me on the streets not caring for how I'd be able to survive." She got a little loud as she remembered what had happened. But she soon calmed when she noticed the blonde was with wide eyes. "I want nothing to do with her."

"Did she not take care of you before?" Cassie asked seriously. "How old were you?"

"I was too young to be alone.." Genesis then shook her head at the other question. "Sindel did. Homira had more important things to do than raise a child." She scoffed at the reason, but continued speaking. "This is why I call Kitana my sister, when she really has nothing in her blood relating to me. Of course, I remember nothing before I was thrown on the streets."

"Then how do you know of it?"

"Kitana informed me of my past. I'm assuming my mother somehow blocked my memories." She then silently added. "Another example of her carelessness for me to know and another horror she's done to her own child."

Cassie thought about this; processing the information, before saying, "You ever think she did that for a reason?"

The blonde heard Genesis turn in her chair from the desk.

"How? Why would she do such a thing to me?" She began. "Prohibiting me from remembering my childhood is **not** a way to make your child love you." Some of her anger was released with that sentence, although she didn't mean to be rude to the blonde.

Cassie understood and didn't dwell too much on her tone. "Well I'm pretty sure she's protecting you from something. Because there has to be a reason behind it." She paused at seeing the assassin's glare. But she continued to show her that she was on her side. She was only thinking of reasons because she found it odd for Homira to do such a thing. "Let's say she did it to protect you. She's showing she loves you by blocking your memory of said thing she's protecting you from. So you won't go after it or something that could hurt you."

Genesis went silent at this. She was most likely thinking this through.

"Perhaps," The assassin said. "But that still doesn't explain why she wasn't there when I needed her the most."

A paper was placed within the blonde's hand. She looked at it. It was the decoded message. Genesis had finished it while they were talking.

Cassie smiled. "Thank you, Genesis. I owe you... a lot."

"Oh _yes_ , you do."

That night, Genesis had stayed. It was a rather long walk to the Kahn's house and the assassin wasn't goint to show Cassie where the Black Dragon were located at. Yes, she knew the assassin could easily teleport out but she had figured she was too tired to waste more energy on getting home.

Cassie didn't mind anyway. It was nice to have someone over—even if it was a Black Dragon assassin. It felt nice not to be alone once in a while.

Genesis didn't seem to mind at all either. She had been the one to ask the blonde if she could stay anyway.

Cassie's mother, Sonya, should be fine with it. Genesis wasn't _as_ _known_ as an asssassin nor a threat so Sonya had no idea she was a Black Dragon. She probably had some suspicions but, at the moment, Sonya just figured she was a classmate of Cassie. Goody. The blonde's mother even seemed to like Genesis. Of course, every teacher did in school.

Cassie soon woke from a very deep sleep. It was only because she had stayed up very late. Which was very strange to begin with. The blonde always had a specific sleeping schedule. No, her parents did not assign her one; she just had one. Another reason was her workout schedule. She'd need enough rest to go for a run in the mornings. A morning run was only for the weekends. On school days, she'd go run in the afternoon.

Looking to the desk chair, she noticed that Genesis was gone. The assassin most likely went back to the Kahn's house.

Cassie rubbed her face to rid herself of sleep—which barely worked—and slid out of bed to dress into some running clothes.

There was no school that day. Some parents had complained that their child was still in shocked and scarred about what had happened during the street race. The school committee had tried to state that that wasn't their fault and that school should continue as normal, but, as always, the parents always win in these kinds of situations.

Cassie looked into her full-sized mirror once she was done changing. She figured she looked alright to go on a run. She had some black leggings/yoga pants on, her five hundred dollar running shoes on, and a blue sports bra with a white sweat-jacket covering her up from any onlookers when she went out. Her hair was not in its usual bun. She had it completely free from any ties. It was short so it wouldn't get in the way when she would go running.

The blonde finally stepped out of her room and ventured downstairs where she entered the kitchen. She planned to make herself some scrambled eggs with toast and a glass of juice, but something caught her attention.

The front door was unlocked.

* * *

 **A/N : Aaaaaannd that's it! That's the chapter guys. I wanted to write more but it'll only drag on. For the next or maybe the one after that, I might do a little holiday special. MAYBE. That's if I get the time. **

**Anyways, I love you guys. Make sure to** _ **Follow**_ **,** _ **Favorite**_ **, and** _Review_ **. Please? Tell me what you guys think of this one. And I'll see you guys next chapter.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **Toodles!**


	16. They're Close?

**A/N : Wow that was a larger break than I expected. I deeply apologize for my laziness. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I do know you guys—Umm...I'm not gonna spoil it for y'all. Anyways, I'm just going to get into the reviews and not waste you guys' time :)**

 **Reviews :**

 ** _RavingSwarm_ : Thank you 3 I'm glad you enjoyed it. Worked super hard on that one. And lol yesh you should know her all too well :)**

 ** _Crazy La_ : I've missed you to! I'm so so sorry for being super late on this one. Things completely fill my schedule and make me forget. But I hope you love this chapter too. I'm pretty sure you'll like this one :D.**

 ** _Cherrybomb17_ : Yes, so much suspense! And thank you 3**

* * *

Cassie cautiously approached the door, eyeing the lock that wasn't doing its task. Once close enough, she slowly turned the mechanism into locking the door. She paused. Her hand still upon the mechanism.

' _Did someone come in?'_ She mentally asked herself. She then paused for a moment as she stared at the lock.

Genesis.

She was there with her. She must have left and forgot to lock the door. Cassie hoped this was the case. _'Plus.'_ She thought _. 'Who'd want to break into the house of the SF's general?'_

Cassie then paused again to think. She still wanted to make sure. Completely forgetting about her breakfast, the blonde unlocked the door and went outside. The only thing she had in mind was:

Where did Genesis go?

Of course, where the assassin went was non of her business. But Cassie couldn't help it. She was very curious. In addition, Genesis had just aided her in deciding a Red Dragon message. She probably went to go speak with her fellow Black Dragon about it.

But the only problem was that Cassie had no idea on where to find her. She had no idea where the Black Dragon hideout was to begin with. If she knew that, then there wouldn't really be any need to follow the assassin.

While Cassie remained in her thoughts, a lady, whom was excerising across the street seemed to notice the blonde's searching behavior. She waved to get the blonde's attention.

"Hey," The woman began. "Are you alright?"

Cassie blinked back to reality. She took some time to process what the lady had said. "Uh... yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Is there something you're looking for?"

Cassie hesitated. To be honest, it wasn't her business to know what she was looking for. But, then again, maybe this lady saw Genesis. Cassie nodded. "Yeah, did you see someone walk around her by any chance?"

The woman responded with, "I've seen loads of people out here. A lot of people go running at this time."

Cassie needed to explain further. Maybe a description. "She's a brunette. She's really really pretty... um..." Was that seriously all that she could remember about Genesis. Cassie's eyes then widened. "She has these really really green eyes. Very noticeable."

The woman then nodded. "Oh ges, I know who you mean. She went that way." She informed. "Towards the bar's direction."

Cassie thanked the woman before going on her way. 'The bar's direction..' Cassie thought. 'Could she have gone in there?' She then blushed slightly. If Cassie walked in there, there was a chance that a certain man with a hat would see her.

She didn't know what to think of him. 'Yeah, he's cute but—ok he's gorgeous but still.' Cassie blushed a little deeper at the conversation between herself. Not too long ago, she didn't even know this guy existed. She only found out about it because of Mileena. It was during the time that Mr. Takahashi spoke with them in his office; where they had to lie about what was wrong with the blonde.

But now that she actually saw who he was and actually talk to him, she couldn't really get him out of her head. And now she was blushing! Furthermore evidence that she likes him.

Cassie then began to think about the few times she actually ran into him. The time near the bar with those men that he saved her from. The time at the street race, where he saved her once again. _Saved_. That was a nice thing to say. _'He_ saved _me.'_

The blonde soon reached the bar in no time. Time really flies when you're having fun right? Although all she was doing was thinking about the cowboy. She soon snapped out of her thoughts to realize that she was in front of the bar. Taking a deep breath, she entered the building.

Once entering, she was instantly met with the smell of liquor and smoke. A large amount of both. But the smoke from cigars/cigarettes was more overwhelming than the liquor.

Cassie held back some coughs, not wanting to look stupid, as she looked around for the assassin. There was a good amount of people in there. It was too early in the morning but still a little early.

She looked to the back of the bar and instantly noticed her. She was at one of the tables talking to..

Erron Black.

Cassie narrowed her eyes. She was becoming a little jealous that she wasn't over there. Cassie inched her way over, staying in hiding. She wanted to know what they were talking about.

"That's all I know." Black said.

"Bullshit!" Genesis hissed, but it wasn't as threatening.

Black sighed. "I saw one of their lower ranks walking around earlier. He was carrying something." Erron picked up a shot but it was slapped out of his hand. It hit the floor, cracking into pieces. Genesis was the one who slapped it away.

"And?!"

The cowboy stared at the broken shot glass before gritting his teeth as he looked to her. " _And_ I might have known where he went if someone didn't break my glass." He remarked.

Genesis rolled her eyes. "I'm the one who payed for that drink anyway." But he was still semi-glaring at her. She sighed. "I'll buy you another."

He smirked, one that Cassie seemed to adore. "Fine. He went south of her. You may still be able to catch him, if your quick enough."

Genesis smirked, confidence ran through her. "I'm an assassin for a reason, darling." As she walked away, her hand ran across his back as she headed out the door on the opposite side.

Black just turned back to his drink. He then looked in the blonde's direction. Cassie silently gasped and turned to her around in her own seat to distract herself with her phone.

But he already noticed her.

Soon noticed turned to walked. Next think she knew, he was already near.

"Aren't you a little too young to be here?" He asked, most likely trying to start up a conversation with her.

"Aren't you?" She retorted.

He chuckled with a gorgeous grin. "I suppose." He then added. "You're not gonna arrest me now right?"

Cassie gave a smile. "No, you're fine." She looked to him and then to the seat in front of her. "Are you going to sit down?"

He took a moment to process what she had said. "Oh yeah sure." He sat.

"So," Cassie began. "I didn't know you and Genesis were friends.."

He shook his head. "Not really. Just know each other."

Cassie raised an eyebrow at this. "So you and her are close?"

He chuckled at this. "Jealous?" He teased.

Cassie slightly blushed at being caught a little jealous. "Uh—No!"

He gave a small smile at her answer but said nothing about it. He moved on to a different topic. "Why are you here anyway?" He asked, just curious.

She truthfully began to answer. What was there to hide anyway? "Just followed Genesis here. She left my door unlocked so was just checking what she was up to."

He nodded. "I see. Wait.. she was at your house?" Cassie nodded. "Strange. Didn't figure an SF would befriend an assassin."

The blonde shrugged. "It's complicated."

Erron chuckled at this. He then took a swig of his drink.

Cassie raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Whiskey..." His voice trailed off. "—Now don't you even think about taking a drink this time." He let out a small chuckle. "Remember what happened last time?"

Cassie was about to respond when Genesis approached her table.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but," She looked to the blonde. "I'm gonna steal her from you, if that's all right."

Black nodded at her. Cassie sighed and stood. Genesis led the way out of the bar.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, eyes narrowed at the blonde.

* * *

 ** _A/N : _Soo did you guys like it? Tell me how much you liked it. I'm sorry if there's any spelling mistakes. I don't have a Beta Reader so please be patient with me. Anywho, I really hoped you guys enjoy this one. **

**Make sure to _Follow_ , _Favorite_ , and **_Review_ **if you haven't already.**

 **I don't know when the next update will be. I don't want to make any promises that I'll break. It'll be whenever writer's block doesn't have me in it's grip.**

 **Until then, I hope you guys have a nice morning/night/afternoon.**

 **Luv you guys!**


End file.
